


Самое трудное испытание

by Alix_ElleD



Series: Самый короткий путь [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: А ведь "трилогия" было таким красивым словом... но увы, теперь это тетралогия. Да, вы совершенно правы, некоторые авторы просто не умеют остановиться вовремя.Четвертая часть цикла. Уилл и Риверте вместе уже четырнадцать лет. Казалось бы, они пережили за это время все, что только возможно, прошли через множество испытаний... но не могли знать, что самое трудное из них - впереди. Уилл становится жертвой врагов Риверте, решивших использовать его для изощренной мести. Но самым трудным оказывается вовсе не это, а то, как случившееся с ним вынуждает Уилла заново взглянуть на их с Риверте общее прошлое. Вспомнить, какими они были четырнадцать лет назад. И обнаружить в этом общем прошлом такие вещи, которые очень сложно будет преодолеть...Но они справятся. Это же Уилл и Риверте, в конце концов.





	Самое трудное испытание

**Глава первая**

Желтая пыль стояла густым столбом, закрывая небо. Она была повсюду: стелилась по дороге, оседала на жухлой траве, хрустела на зубах и колыхалась густой пеленой на горизонте, там, где дорога ныряла в степь, хотя кавалькада, поднявшая эту пелену, скрылась с глаз полчаса назад. Воздух полнился зноем, и это был не привычный летний вальенский зной, влажный и тягучий, навевающий сонливость и истому, а сухой, колкий, иссушающий нутро. Сильный горячий ветер дул с юга, подбрасывая сгустки сухой земли и рассеивая их в обезвоженном воздухе.  
\- Вы абсолютно уверены, что хотите здесь остаться? – спросил Риверте, натягивая перчатки.  
Они стояли у коновязи, под защитой обширного навеса, хотя бы отчасти уберегающего от пыли и ветра. Ворота были распахнуты, и Уилл снова взглянул на дорогу, на столбы пыли вдалеке и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Но здесь ведь ужасно, - сказал Риверте с нескрываемым негодованием. – Здесь отвратительно! Самый неприятный климат, самое кислое вино, самые унылые соседи из всех, каких только можно вообразить. Не это ли я выслушивал от вас последние две недели практически безостановочно, являя при том, прошу вас заметить, чудеса терпения и сострадательности?  
\- Ну да, - согласился Уилл.  
Он и впрямь в последние недели ворчал, пожалуй, больше обычного, но вовсе не из-за плохого климата и кислого вина, и уж точно не из-за унылых соседей, благо, в отличие от сира Риверте, никогда не испытывал особой тяги к блестящему обществу.  
Отчасти в этом и заключалась проблема.  
Это место – замок Кастерлей на Лоргадской пустоши, - было финальным пунктом их затянувшегося путешествия. Последние три месяца Риверте проводил внеплановый смотр вальенских гарнизонных войск. Такие смотры он проводил лично раз в несколько лет, всегда внезапно как для досматриваемых, так и для Уилла, а может, и для себя самого. Уилл давно заметил, что неудержимое желание инспектировать войска накатывало на Риверте в основном тогда, когда он слишком долго засиживался на месте. Последний год выдался на редкость спокойным: ни бунтов, ни новых завоеваний, ни хотя бы какого-нибудь мелкого заговора против светлейшей императорской особы. Последней крупной кампанией был мятеж в провинции Сидэлья четыре года назад, и с тех пор, за исключением небольших приграничных стычек, вальенская армия простаивала без дела. Периодически Риверте устраивал учения, но они скорее раздражали его, чем занимали: всё это были только игры, а ему хотелось настоящего дела, настоящей войны. В прежние времена, когда ещё не весь материк лежал у ног Вальенского Кота, Уилл, случалось, мечтал о том, как они заживут в мирные времена: поселятся в одном из замков Риверте, будут вместе охотиться, читать, беседовать… Но сия идиллическая мечта была столь же далека от реальности, сколь и сладка. Сир Риверте, к несчастью, не был создан для мирной жизни.  
Поэтому, измаявшись от безделья, он затеял этот проклятый смотр. И вот уже три месяца они носились по всей империи, от Хиллэса до Рувана, врываясь с инспекцией в случайным образом выбранные гарнизоны и фортификации. Слухи передавались быстро, некоторые командиры узнавали об инспекции вовремя и успевали подготовиться, но чаще нет, и тогда Риверте разносил их с таким нескрываемым наслаждением, что Уиллу становилось их жаль. Впрочем, граф был в своем праве – как главнокомандующий Вальены, он обязан не только обеспечивать постоянную боеспособность своей армии, но и требовать, чтобы его приказы неукоснительно выполнялись. Однако безделье расхолаживало не только Риверте, но и простых солдат. В итоге смотр прошел скорее неудовлетворительно для простых воинов и их командиров, и в высшей степени замечательно для самого господина графа, который не просто отвел душу, но и набрал достаточно неоспоримых аргументов, чтобы вытребовать у императора Рикардо средства на очередные грандиозные учения.  
Пока Риверте развлекался – или трудился в поте лица, это уж как посмотреть - Уилл, разумеется, неотступно следовал за ним. После их последней размолвки четыре года назад он окончательно успокоился и более не порывался уйти в большой мир и обрести собственный путь, раз и навсегда уяснив, что путь этот пролегает по стопам Фернана Риверте. Когда Уилл принял эту мысль окончательно, работа над его книгой пошла намного бодрее, и, в сущности, он уже закончил её – точнее, дошел до нынешнего момента в жизнеописании Вальенского Кота. Так что отныне Уиллу оставалось только шлифовать написанное и ожидать новых великих свершений графа Риверте, которые, разумеется, не замедлят себя ждать… если немного поторопятся.  
И тем не менее, Уилл устал. Три месяца суетливого метания по стране измотали его - Риверте нарочно совершал стремительные марш-броски, чтобы назавтра оказаться с ревизией там, где его совсем не ждали. Они передвигались небольшим отрядом из двадцати человек, включавшим только слуг и несколько наиболее приближенных соратников Риверте, включая вездесущих Маттео Гальяну и капитана Ортандо. Им часто приходилось ночевать под открытым небом, порой даже не разбивая палатку, а передвигаться - исключительно галопом и порой по пересеченной местности, чтобы срезать путь. Риверте наслаждался всем этим неимоверно; но Уилл – нет. И теперь он был очень рад, что смотр наконец окончен, но… сейчас Риверте направлялся прямиком в Сиану, к императорскому двору. Там его ждал официальный отчет на королевском совете, переговоры с королем о необходимости масштабных учений, а возможно, и новой кампании, а ещё балы, рауты, званые обеды и неизмеримое количество пристального внимания от сианской знати.  
Уилл готов был месить грязь и спать на голой земле три месяца подряд. Уилл готов был терпеть лицемерие и молчаливую неприязнь императорского двора. Но не сразу подряд одно за другим, черт подери!  
\- Две недели, - сказал он, разглядывая свои сапоги, на которых уже успела осесть пыль, хотя он только что вышел за порог. – Через две недели я к вам приеду.  
\- Всё же я вас не понимаю, - вздохнул Риверте. – Если бы это местечко было хотя бы милым. Но оно совершенно не милое. А вы хоть знаете, что такое марчак? Так асмайцы называют степные бури. Воздух становится таким, как будто в него насыпали битого кирпича, а если вам хватит дури сунуться за порог, ветер собьет вас с ног и утащит прямо в Асмай.  
\- Почему вам так не хочется, чтобы я тут остался? – не выдержал Уилл. Правда, это было даже забавно – они с Риверте редко расставались, но, как правило, происходило это по инициативе графа, и он никогда особо не переживал по этому поводу.  
В ответ на его вопрос Риверте неопределённо повел плечами. Он уже натянул перчатки для верховой езды и положил ладонь на загривок своего вороного коня, но по-прежнему медлил, не спеша его оседлать.  
\- Езжайте в Сиану, монсир. Не беспокойтесь обо мне. Я не буду скучать, - заверил его Уилл.  
\- В самом деле? Очень рад слышать. А я вот буду. Я уже скучаю.  
\- Ох, да я вовсе не то имел в… - начал было Уилл, но Риверте не дал ему договорить, поймав его за подбородок и закрыв ему рот поцелуем.  
Уилл вздохнул и обвил его шею руками. Столько лет они вместе, а Риверте все так же любит целоваться, и все так же использует этот безотказный способ, чтобы прервать неудобный разговор. Уилл раскрыл губы, жадно сплетая свой язык с языком Риверте, наслаждаясь этим поцелуем, последним на ближайшие две недели. Прошлую ночь и последовавшее за ней утро они провели весьма бурно (оттого Риверте и задержался, томительно продлевая прощание, пока его люди уехали вперёд). Но сейчас Уилл поймал себя на мысли, что не отказался бы попрощаться ещё разок… И ещё понял, что невольно солгал сейчас: он будет скучать. И тоже уже скучает.  
\- Будь осторожен, - сказал Риверте, отрываясь наконец от его губ.  
\- С чего бы? – фыркнул Уилл. Местность была хотя и весьма унылой, но совершенно спокойной, а склонность к авантюрам Уилл уже благополучно перерос.  
Риверте слегка улыбнулся, скользнул пальцами по его щеке, ещё раз быстро коснулся губ и вскочил в седло.  
\- Две недели, Уильям, - предупредил он, разворачивая коня к воротам. - Если задержитесь хоть на день, горько в этом раскаетесь.  
\- Тогда нарочно задержусь и буду предвкушать наказание, - усмехнулся Уилл, и Риверте, театрально закатив глаза, хлестнул коня и выехал из замка Кастерлей.  
Уилл смотрел ему вслед, пока он не исчез в клубах пыли. Потом повернулся и пошел назад, в замок.  
На самом деле была ещё одна причина, по которой он решил остаться. Не то чтобы она стояла на первом месте по сравнению с перспективной хорошенько отоспаться в мягкой постели и провести пару недель в тишине и уюте замковой библиотеки, вместо того, чтобы расточать кислые улыбки гостям господина графа, но свою роль также сыграла. Несколько дней назад Уилл получил письмо от одного из местных владетелей, барона Кечензо. Барон изъявлял уважение хроникеру графа Риверте и сообщал о том, что его личная библиотека, буде она заинтересует сира Норана, в полном его распоряжении. Уилл показал Риверте письмо, и тот пожал плечами:  
\- Дешевый подкуп, Уильям. Как вы знаете, расквартирование имперских гарнизонов в личных владениях – большая честь. Кечензо добивается её уже не первый год. Он достаточно богат, чтобы содержать полк, но судя по тому, в каком упадке находятся его деревни, совершенно не умеет вести дела, равно как и нанимать тех, кто это умеет. Поэтому доверить ему гарнизон я не могу и не стану. Но он рассудил, что вы сможете меня уломать, и готов для этого сложить к вашим ногам золотые горы… то есть книжные горы, разумеется. И только не говорите, что вы на это купитесь.  
Уилл тогда согласился с ним, но из любопытства все же навел справки. И судя по рассказам местных, у барона Кечензо в самом деле имелась внушительная библиотека. Так что Уилл решил, что, когда Риверте отбудет в столицу, вполне может нанести барону ни к чему не обязывающий визит. В концов, граф уже уехал, и барон не может ожидать от Уилла, что тот выполнит его просьбу, в чем бы она ни заключалась.  
Поэтому он написал барону записку, в которой сообщил, что с признательностью принимает его приглашение и приедет завтра после полудня.  
Под утро зарядил дождь. Замок Кастерлей лежал посреди степи, всего в пятидесяти лигах от границы с Асмаем. Сам Асмай представлял собой степь почти целиком, лишь на юге, у моря, переходя в скалистые горы, полные кремния, сланца и песчаника. Дожди здесь были редкостью, и, стоя у распахнутого настежь окна и жадно ловя падающие на лицо капли, Уилл подумал, что ему здорово повезло. Дождь был несильным и быстро закончился, но он прибил пыль, смягчил выжженную траву и наполнил воздух мягкой прохладой. Насколько неприятны были дожди в Сидэлье или Коральене, настолько же сладостными они казались здесь, в степи. До замка Кечензо было часа два неспешного пути верхом, и когда Уилл вышел, дождь ещё слабо моросил, чертя узоры в дорожной грязи. Уилл накинул капюшон плаща и неторопливо поехал верхом по дороге на север, через степь.  
Дорога была совершенно безлюдной. Стоял конец лета, жатва уже кончилась, немногочисленные поля и пастбища пустели, лишь кое-где глаз цеплялся за стога свежескошенного сена. Это была почти бесплодная земля, люди здесь промышляли в основном коневодством да ещё немного рыбной ловлей в прибрежных областях, до которых отсюда было, впрочем, довольно далеко. Большие города все остались севернее, да и деревень было не так уж много – за два часа пути Уилл так и не проехал ни одной, только раз увидел на горизонте слабые очертания дыма из трубы одинокого хутора. Здесь и впрямь было уныло, зато спокойно. Ни крупных городов, ни дорогих гостиниц, ни пышных ярмарок – а следовательно, никаких богатых путников и разбойников, слетавшихся в более оживленные места, точно мухи на мед. Да и то, что кругом раскинулась степь, также не способствовало разбойничьему промыслу: здесь всё просматривалось на лигу вокруг и попросту негде было устроить засаду.  
Так, во всяком случае, думал Уилл ровно до того мгновения, пока в землю у копыт его коня не вонзился арбалетный болт.  
Уилл резко натянул повод и завернул лошадь так круто, что капюшон соскользнул с его головы. Дождь уже перестал, выглянуло солнце, в траве громко стрекотали кузнечики. Какая-то птица – ястреб или кречет – с гортанным криком пронеслась у Уилла над головой. Уилл напряженно огляделся по сторонам, никого не увидел и снова взглянул на болт, торчащий из пыльной земли.  
\- Спешьтесь, сир, и бросьте оружие. Или мы убьем под вами коня.  
Хриплый голос доносился из травы справа от него. Уилл резко повернулся туда, хватаясь за рукоять меча. Риверте научил его драться, не так чтобы очень хорошо, но постоять за себя Уилл все-таки мог. И всё же сердце у него слегка дрогнуло, когда он увидел человека, медленно поднимающегося из травы с арбалетом в руке. Какого черта… как он мог прятаться в траве? Она же едва на вершок поднимается над землей…  
Рядом с первым арбалетчиком вдруг возник другой. Третий. Уилл обернулся – слева тоже стояли трое. В первый миг ему почудилось, будто они стоят по пояс в земле, но до него тотчас дошло: это траншеи, они выкопали траншеи, прикрыв сверху сухой травой, так, чтобы не было видно с дороги. Риверте делал такое во время сражений на открытой местности. Неудивительно, что столь простую и эффективную тактику засады используют разбойники.  
Но откуда тут вообще разбойники, Господи Боже? В этой глуши?  
\- У меня нет денег, - сказал Уилл, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. Он всё ещё держал ладонь на рукояти меча, но сердце у него уже упало. Их шестеро, он один, у них арбалеты, и у него нет ни единого шанса против…  
Довести мысль до конца он не успел. Раздался короткий щелчок, хорошо знакомый Уиллу, ведь он не раз бывал на поле боя. Лошадь истошно заржала, дернула передними ногами и стала заваливаться вперед. Уилл успел соскочить с нее прежде, чем она рухнула, оцепенев от изумления и гнева.  
\- Я предупреждал вас, сир, - коротко проговорил все тот же хриплый голос.  
Уилл повернулся к говорящему в бессильной ярости. Как и остальные напавшие, человек был в черном, с замотанным черной тканью лицом. То ли спасаются от вездесущей пыли, то ли не хотят, чтобы их узнали… Ярость придала Уиллу смелости. Он рванул меч из ножен – но опоздал. К нему подскочили слева и сзади, ударили по руке, и почти сразу же – по затылку. Уилл пошатнулся, но сознания не потерял. «Они убьют меня. Как же глупо», - успело мелькнуть у него, прежде чем бесполезный меч окончательно вырвали из его ослабевших пальцев.  
Но они не убили его. Вместо этого ему вывернули руки за спину и туго завязали тряпкой рот. На голову натянули мешок, провонявший тухлятиной. И взвалили поперек седла невесть откуда взявшегося коня.  
Это не было ограблением. Это было похищением.  
Следующий час был поистине ужасным. Лошадь шла галопом, Уилла мотало из стороны в сторону. Его никто не придерживал, и в любой миг он мог свалиться наземь и свернуть себе шею. Он ничего не видел, едва мог дышать сквозь кляп и плотную черную ткань мешка. Но сильнее страха задохнуться или упасть был страх того, что его ожидает. Это не может быть простой случайностью. Он не был богато одет, они убили лошадь вместо того, чтобы отнять её, и даже не попытались его обыскать. Это не просто местные бандиты, хватающие одиноких путников ради выкупа.  
Эти люди знали, кто он такой, и ждали его там, на дороге.  
Сложно было размышлять в его положении, и вскоре Уилл просто сдался и обмяк, молясь, чтобы эта дорога поскорее закончилась. Примерно через час его молитвы были услышаны. Лошадь остановилась, Уилла стащили наземь и пихнули в спину, заставляя идти. Земля под ногами сменилась каменным полом. Уилл слышал приглушенные голоса, но он слишком долго провисел вниз головой, кровь шумела у него в ушах, заглушая звуки. Он тяжело дышал через нос и все силы тратил на то, чтобы переставлять ноги.  
Наконец его взяли за плечо, заставляя остановиться. Потом толкнули, сажая на стул. И сдернули мешок с головы.  
Дневной свет ударил по глазам, успевшим привыкнуть ко мраку. Уилл часто заморгал, щурясь сквозь упавшие на глаза волосы. Он оказался в небольшой комнате, обставленной довольно простой, хотя и не грубой мебелью – по обстановке похоже на охотничий дом или загородную усадьбу какого-то дворянина. Но что поразило его по-настоящему – так это лес. Высокие лиственные деревья, частой стеной высящиеся за окном. Куда же его привезли?  
Он оторвал взгляд от окна и огляделся. В комнате он был не один. Компанию ему составляли двое мужчин: один сидел, развалившись в кресле у очага, другой стоял напротив Уилла. Именно он был тем, кто стянул у него с головы мешок.  
Следующее, что сделал незнакомец – вытащил кляп у Уилла изо рта.  
\- Прошу прощения, сир Норан, за грубость моих людей. Не судите их строго, они простые наемники и действуют, как умеют.  
Говорящему было на вид лет пятьдесят. Небольшой рост, округлое брюшко, гладко выбритый двойной подбородок. Лицо было одутловатым, но совсем не злым: как и многие толстяки, этот человек на первый взгляд казался вполне добродушным. Но уже через миг бросались в глаза жесткие складки вокруг пухлого рта, твердая линия челюсти и холодный блеск в темных глазах. Он улыбался, и улыбка выглядела благожелательной. Но в глазах улыбки не было.  
\- Вы барон Кечензо? – спросил Уилл.  
Голос прозвучал сипло, словно он долго кричал, хотя ему и не дали такой возможности. Уилл подавил желание прочистить горло и заставил себя не отвести взгляд, когда его глаза встретились с невозмутимыми, холодными глазами толстяка.  
\- Барон Кечензо? Нет. Хотя он сыграл свою роль в нашей с вами встрече, за что я ему бесконечно признателен. Вас оказалось не так-то просто застать врасплох, сир Норан. Это потребовало определенного плана и точно подобранного момента… Кстати, вы позволите называть вас сиром Уильямом? Или, может быть, даже просто Уиллом?  
\- Кто вы такой?  
Уилл рад был отметить, что голос утратил хрипотцу и совершенно не дрожал, но подчеркнутая любезность похитителя начинала его раздражать. К тому же действовал на нервы второй мужчина, пока что молчаливо сидевший в углу. Уилл со своего стула не мог его как следует рассмотреть, но спиной чувствовал его взгляд и недобрую ухмылку. Всё это очень паршиво, но пока он держал себя в руках и намерен был выяснить как можно больше.  
Толстяк отступил на шаг и отвесил церемонный поклон.  
\- Барон Гильемо Хименес, к вашим услугам. Впрочем, мы с вами были представлены друг другу лет семь или восемь назад при дворе его императорского величества. Хотя вы вряд ли помните.  
Уилл действительно не помнил. Их столько было – этих баронов, графов, маркизов, просто дворян без титула, но с достаточными связями, чтобы втереться в круг, допущенный до представления блистательному сиру Риверте. Он был вторым человеком в империи после короля, а Уилл – его любовником, одним из ближайших к нему людей. Ближе Уилла, формально, были только графиня Риверте и близнецы, их общие дети. Но их очень хорошо охраняли: в замке Шалле, где росли дети под присмотром сиры Лусианы, постоянно состоял сильный отряд во главе с верными людьми. Уилла же Риверте никогда не охранял, точнее, охранял самим фактом своего присутствия с ним рядом. Да Уилл и не позволил бы, чтобы за ним таскались телохранители. После всех этих лет он требовал от Риверте доверия и хотя бы некоторой самостоятельности, и Риверте покорно предоставлял ему требуемое.  
Ну вот и нарвался теперь. Очевидно, что это кто-то из врагов Риверте, которых у того водилось великое множество не только за пределами Вальены или в мятежных провинциях, но и прямо под боком. «Он же сейчас поехал в Сиану один. Что если там его…» - мелькнуло у Уилла, но он тут же одернул себя. Ни к чему придумывать новые тревоги, когда у него по горло собственных забот. Сир Риверте сумеет о себе позаботиться, а Уилл, ради него, обязан сделать то же самое.  
\- Если ждете ответного поклона, развяжите мне руки, - холодно сказал Уилл, и тот, кто назвался бароном Хименесом, рассмеялся неожиданно мелодичным и приятным смехом.  
\- Конечно, конечно! Простите ещё раз мою неучтивость.  
Веревка упала. Уилл поднялся со стула, машинально растирая онемевшие запястья, но на его плечо тотчас легла тяжелая рука. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что сидящий у камина мужчина тоже поднялся и подошел вплотную. Он был отчасти похож на барона, но гораздо выше и стройнее, и с куда более хищным, вытянутым, словно морда гиены, лицом. Во взгляде его глаз, таких же черных и близко посаженных, как у Хименеса, читалось что-то плотоядное. Уилл невольно отступил на шаг, инстинктивно содрогнувшись от прикосновения этого человека.  
\- А это мой брат, капитан Рауль Хименес. С ним вы не знакомы, но теперь исправите это досадное упущение.  
\- Что вам надо, барон? – спросил Уилл. – Вы ведь знаете, кто я, и знаете, в каких я отношениях с графом Риверте. Если вы рассчитываете получить за меня выкуп или шантажировать графа моей жизнью, то…  
\- О нет, - барон покачал головой столь рьяно, словно сама эта идея вызвала в нем глубокое возмущение. При этом глаза его блеснули почти точно тем же плотоядным, хищным блеском, что и у его долговязого брата, по-прежнему нависающего над Уиллом сзади. – Нет, ничего подобного. У меня достаточно денег и мне не нужен выкуп. Также мне ничего и не нужно от сира Риверте. Ничего такого, что он мог бы мне дать.  
\- Тогда зачем вы это сделали? Неужели вы не осознаете последствия?  
Уилл понимал, что ведет себя довольно нагло. Но он уже не чувствовал страха. Он не в первый раз оказался в плену и в общем-то знал, чего ему ожидать. В первый раз его захватил собственный брат, чтобы заманить Риверте в ловушку; во второй раз Уилл оказался во власти своего любовника Альваро Витте, к которому едва не ушел от Риверте, чуть не совершив самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Да и в конце концов, даже в замке Даккар Уилл поначалу был заложником, которому запрещалось выходить за ворота. Да, он знал, каково это – оказаться в плену, и хотя ничего приятного в этом не было, трагедии из ситуации он тоже не делал. Единственное, что его заботило – что подумает Риверте, когда узнает о случившемся.  
Ему станет страшно. И больно. И он будет зол, как сто разъяренных чертей.  
Уилл, откровенно говоря, не завидовал братьям Хименесам.  
Однако те держались весьма уверенно, не ответив на презрительный вопрос Уилла. Барон – насколько Уилл мог судить по внешности, он был старше брата лет на пять-десять, - пригласительно указал пленнику на кресло возле стола. Уилл только теперь заметил, что там лежит бумага, перо и чернила. Они хотят, чтобы он написал Риверте письмо. Значит, все-таки им что-то от него надо. Что ж, не худший вариант – Риверте по крайней мере узнает, в каком положении оказался Уилл, и быстрее примет меры по его спасению.  
Прикинув все это, Уилл не стал тратить время на пустое упрямство и молча сел за стол. Младший Хименес, названный его братом капитаном (вероятно, он служил в армии Риверте и точил на него зуб, может быть, даже из-за недавней ревизии войск), встал у Уилла за креслом, предупреждая малейшую попытку к сопротивлению. Да, они все продумали: с толстым и немолодым бароном Уилл, даже безоружный, мог управиться сам, разбив об его коротко стриженную голову какую-нибудь безделушку из тех, что стояли на каминной полке. Но драться с высоким, плечистым капитаном Уилл пока не рискнул – во всяком случае, для этого следовало выждать подходящий момент.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я написал графу письмо? – спросил Уилл. Задавая вопросы, он чувствовал себя увереннее, словно перехватывал инициативу – хоть это и была всего лишь иллюзия.  
\- Вы, полагаю, хотите этого не меньше нашего, - широко улыбнулся барон. Он встал напротив стола, так что его грузная фигура закрыла окно.  
\- Отойдите, – сухо сказал Уилл, берясь за перо. – Вы заслоняете мне свет.  
Он услышал, как мрачно хмыкнул капитан за его спиной. Барон, однако, услужливо отступил на шаг. Уилл обмакнул перо в чернильницу и поднял взгляд на своего похитителя.  
\- Итак, пишите. «Любовь моя»…  
\- Что?! – перебил Уилл, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Вас что-то смущает? Вы разве не так обращаетесь в переписке к своему благоверному? – насмешливо спросил барон.  
\- Нет, - возмущенно бросил Уилл, чувствуя предательскую краску, выступившую на щеках.  
Рауль Хименес за его спиной ухмылялся теперь во весь рот, показывая два ряда крепких белых зубов. Конечно, они знали, что он фаворит Риверте, именно поэтому Уилл и оказался их мишенью. И, как и большинство вальенской знати, не одобряли их связь, на что Уиллу было так же глубоко наплевать, как и самому Риверте. Однако сейчас насмешки похитителей на эту тему почему-то задели и смутили Уилла.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда начните так, как вы привыкли. Как вы называете его в любовных письмах? Мой драгоценный возлюбленный? Соль моей души и огонь моих чресл? Услада моих одиноких ночей?  
\- Да вы поэт, сир. Притом бездарный, - отрезал Уилл, и капитан Хименес за его спиной громко расхохотался и заехал ему промеж лопаток раскрытой ладонью.  
\- А он мне нравится, Гильемо! Разрази меня гром, этот щенок мне нравится!  
Уилл бросил на Рауля Хименеса через плечо неприязненный взгляд.  
\- Не стоит грубить, сир, - процедил он. – Сейчас обстоятельства сложились не в мою пользу, но, смею вас уверить, это вскоре переменится.  
\- Вы очень храбры, - мягко сказал барон, и от этой мягкости Уилла внезапно окатило холодом. – Хотя это ненадолго. Но всё равно приятно видеть, что в вас достаточно мужества. Это только на руку всем нам, как вы сами вскоре убедитесь.  
Эти загадочные слова прозвучали довольно зловеще, даром что были сказаны почти ласково. Уилл не нашелся, что ответить. Ему опять стало душно, хотя окно было распахнуто и в комнате стояла приятная прохлада, исходившая от деревьев снаружи дома. Но Уиллу вдруг показалось, что его снова запихнули в вонючий мешок. Он опустил глаза и коснулся пером бумаги.  
\- Довольно паясничать, сир. Диктуйте.  
\- Что ж, извольте. Раз вы столь непоэтичны, начните так, как вы обычно обращаетесь к нему в письмах.  
Уилл помедлил всего мгновение. Потом вывел неспешно и уверенно, аккуратными округлыми буквами: «Фернан». Риверте не выносил своего имени, и Уилл никогда не обращался к нему так в письмах. И именно это даст ему знать, что Уилл в беде, даже если остальной текст письма будет вполне невинным. Вообще, они довольно редко вели переписку, поскольку почти не расставались, но и тогда это были не любовные, а деловые письма – Уилл рассказывал, как у него дела, Риверте уведомлял, когда собирается вернуться. И в таких письмах Уилл называл его «сир Риверте», что казалось самым обычным делом.  
\- Просто Фернан? Даже без «милый»? Ну что ж, пусть будет так. Кстати, сир Уильям, у вас отличный почерк. Пишите дальше: «С прискорбием уведомляю тебя, что нынче утром я был похищен твоими врагами».  
Вот как, они решили играть напрямик… Что ж, пусть так. Обращение в письме на «ты» тоже пришлось кстати – в действительности Уилл и Риверте говорили друг другу «вы» большую часть времени, кроме самых интимных моментов. Кому-то это могло показаться странным, но для Уилла, выросшего в Хиллэсе, не было ничего естественнее. Его мать и отец, прожившие вместе без малого тридцать лет, всю жизнь обращались друг к другу на «вы», хотя их любовь ни у кого не вызывала сомнений. Такое обращение придавало их с Риверте отношениям что-то домашнее, словно они были супружеской парой.  
Но братьям Хименесам об этом было знать неоткуда.  
\- «Они не желают получить за меня выкуп. Они не желают излагать тебе никакие требования. Они желают лишь одного: чтобы ты знал, что я у них в плену, и что они намерены причинить мне боль. Сильную боль. Я буду страдать, Фернан, но ты никогда не узнаешь, где я, и не сможешь меня спасти…» Что же вы бросили перо, сир Уильям? Вы побледнели. Может быть, хотите стакан вина? Следовало сразу вам предложить…  
\- Я не стану этого писать, - сказал Уилл.  
Ему хотелось облизнуть пересохшие губы, но этим он выдал бы свою слабость… так внезапно и предательски накатившую слабость, охватившую руки и ноги. Хорошо, что он по крайней мере сидел. Рука Рауля Хименеса, все ещё лежащая на плече Уилла, стала как будто еще тяжелее.  
А взгляд его брата – ещё слащавей и холоднее.  
\- Станете, Уилл. Разумеется, станете, ведь мне нужно каким-то образом дать знать сиру Риверте, что вы похищены. И убедить его в том, что вы пока ещё живы. Есть только один способ сделать это: он должен узнать вашу руку. Это можно сделать посредством письма… или другим, более буквальным путем.  
\- Более… буквальным? – переспросил Уилл.  
Барон Хименес оторвал от него слащавый взгляд и коротко кивнул своему брату. В ту же секунду взвизгнула сталь. Капитан Хименес резко схватил Уилла за руку и ударил её об столешницу, с такой силой, что Уилл вскрикнул. Прижав предплечье Уилла к столу, Хименес занес над ним лезвие кривой сабли – такие сабли носят асмайцы. Нет, он не из вальенской армии, тупо подумал Уилл, вальенцы на таких саблях не бьются. Хотя какая, в конце концов, разница, вальенской или асмайской саблей ему отрубят руку?..  
Потому что именно это и собирался сделать капитан Хименес.  
\- Нет! – крикнул Уилл. Господи, только не это, только не правая рука. Он ведь пишет правой рукой. Писать – это все, что он способен делать хорошо, и если… Мысли путались, Уилл сидел, оцепенев от ужаса и даже не пытаясь вырваться, неотрывно глядя на занесенное над ним лезвие и перекошенное в кровожадном оскале лицо асмайского капитана.  
\- Нет? – эхом откликнулся на его невольный возглас барон Хименес. – Не желаете, чтобы я послал графу Риверте вашу руку в подарок? Тогда пусть он узнает ее иным способом. Например, по вашему почерку. Это же так просто. Не усложняйте все раньше времени, Уилл.  
Уилл быстро кивнул. Господи, это так малодушно, но он кивнул, и сглотнул, и облизнул губы, а когда капитан Хименес разжал стальные пальцы, стискивающие его запястье, и убрал свою жуткую кривую саблю, то из груди Уилла вырвался глубокий вздох. Он ненавидел себя за этот вздох. Но барона Хименеса ненавидел больше. И вложил всю эту ненависть во взгляд, который послал ему поверх стола.  
\- А вы, я погляжу, довольно страстная натура, - проговорил барон, посмеиваясь. – Хотя иначе он бы вас и не выбрал… Вам продиктовать заново? На чем мы остановились?  
И Уилл сделал это: написал то, что от него требовали. Хотя само содержание этого письма было чудовищным. Они вовсе не пытались обмануть Риверте, как Уилл сперва решил. Напротив, сообщали графу, что Уилл в их руках и они намерены причинить ему боль. Они ничего не требовали взамен. Просто уведомляли.  
Они были дьявольски умными людьми. И Уилл опасался, что их жестокость не уступает уму.  
Закончив, он отбросил перо так, словно оно весило сто пудов, и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- За что вы так его ненавидите? – глухо спросил он.  
Барон взял исписанный пергамент и внимательно прочел, убеждаясь, что Уилл ничего не добавил от себя и не попытался подать никаких тайных знаков. Хотя что он мог сообщить Риверте? Он не знал, где находится, и подозревал, что Хименес - вовсе не настоящая фамилия этих двух ублюдков. В первый момент старший показался Уиллу менее опасным, чем младший с его кровожадным взглядом, но сейчас он вдруг понял, что ошибся. Рауль – лишь покорное орудие в руках Гильемо. И вдвоем они сделают с ним все, что захотят.  
Все, что только захотят.  
\- Что ж, - после недолгого молчания сказал барон. – Ваш вопрос вполне уместен. И, коль скоро вы оказались орудием моей мести, вы имеете право знать. Вы совершенно правы, я ненавижу графа Риверте. Он убил моего единственного сына. Повесил его, знатного дворянина, чей род насчитывает восемь поколений прославленных рыцарей. Повесил на суку, как вонючего пса.  
\- У него наверняка была на то причина, - вырвалось у Уилла.  
Он тотчас понял, что это далеко не самый разумный ответ, но было поздно. На скулах барона Хименеса вздулись желваки, голос сорвался впервые с начала разговора, и в нем прорвалась визгливая злоба:  
\- Разумеется! Разумеется, сир Риверте воображал, что у него есть причина! Он же непогрешим, он всегда поступает правильно. Я не непогрешим, сир Норан, но у меня тоже есть ПРИЧИНА убить вас. Теперь вы знаете, какая. Собственно говоря, - произнес он уже спокойнее, задумчиво глядя Уиллу в лицо, - мне стоило бы поступить иначе. Стоило бы выколоть вам глаза, отрезать язык, покромсать в лоскуты ваше красивое лицо. И вернуть в таком виде господину графу. Так следовало бы поступить. Возможно, так я и сделаю… но ещё не теперь.  
Повисла тишина. Уилл сидел, не шевелясь, не дыша. Двое мужчин, один из которых заслонял собой дверь и путь побега, а другой – солнечный свет, неподвижно возвышались за ним.  
\- А теперь мы поужинаем, - беспечно сказал барон, скатывая письмо в свиток. – Потом вы немного отдохнете. А ночью вы и Рауль двинетесь в путь. Вам предстоит длинная дорога.  
\- Куда? – вскинулся Уилл.  
Он знал, что нельзя спрашивать, что теперь любые вопросы обернутся против него, выдадут его слабость, замешательство, страх. Да, он снова чувствовал страх.  
И Риверте, прочтя письмо, написанное рукой Уилла, тоже ощутит этот страх. И эту беспомощность.  
Барон Хименес шагнул к нему. Его тучная спина опять заслонила свет. Он протянул руку и накрыл жирной ладонью холодную щеку Уилла. Прикосновение было нежным.  
\- Далеко, Уилл, - мягко сказал он. – Вы поедете далеко. Поверьте, он никогда вас не найдет.

Они в самом деле поужинали. Уилл не собирался ничего есть, он понимал, что ему наверняка подсыплют что-нибудь в еду или вино. Но стоило ему заупрямиться, как Рауль Хименес вновь потянул из ножен свою кривую асмайскую саблю. Он не убил бы Уилла; к этому времени Уилл уже понял, что гибель его если и наступит, то нескоро, и к тому моменту, возможно, он будет даже хотеть её. Но с капитана Хименеса сталось бы ранить его, отрубить палец или что похуже. Уилл ничего не мог выиграть бесплодным сопротивлением. Поэтому он сдался и поел, не чувствуя вкуса еды и напитков (хотя умом понимал, что они превосходны). А когда его начало клонить в сон, с горечью подумал, что опять лишен возможности узнать, куда его увезут, хоть на сей раз и менее грубым способом.  
Теряя сознание, он смутно увидел сквозь слипающиеся ресницы, как капитан Хименес встал и подошел к нему, а потом что-то сказал своему старшему брату, но слов Уилл уже не разобрал. Он провалился в вязкое забытье – не сон и не явь, нечто среднее. Сквозь эту мутную липкую дымку он ощущал течение времени, но не понимал, что происходит с ним и вокруг него. Поэтому мог лишь гадать, сколько длилось последующее путешествие и сколько времени прошло, прежде чем паутина дурмана начала отпускать его, а дымка рассеиваться. Мало-помалу Уилл вновь ощутил свое тело и безо всякого удовольствия обнаружил, что снова связан. Хотя на сей раз обошлось без мешка на голове, и на том спасибо.  
Уилл проморгался и пошевелился, пытаясь занять более удобное положение. Он лежал, вытянув ноги, на сидении кареты, быстро катившейся по ухабистой земле. Шторы на окнах были плотно задернуты и подвязаны узлом, чтобы не распахнуться от резкого движения экипажа. Было темно, похоже, что снаружи стояла ночь. Уилл потянулся вперед, пытаясь все же выглянуть в окно – и охнул, когда кто-то толкнул его обратно на сидение, а живот кольнуло болью, сперва слабой, потом острой и пугающей.  
\- Лежи тихо, парень, - сказал из темноты низкий голос, который Уилл, к своему неудовольствию, сразу узнал.  
Компанию в карете ему составлял никто иной, как капитан Рауль Хименес. Без своего толстозадого братца - что ж, хоть какое-то облегчение.  
Однако и без брата, бывшего, вне всяких сомнений, головой и сердцем заговора против Риверте, капитан Хименес справлялся прекрасно. Сжимая в руках саблю, он развалился на сидении кареты так же вальяжно, как перед тем в кресле у очага в том доме, куда поначалу привезли Уилла. Когда же это было? Несколько часов назад? Или несколько дней? Судя по тому, что Уиллу подводило от голода живот и отчаянно хотелось справить нужду, скорее второе. Вероятно, они пустились в дорогу затемно, ехали всю ночь и весь день. И вот опять наступила ночь. Куда же его везут? Ведь не в Хиллэс? Уж скорее в Асмай, учитывая, что там у Хименесов явно водится родня…  
\- Риверте найдет меня, - сказал Уилл, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. И хотя почти не различал во мраке лица капитана, скорее почувствовал, чем увидел его оскал.  
\- Не найдет. Вода смывает все следы.  
Вода?..  
Господи, при чем здесь вода?  
Ответ на свой вопрос Уилл получил несколько часов спустя. До рассвета было еще далеко, но вокруг как будто бы посветлело. Когда карета остановилась и Уилла вывели наружу, он понял, почему.  
Перед ним расстилалось море, залитое серебряным отраженным светом полной луны и звезд. рассыпанных по небосклону.  
Уилл стоял и смотрел на волны, накатывающие на его сапоги. Море. Вот куда его везли так долго. Значит, сейчас они у самых южных границ Вальены, там, где к ней примыкает Асмай – некогда гордое княжество, населенное потомками свирепых племен азритов, а последние двадцать лет – одна из множества провинций Вальенской империи. Риверте был тем, кто присоединил Асмай к Вальене, как и прочие страны, и, разумеется, там вдоволь людей, которые точат на него зуб. В том числе и этот долговязый капитан, чьего племянника сир граф столь недальновидно повесил на суку.  
\- Должно быть, он был мародером, - сказал Уилл, не сводя глаз с неподвижной, безмятежной водной глади, серебрящейся под полной луной. Как же это было красиво. И как ужасно.  
\- Кто? – повернулся к нему капитан.  
\- Ваш племянник. Он служил в армии графа Риверте и был мародером или дезертиром, или нарушил прямой приказ. И это случилось в военное время. Иначе бы его не повесили.  
\- Если честно, мне плевать, что его повесили, - сказал капитан Хименес. – Он был славным парнем, но круглым дураком. Как и ты. Заткнись и полезай в лодку.  
Лодка и впрямь была тут, укрытая за крупным валуном. Хименес самолично втащил в неё Уилла, заставив его лечь на дно плашмя, и налег на весла. Он был один, безо всяких подельников. Интересно, подумал Уилл, живы ли ещё те наемники, которым поручили его захватить. Он в этом сомневался. Если Хименесы и впрямь намерены спрятать Уилла так, чтобы Риверте никогда его не нашел, они позаботятся о том, чтобы не оставить никаких следов.  
А если след и найдется, его смоет море.  
Уилл лежал в лодке неподвижно, чувствуя, как вдавливаются в поясницу связанные за спиной руки. Правую ногу Хименес поставил ему на грудь и упирался в неё всякий раз, когда налегал на весла. Сбросить этого здоровяка у Уилла не было ни малейших шансов. Он лежал, слушая шелест волн, резкие крики чаек и шлепанье весел о темную воду. Морской болезнью он не страдал, хоть одно хорошо. Не хватало ещё сейчас проявить слабость желудка, вдобавок к прочим несчастьям.  
Уилл внезапно понял, что к шелесту и плеску добавился новый звук: скрип снастей и шорох паруса на слабом ветру. Он вскинулся, и прежде. чем Хименес снова пнул его сапогом в грудь, успел увидеть огромную темную тень, упавшую на лодку.  
\- Не дергайся теперь, если не хочешь пойти на корм рыбам, - процедил Хименес и, сунув в рот сложенные горстью пальцы, отрывисто свистнул несколько раз.  
Лодка остановилась, и сверху упала веревочная лестница, а рядом с ней – канат.  
Ну конечно, подумал Уилл со смесью смятения и досады. Как я раньше не догадался. Капитан Хименес – вовсе не капитан армии.  
Он капитан пиратского судна.  
Асмайские пираты сами по себе не были такой уж большой проблемой. В сущности, хлопот они доставляли столь мало, что Риверте предпочитал их не замечать. Они промышляли вдоль торговых путей из Асмая в Шимран и Вальену, но никогда не наглели чрезмерно, и вальенский прибрежный флот, состоявший из десятка патрульных кораблей, успешно отражал их нападения. Время от времени какого-то прославленного пиратского капитана хватали, везли в Сиану и торжественно колесовали на виду у улюлюкающей толпы. После этого пираты на время затаивались, потом разбуянивались снова, патруль снова хватал какого-нибудь капитана, и так до бесконечности. Они были как тараканы в подполе: нельзя полностью извести, но не настолько уж они досаждают, чтобы палить по подполу из пушек.  
Впрочем, не исключено, что после нынешних событий граф Риверте кардинально переменит свое мнение на сей счет.  
Хименес обвязал пояс Уилла сброшенным канатом и снова свистнул. Канат потянули вверх, и Уилла тоже потащило вверх, словно игрушку, которую волочет за собой на веревке ребенок. Он зажмурился, инстинктивно задергал в воздухе ногами, слыша в ушах свист ветра и чувствуя, как соленый морской бриз обжигает кожу. И через мгновение выдохнул от облегчения, оказавшись на палубе. Ноги у него подкосились, и он осел наземь.  
Но ненадолго – уже через минуту знакомый сапог пнул его в ноющий живот. Над ним стояли несколько человек, переговаривавшихся на асмайском. Уилл почти не знал этого языка, мог лишь узнать его на слух, но не различал отдельные слова. Впрочем, значение речи матросов он понял вполне ясно, когда двое из них схватили его, протащили по палубе и бросили в трюм.  
Люк сверху захлопнулся, отрезав скудный свет. Уилл остался один в кромешной тьме. В углу кто-то пронзительно, и, как почудилось Уиллу, радостно запищал. Крысы? Уилл сглотнул и, уперевшись связанными руками в склизкий пол, осторожно отполз назад, до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в покатый борт. Море низко, угрожающе гудело за тонкой деревянной стеной, ограждавшей Уилла от всей этот прорвы воды.  
Воды, которая смывает все следы.  
Уилл никогда не бывал в море, и не жаждал побывать. Слишком ненадежным казался крошечный кораблик, брошенный во власть своенравной стихии. Уилл слышал, что среди моряков нет безбожников, что все они истово молятся перед каждым выходом в море, и вполне мог их понять. Однако ему трудно было представить, к примеру, Рауля Хименеса молящимся Триединому. Это был подлый, грубый и безжалостный человек, и Уиллу следовало осознать это в полной мере и как можно скорее. Неизвестно, сколько ему придется пробыть на этом корабле (он искренне надеялся, что недолго), но, в любом случае, он должен выжить и остаться неискалеченным, пока Риверте, так или иначе, его не спасет.  
Но, Господи, как же он спасет Уилла, даже если узнает, что за похищением стоял Гильемо Хименес? Корабль вот-вот снимется с якоря и уйдет в открытое море. Может быть, даже и за море, в одну из тех далеких полудиких стран, куда путешественники с материка редко заплывают. Уилл даже вообразить не мог, что его может ждать в таком месте.  
Он понял, что дышит часто и тяжело, и резко нагнулся вперед, склонив голову между широко разведенными коленями. Стиснул в кулаки связанные за спиной руки. Нет. Он не поддастся панике. И не будет злить Рауля Хименеса. Он будет вести себя спокойно и разумно.  
А дальше – всё в воле Господа Триединого.  
Уилл просидел в трюме остаток ночи и большую часть следующего дня. Судя по тому, как скрипел и раскачивался корабль, а также по суете, гаму и топоту на верхней палубе, они и впрямь вышли в открытое море. Поначалу Уилла немного мутило, но не столько от качки, сколько от нестерпимой вони, царящей в трюме, однако довольно быстро это прошло. Уилл встал на колени, кое-как подполз под люк и попытался разглядеть хоть что-то кроме скудной полоски дневного света, проникавшую сквозь щели в крышке люка. Но не увидел ничего. Ему оставалось только ждать.  
Зато у него было время, чтобы составить небольшой план.  
Когда полоски света в щелях начали бледнеть, люк распахнулся. Уилл увидел высокие сапоги Хименеса, а потом – и его самого, бросающего в трюм доску трапа и спускающегося вниз. Уилл сидел, вжавшись спиной в борт и неотрывно глядя на человека, который приближался к нему.  
Хименес остановился в двух шагах от Уилла и окинул его все тем же плотоядным взглядом, что Уилл уже видел раньше.  
\- Ну как ты тут, парень? Ещё не выблевал все кишки? – спросил Хименес Уилла почти дружелюбно.  
Собственно, именно в этом и заключалась проблема. Сидя в трюме, Уилл понял, что должен во что бы то ни стало оказаться наверху. Но трюм был самой надежной тюрьмой на корабле, и у капитана не было никаких оснований вытаскивать своего пленника наружу. Помимо того, что Уилл мог попытаться сбежать или выпрыгнуть за борт, Хименес, вероятно, не жаждал лишний раз демонстрировать его своим людям. Пираты – продажный сброд, а Риверте не поскупится, пытаясь выяснить, кто и куда увез Уилла.  
В ответ на вопрос Хименеса Уилл запрокинул голову назад и страдальчески застонал, вкладывая в стон все свое актерское мастерство, а потом согнулся, якобы в неудержимом приступе тошноты.  
\- Мне надо на воздух, - выдавил он. – Пожалуйста. Хотя бы на минуту… Здесь… здесь такая вонь…  
\- Да уж, не розами пахнет. Но ты перебьешься, - уверенно заявил Хименес, подходя вплотную и приседая перед Уиллом на корточки.  
До сих пор он только хватал, тащил и пинал Уилла в живот, но сейчас вдруг отбросил спутанные волосы с его глаз неожиданно мягким движением, напомнившим Уиллу прикосновение его старшего брата Гильемо. И это было куда хуже, чем пинки и побои. Уилл скрутился в клубок, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Чёрт, и почему у него нет морской болезни, как у всех нормальных людей?! Он давил из себя рвотные позывы, но ничего не получалось. Уилл в отчаянии закрыл глаза. Если он не убедит Хименеса вытащить его наверх, у него нет ни единого шанса. Разве только…  
«Мне следовало бы выколоть вам глаза. Отрезать язык. Искромсать ваше красивое лицо. И вернуть ему в таком виде. Возможно, так я и поступлю…»  
Уилл отчетливо представил лицо Риверте. Ужас, до неузнаваемости исказивший его черты. Горе. Бешенство.  
Затаенное отвращение.  
Господи, пожалуйста. Только не это.  
Уилл дернулся всем телом, и его вырвало прямо Раулю Хименесу на сапоги.  
\- Твою мать! – завопил асмаец, вскакивая на ноги. – Каналья!  
\- Я же говорил, - простонал Уилл, отворачиваясь от гадкой лужицы, которую исторг из себя с таким трудом. – Мне правда плохо. Всего один глоток свежего воздуха, умоляю вас…  
Хименес снова выругался. Уилл ясно видел, что ему хочется одного – отпинать пленника по всем чувствительным местам и бросить гнить в собственной рвоте. Но барон Гильемо ясно дал понять, что не намерен быстро выводить Уилла из игры. Конечно, от морской болезни не умирают, но в грязном трюме можно подцепить любую заразу, которая вызволит Уилла из плена быстрей и надежней, чем Фернан Риверте.  
Продолжая ругаться, Хименес схватил Уилла за шиворот и вздернул на ноги.  
\- Молчи и ни на кого не смотри. Иначе отрежу тебе язык куда раньше, чем планировал это сделать, - процедил Хименес, толкая Уилла вверх по трапу.  
Свет больно ударил по глазам. Хименес не дал Уиллу времени осмотреться и сразу же подтащил его к борту, толкнул животом на фальшборт.  
\- Хочешь ещё блевать, давай туда. Иначе в следующий раз запихну тебе все обратно в глотку, - услышал Уилл над своей головой его хриплый голос.  
Хименес держал его, нагнув над водой и крепко сжимая загривок Уилла. Фальшборт больно впивался в живот. От зеленой водной глади, колыхавшейся футах в двадцати внизу, Уилла и впрямь затошнило. Он вскинул взгляд, стараясь не задирать при этом головы.  
И увидел то, что хотел. То, ради чего и устроил этот опасный спектакль.  
Они не ушли в открытое море, хотя, похоже, проделали значительный путь вдоль берега. Сам берег виднелся вдали, подернутый дымкой, такой далекий, что невозможно было разглядеть ни сам берег, ни поселений, которые могли там располагаться. Однако Уилл увидел нечто гораздо более важное: громадную скалу, выпирающую из берега и взрезающую море. Скала имела форму сжатого кулака с оттопыренным указательным пальцем, указывающим в небо. Это был мыс Гуфер, самая северная оконечность Асмайского княжества. Они действительно в водах Асмая, но вовсе не так далеко, как Уилл опасался.  
И судя по тому, как нехотя покачивалось судно, стоят на якоре.  
\- Надышался? Пошли, - сказал Хименес уже почти беззлобно, оттаскивая Уилла от борта.  
Уилл шагнул в сторону, кинув на скалистый мыс прощальный взгляд. Ну вот он и выяснил, где находится. Но что толку? Как сообщить об этом Риверте? К тому же отнюдь не факт, что они простоят здесь долго. Сейчас они достаточно далеко от берега и от Вальены, но стоит Хименесу заподозрить неладное, как он прикажет сняться с якоря и исчезнет на горизонте прежде, чем патрульный корабль подойдет на расстояние пушечного выстрела. Впрочем, насколько знал Уилл, патрульные корабли пушками не оснащались – это до сих пор было слишком дорогое и громоздкое оружие, и уж точно не стоило расходовать его на каких-то жалких прибрежных пиратов…  
Перед Уиллом распахнулась дверь – низкая, но явно отличавшаяся от крышки люка. Хименес втолкнул его в каюту, дверь захлопнулась. Уилл увидел неожиданно аскетичное помещение: обеденный стол, привинченный к полу, койка на стене, большой сундук для пожитков. Сказки о безвкусной роскоши, в которой жили асмайские капитаны, похоже, не отвечали действительности. Или Хименес был слишком мелкой сошкой и попросту не сумел награбить себе тех баснословных богатств, что его более удачливые собратья.  
\- Садись на койку. Выпьем, - сказал Хименес.  
Уилл с трудом сел. Качка здесь ощущалась сильнее – наверное, потому, что теперь он находился выше. Но сквозь круглые иллюминаторы проникал дневной свет, и по углам не копошились крысы. Хотя, если начистоту, Уилл предпочел бы их общество обществу бравого капитана.  
Хименес достал из подвесного шкафчика бутыль вина и хлебнул из неё, не утруждая себя разлитием по кубкам. Потом поднес горлышко к губам Уилла. Уилл с готовностью присосался к бутылке и принялся жадно пить. Вино было довольно паршивым, Риверте сморщил бы нос от одного лишь запаха. Но выбирать не приходилось. «Мне нельзя его злить», - снова подумал Уилл, шумно глотая вино.  
\- Ну хватит. А то нажрешься и снова сблюешь, - сказал Рауль Хименес, забирая бутылку. Видимо, в его представлении это было отменной шуткой, потому что он тут же беспечно расхохотался над собственными словами. Уилл попытался выдавить кислую ответную улыбку, но не слишком успешно.  
\- Развяжите меня, - попросил он. – Куда мне здесь бежать? Вокруг вода. А я не умею плавать.  
\- Умеешь, - сказал Хименес, все так же весело улыбаясь. – И неплохо, хотя доводилось тебе плавать только в реке. И мечом владеешь, хотя и не как воин, но все же достаточно хорошо, чтобы проткнуть мне глотку. Я кое-что о тебе знаю, Уильям Норан. Мы с Гильемо как следует во всем разобрались, прежде чем лезть в это дерьмо.  
\- Зачем? – Уилл невольно сглотнул. – Зачем вы-то полезли в это? Насколько я могу судить, вы не слишком скорбели по вашему племяннику, которого казнил граф Риверте.  
\- Это верно, - протянул Хименес. – Тот ещё был мелкий засранец. Хотя и небезнадежный. Пару лет назад я брал его с собой в море, и он показал себя отменным удальцом. Я сразу сказал Гильемо, что парню прямая дорога в моряки, но тот уперся – нет, говорит, вижу для него блестящее будущее имперского офицера. Хотя у парня на роже было написано, что кончит в петле, а в море хоть порезвился бы перед тем как следует. Но то дела Гильемо, а не мои. Хотя, может, потому он так и взъярился, что теперь-то понимает, как я был прав.  
\- Но почему тогда… зачем вы собой рискуете? Риверте убьет вас, когда найдет.  
\- Ты что, всё ещё не понял? Он тебя не найдет. Гильемо умеет прятать концы в воду, ему не впервой. Он хочет, чтобы я отвез тебя в Асмай, а оттуда переправил в Зеберию. Ты ученый парень, слыхал про такую землю?  
\- Слыхал, - отозвался Уилл пересохшими губами.  
Худшие его опасения подтверждались. Зеберия была той самой дикой страной, куда опасались ездить даже самые отчаянные путешественники. Но асмайские пираты, по слухам, порой имели дело с зеберийцами, в основном в том, что касалось контрабанды вина и пряностей, а также работорговли. В Зеберии процветало рабство, и время от времени из асмайских прибрежных сел пропадали молодые юноши и девушки. Часто корабли, перевозившие пленников, перехватывались патрульными кораблями Вальены. Но время от времени некоторые такие суда проскальзывали сквозь заслон и исчезали в морском тумане, а о несчастных пленниках больше никто не слышал. Да и не желал слышать, ведь все это были обычные простолюдины.  
Уилл вдруг остро и болезненно ощутил, как мало он знает о мире вокруг себя и о горестях, которыми полнится этот мир. Видимо, все это в наказание ему за то, что жил в своем уютном мирке, не желая выглядывать дальше собственного носа.  
\- Вы не можете… продать меня туда, – прошептал он, потрясенный этой внезапной перспективой.  
\- Не могу, - хмыкнул Хименес. И прежде, чем Уилл успел издать вздох облегчения, деловито добавил: – Во-первых, тебя всё равно никто не купит. Гильемо не разбирается в таких вещах, но я-то знаю. Перевозка рабов из Асмая, а тем более из Вальены – это всегда огромный риск. Он оправдан, только если сулит большой куш. Был бы ты лет на десять помоложе – тогда да, на тебя нашелся бы спрос. Но сейчас в тебе нет ничего такого, чтоб имело смысл тащить тебя за море. Транспортировка встанет дороже, - прагматично заключил он.  
Уилл не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Оказывается, он никчемный товар с точки зрения бывалого работорговца. Ну надо же, какая досада! И все же кое-что в словах Хрименеса его насторожило.  
\- Вы сказали, во-первых, есть ещё во-вторых?  
\- Умеешь внимательно слушать, - ухмыльнулся капитан. Он вдруг поднялся, подошва его сапог скрипнула о просмоленные доски. – Верно, есть и второе. Я ввязался в это дело, потому что верен своей семье. Мне жаль брата, да и дурака Артуро тоже жаль. А вальенские патрули вдоволь попили мне кровь, так что я не прочь попортить кровь вальенскому военачальнику, хоть и не имею против него ничего лично… ничего личного, парень, - повторил он, шагая к Уиллу и кладя руку ему на шею. – Но семья есть семья. Я объяснил Гильемо, что не отвезу тебя в Зеберию. Но что мешает мне самому сделать с тобой все то, что с тобой сделали бы там? А?  
Он как будто в самом деле ждал ответа. Уилл сидел на узкой корабельной койке, вжавшись спиной в мерно покачивающуюся стену. И не мог поверить. Это… это просто нелепо. Это просто не могло происходить в действительности.  
\- Вы же сказали… вы сказали, я слишком старый, - пролепетал он, и Хименес расхохотался ему в лицо.  
\- Для зеберийских извращенцев – определенно! Но не для меня. Я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю парней постарше. Таких, которые не пищат и не развозят сопли, когда их дерут, а вопят во всю глотку и обещают спустить с меня шкуру. Ты как раз из таких, верно? Ну, сейчас мы это проверим.  
И он рванул ворот на сорочке Уилла, мокрой от пота, крови и морской воды.  
В первый миг Уилл так оторопел, что не двинулся с места. Лишь сидел и смотрел на склонившееся над ним хищное лицо, надвинувшееся так близко, что Уилл ощущал на своей коже кислое от вина дыхание. Хименес оскалился, и Уилл опять машинально отметил, что у него отлично сохранились зубы – а потом вдруг словно вышел из ступора и взвился, изворачиваясь всем телом в тщетной попытке оттолкнуть навалившегося капитана.  
\- Нет! Что вы делаете?  
\- Собираюсь тебя трахнуть, - ухмыльнулся капитан. Грубая мозолистая рука с обломанными ногтями проворно забралась под разорванную рубашку Уилла, задев свежий порез на животе, оставленный саблей асмайца. Уилл зашипел и вывернулся. Места на койке почти не было, он был зажат между деревянной стеной и телом капитана, но все же умудрился высвободить колено и садануть капитана между ног. К сожалению, промазал – удар пришелся не в пах, а в бедро. «Я же собирался его не злить», - мелькнуло у Уилла, и в следующий миг у него зазвенело в ушах от удара, обрушившегося на лицо.  
Уилл на мгновение обмяк, и Хименес воспользовался этим, чтобы перевернуть его на живот и вжать лицом в куцую подушку. Капитан рванул его штаны вниз. Уилл опять дернулся и беззвучно охнул, когда капитан грубо стиснул крепкими пальцами его обнажившуюся ягодицу.  
\- Не дергайся, парень. Всё равно не вырвешься, - сказал Хименес, и Уилл из последних сил прохрипел:  
\- Пустите меня…  
\- Как закончу, так сразу и отпущу.  
Уилл услышал смачный плевок, а потом ощутил болезненный шлепок между ягодиц – капитан озаботился смазать себе путь. Уилл сцепил зубы, судорожно сжимая в кулаки связанные за спиной руки. Он не станет кричать. Черта с два, ни за что.  
И он не кричал, хотя это было унизительно и больно. Очень больно.  
К счастью, продлилось все недолго. Прошла всего минута – впрочем, показавшаяся Уиллу вечностью, - когда Хименес довольно заурчал, и Уилл почувствовал, как ноющий задний проход наполняется противным жидким теплом. Он коротко застонал и вцепился зубами в подушку. Проклятье. Проклятье… но ничего. Ничего. Это уже почти закончилось. Уже почти все.  
\- В Зеберии за твою растраханную дырку не дали бы и ломаного гроша, – проворчал капитан, сползая с Уилла.  
И как ни ужасно было всё происходящее, после этих слов Уилл едва не рассмеялся. Ну надо же, вероятно, его самомнение должно теперь рухнуть просто ниже некуда! Смех клокотал в горле, и Уилл с испугом понял, что близок к истерике. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Надо немедленно взять себя в руки. Хотя так сложно это сделать, когда лежишь лицом вниз в разорванной одежде с семенем насильника, стекающим по ногам…  
Уилл осторожно повернул голову, глядя, как Хименес отходит от него к столу, на ходу заправляя в штаны выпростанную рубашку. Он выглядел несколько недовольным, и Уилл закусил губу, опять удерживая истерический смешок. Не очень–то хорошая из него получилась игрушка, судя по всему. И что же дальше?  
Хименес не спеша выпил вина, на сей раз налив его в кубок. Какое-то время стояла тишина, нарушаемая перекрикиванием матросов снаружи и поскрипыванием корабля, к которому Уилл начинал уже привыкать. Потом Хименес поставил кубок на стол, подошел к Уиллу и распутал верёвку на его руках. Сгреб за шиворот и одним движением стащил с койки, фактически бросив в кресло за столом.  
Перед Уиллом опять возникли бумага, перо и чернила. Чернильница опасно покачивалась и медленно ползла к краю стола от крена стоящего на якоре судна.  
\- Опять? – тупо спросил Уилл.  
Он сцепил под столом руки в замок, стараясь унять дрожь. Сидеть было довольно неприятно, но терпимо. Как ни прискорбно, грубое замечание капитана отвечало истине: Уилл действительно хорошо… ну…. растянут в тех местах. По правде сказать, бывали ночи, когда Риверте брал его гораздо болезненнее и жестче.  
И Уиллу всегда это нравилось.  
\- Да, опять. Он уже должен был получить твое первое письмо и сейчас с нетерпением ждет второго. Пиши: «Любезный Фернан…»  
Уилл молча взглянул на Хименеса. Лицо капитана оставалось таким же хищным, но плотоядности в нем явно поубавилось. Он насытился, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Уилл опустил глаза, взял перо и заскрипел им по пергаменту.  
\- «Рад сообщить тебе, что только что меня хорошенько выдрали в зад. Я получил от этого огромное удовольствие. Я стонал, выл и подмахивал…»  
\- Как портовая шлюха? – пробормотал Уилл. Ему было холодно, несмотря на стоящий зной; рука, выводящая эти ужасные слова под диктовку насильника, заледенела. Но внезапно в глубине его помутившегося сознания шевельнулась какая-то мысль. Спасительная мысль…  
\- Отличное сравнение! – развеселился капитан. – Так и пиши! Или нет… - он вдруг нахмурился, шагнул и накрыл растопыренной пятерней начатое письмо.  
Уилл отстранился, глядя на капитана снизу вверх. Черные глаза, вперившие в него безжалостный взгляд, злобно сощурились.  
– Ах ты хитрый щенок. Решил дать ему знать, что находишься в море? Хорошая затея, но этот номер у тебя не пройдет. А это вот тебе в награду за сообразительность.  
И он наотмашь ударил Уилла по зубам.  
Уилл отшатнулся, повернул голову, сплевывая кровь.  
\- Простите, - прохрипел он. – Я вовсе ничего такого… не имел… в виду.  
\- Ну конечно. – Хименес вырвал у него из пальцев бумагу, порвал в клочки и сунул другой лист. – Пиши заново! И никакой отсебятины на этот раз.  
И Уилл все написал. Все гадкие, отвратительные слова, которые ему диктовал этот человек. И пока он писал, Уилл думал, что теперь сполна понимает намерения братьев Хименесов. Они будут держать Уилла здесь, на корабле, или в другом месте, не важно, в каком. Они будут мучить его, пытать и насиловать, и всякий раз после этого заставлять своей рукой писать Риверте письма. Подробные донесения о том, что с ним делают. И это будет становиться только хуже. Сейчас Хименес просто изнасиловал его, но завтра, вполне возможно, заставит взять в рот. А послезавтра отрежет палец. На левой руке, чтобы Уилл мог написать Риверте отчет об этом событии правой рукой…  
Он сморгнул слезы, наполнившие глаза, и старательно вывел свое имя в низу письма: ровным, округлыми буквами.  
«С любовью, Уилл».  
\- Молодец, - одобрил Хименес, тщательно изучив письмо, и потрепал Уилла по щеке. – Заслужил кормежку. Голоден? Я всегда страшно голоден после хорошего перепиха.  
Благодушие Хименеса закончилось сразу после обеда. Уилла запихнули обратно в трюм – правда, больше не стали связывать. Похоже, Хименес решил, что насилие окончательно сломило и усмирило пленника. И Уилл опасался, что капитан не столь уж далек от истины. Оказавшись в трюме, Уилл заполз в уже знакомый угол, подальше от того, где гнездились крысы, свернулся, обхватив плечи руками, и закрыл глаза. Он уже полностью привык к качке, и теперь она убаюкивала его. Он вдруг понял, что очень устал. И уснул почти сразу после этой мысли.  
Он боялся, что ему приснится Риверте. Но, к счастью, не приснилось ничего.  
Следующие три дня он провел в трюме. Хименес, похоже, на время счел свой семейный долг выполненным, а может, был просто занят: Уилл слышал, как он орет на своих матросов наверху. Корабль по-прежнему стоял на якоре, но Уилл опасался, что это ненадолго. На третий день наверху все стихло, и зычный голос капитана не оглашал тишину, из чего Уилл заключил, что капитан, вероятно, взял шлюпку и отбыл на берег по каким-то своим делам. Уилл надеялся, что он пробудет там как можно дольше.  
Хименес вернулся к ночи. И решил наконец нанести Уиллу визит.  
Когда доска трапа упала внутрь, корабль тяжело качнулся и стал поворачиваться. Они отплывали.  
\- Как тут наши дела? – развязно осведомился Хименес, спускаясь в трюм и вставая над Уиллом.  
Уилл поднял на него покрасневшие глаза.  
\- Я хочу есть, - сказал он севшим от трёхдневного молчания голосом, и Хименес деланно удивился.  
\- Разве тебя не кормили? Проклятье, неужто я забыл отдать соответствующие распоряжения? Ну да не беда. Пойдем со мной наверх, поужинаем, выпьем. Развлечёмся.  
Он осклабился при последних словах, и Уилл подумал: вот оно. Передышка закончилась. Он сейчас опять меня изнасилует, а потом… что потом? Очередное идиотское, извращенное письмо, которое мне так же мучительно писать, как Риверте – читать? Всё это лишено смысла. Нужно согласиться пойти с Хименесом, выйти на палубу, а там броситься к борту и… Конечно, они могут успеть выловить Уилла, прежде чем он пойдет ко дну, но может, и нет. Может, всё закончится прямо сейчас.  
Но ведь тогда Риверте действительно не найдёт Уилла. Даже его тела. Много лет назад Уилл уже пытался покончить с собой – из-за Фернана Риверте. Не по его вине, но из-за него… И на всю жизнь запомнил, как смотрел на него Риверте наутро, сидя у его постели.  
\- Нет, - сказал Уилл.  
\- Что? – сощурился капитан.  
\- Я никуда с вами не пойду.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - ухмылка Хименеса стала шире. – Ну и не надо. Не хочешь трахаться в мягкой постельке – можно и здесь.  
И в этот миг Уилл вскинулся и бросился на него всем телом с места, точно змея в прыжке.  
Хименес этого не ждал. Они упали вместе и покатились по дну трюма. Уилл не пытался наносить удары, он крепко обхватил Хименеса поперек тела, чтобы хоть на миг ограничить его движения, и бешено зашарил ладонью по его левому бедру. Кинжал, ему просто нужен кинжал и только… и внезапно он застыл, болезненно вспомнив кулак, несущийся ему в лицо в капитанской каюте. Левый кулак. Хименес был левшой.  
И ножны у него висели на правом бедре.  
\- Ах ты ж сука, – прохрипел капитан, хватая Уилла за грудки и рывком перекатывая на спину.  
Это был конец. Уилл всхлипнул, рванулся, получил новый удар в живот, а потом по лицу. В глазах начало темнеть. Хименес ударил его опять, и сквозь дымку боли и наползающей темноты Уилл смутно услышал снаружи какой-то шум. Слишком сильный шум для простого отплытия корабля со стоянки. Хименес, занятый избиением своего пленника, не сразу обратил на этот шум внимание. А когда все же обратил, уже было поздно. Слишком поздно для Рауля Хименеса.  
Трап, скинутый в трюм, скрипнул и задрожал, свистнуло лезвие, и Рауль Хименес умер. Уилл увидел его черные глаза, раскрывшиеся неимоверно широко, и кровь, хлынувшую из удивленно приоткрытого рта. Хименес издал короткий недоумевающий звук: он не успел оглянуться и так и не узнал, кто или что его убило.  
Уилл с трудом спихнул с себя разом отяжелевшее тело и посмотрел на Риверте, стоящего над ним с окровавленным мечом в руке.  
Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга. В полумраке трюма Уилл с трудом различал черты лица Риверте, видел только линию челюсти, закаменевшую, точно у мраморного изваяния, и всклокоченные в пылу боя волосы, обрамляющие заострившееся лицо.  
\- Уилл, - сказал Риверте голосом, который Уилл в первый миг не узнал. Но это же он? Действительно он? Некому больше...  
\- Да, - слабо отозвался Уилл. – Я… я в порядке. Всё хорошо.  
Риверте не глядя переступил через труп Хименеса, бросил меч и, схватив Уилла за плечи, вздернул на ноги – почти так же грубо, как это делал убитый им асмайский капитан. А потом сгреб Уилла в охапку и прижал к себе. Уилл ткнулся носом в кожаную перевязь на его плече, вдыхая запах пота и крови.  
\- Я не сплю, - пробормотал он. – Точно не сплю? Будет обидно, если…  
\- Ты горишь, - Риверте взъерошил ему волосы на затылке, озабоченно ощупав шею. – Сможешь идти?  
\- Думаю, да… Фернан…  
\- Молчи. Все разговоры на берегу.  
Уилл покорно кивнул. Ему вдруг стало очень спокойно и опять ужасно захотелось спать. Риверте обхватил его плечи левой рукой, в правой снова сжав меч. Снаружи доносились вопли и грохот битвы – похоже, Риверте сумел как-то проникнуть на корабль незамеченным. Уилл вдруг понял, что он весь мокрый. Вот почему он так странно выглядел, ступив в трюм: влажные волосы липли к лицу, с одежды потоками струилась вода. Он добрался до корабля вплавь, понял Уилл. Но как же… тут ведь очень далеко. Лиги две, а то и больше.  
Ладно. Как сказал Риверте, все вопросы на берегу.  
Уилл сделал шаг, потом другой, ступил ногой на трап и обмяк. Риверте не дал ему упасть, подхватив на руки. Как же он будет драться наверху?.. Уилл не успел обдумать эту тревожную мысль, потому что наконец-то – наконец-то! – лишился чувств.  
Ну слава тебе, Господи. Давно пора.

**Глава вторая**

Всю обратную дорогу Уилл проспал. Правда, он очнулся почти сразу, как только Риверте с его соратниками переправились на берег. Они действительно добрались до корабля вплавь – не было никакой возможности подойти к судну на шлюпке, потому что дозорные немедленно заметили бы их, и Хименес увел бы судно в открытое море. Так же не было возможности и преследовать их на корабле – у Риверте просто не было времени снарядить такой корабль. Бухта у мыса Гуфер находилась далеко от портовых городов Вальены и Асмая, в ней часто вставали на стоянку пираты и контрабандисты, а пути патрульных судов проходили южнее. Это было отличное место, чтобы надежно спрятать человека и увезти его прочь, едва только возникнет такая необходимость.  
Поэтому Риверте взял десять человек, державшихся на воде, как рыбы, и в то же время умеющих хорошо драться. И вместе с ними добрался до корабля вплавь. Они поднялись на палубу по якорной цепи, внезапно напали и перерезали половину команды прежде, чем кто-то успел поднять тревогу. Судно было захвачено в считанные минуты. Риверте никого не оставил в живых. А когда все было кончено, велел спустить на воду шлюпку и вернулся на берег вместе с Уиллом.  
Все это, впрочем, Уилл узнал только днем позже. А тогда просто очнулся на берегу, чувствуя, как его закутывают в теплое одеяло. Его больше не бил озноб, теперь ему было жарко, он что-то протестующе пробормотал, и тут же ощутил на щеке теплые губы Риверте, который негромко шикнул на него, велев лежать смирно. Уилл подчинился. Его как следует обогрели у огня, переодели в чистую и сухую одежду, снова закутали в одеяло и усадили в седло, а Риверте сел сзади, обнимая Уилла и прижимая к себе рукой, держащей поводья. Уилл позволял делать с собой все, что угодно: он завис где-то между дремой и явью, а когда Риверте обнял его и осторожно пустил свою лошадь шагом, Уилл привалился головой к его плечу и уснул, крепко и безмятежно. И проспал всю дорогу до замка, в котором они остановились.  
Уилл не знал, что это за замок. Они опять оказались в Вальене, и, должно быть, им дал приют какой-то местный владетель, а может, Риверте просто вломился в ворота и заявил, что конфискует замок в пользу короны. Всё это Уилла ни в малейшей степени не интересовало. Открыв глаза, он увидел комнату, просто обставленную, чистую и светлую, и солнечный свет, косо ложащийся на каменный пол, посыпанный мелкой сухой соломой. Пошевелившись, Уилл понял, что все его тело замотано повязками – он и не знал, что в этом есть необходимость. Да может, её и не было. Риверте наверняка наорал на лекаря, велел позаботиться об Уилле как следует, и перепуганный лекарь решил перестраховаться. В сущности, Уилла немного беспокоил только порез на животе, который нанесла ему сабля Хименеса в карете, да и то не слишком. Он приподнялся на локтях и поморщился – не столько от боли, сколько от тугих бинтов, врезавшихся в кожу.  
\- Не вставай, - Риверте возник рядом в мгновение ока, точно дух, спустившийся с небес к нераскаявшемуся грешнику. Уилл вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Лекарь запретил тебе подниматься с постели по меньшей мере до завтра. Хотя, - добавил Риверте, пощупав лоб Уилла, - жар уже спал. Но если ты сейчас встанешь, то…  
\- Горько в этом раскаюсь, - закончил за него Уилл и чуть улыбнулся.  
Риверте моргнул. Он явно собирался сказать совсем не это. И куда только подевались его вечные колкости? Уилл поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо – в первый раз как следует посмотрел прояснившимся наконец взглядом.  
И только в этот миг осознал, что пережил Риверте за последние несколько дней.  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - вырвалось у Уилла.  
\- Правда? Не замечал, – Риверте рассеянно запустил пальцы во всклокоченную шевелюру. Он выглядел помятым и измученным, словно очень давно не спал. Разумеется, граф Риверте вообще почти не спал, обходясь двумя-тремя часами отдыха в сутки, но судя по его изможденному лицу со впавшими щеками и темным кругам, залегшим под глазами, на сей раз сир граф счел и два-три часа непозволительной роскошью. «Конечно, - подумал Уилл. – Он, должно быть, скакал галопом день и ночь, как только узнал… Он просто не мог иначе».  
Уилл выдавил тень улыбки и протянул Риверте руку. Риверте, отчего-то поколебавшись мгновение, сел с ним рядом и сжал его пальцы своими, с такой силой, что они хрустнули.  
\- Ты зато выглядишь превосходно, - сказал Риверте. – Особенно учитывая все, что тебе пришлось пережить.  
\- Не надо об этом… - пробормотал Уилл, отводя глаза.  
\- Надо, Уилл. Это моя вина. Я знал, что нельзя оставлять тебя одного в Кастерлее. У меня было дурное предчувствие перед отъездом, и все равно я уехал, а ты…  
\- Ох, прекрати, ради всего святого! – у Уилла внезапно разболелась голова. Голос Риверте был ровным и бесстрастным, словно он говорил о том, в чем непоколебимо уверен. И у Уилла не было сейчас совершенно никаких сил, чтобы спорить или переубеждать его. – Просто... просто прекрати. Никто не виноват. Кроме Хименесов, конечно.  
\- Они мертвы. Мне очень жаль, Уилл, но они оба мертвы. Я хотел взять их живыми и сделать с ними то… то, что они собирались сделать с тобой. Мне быстро удалось выяснить, кто это сделал, но старый ублюдок барон вскрыл себе вены, едва я стал штурмовать его замок. Он еще дышал, когда я вошел, и успел меня заверить, что мне никогда тебя не найти. Хотя он пообещал, что я буду получать регулярные отчеты о состоянии твоего здоровья. Я надеялся отыграться на его поганом братце, но когда нашел тебя в том трюме и увидел, что он… я просто не удержался.  
\- Перестань, - сказал Уилл, закрывая глаза. – Пожалуйста, перестань. Я не хочу о них говорить. Я… очень рад, что они мертвы. Надеюсь только, у них не осталось родичей.  
\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Риверте. – Артуро Хименес был единственным сыном барона, а Рауль бездетен.  
\- За что ты его повесил? Артуро Хименеса?  
\- За убийство. И бесчинство. Это случилось несколько месяцев назад. Этот молодой подонок вместе с компанией дружков вломились в трактир, зарезали его хозяина, изнасиловали служанку и сожгли заведение дотла. Молодые дворяне в провинции часто так поступают, местные власти не находят на них управы, в лучшем случае они отделываются штрафом. Но в это время я как раз проводил смотр гарнизона неподалеку, и жена убитого трактирщика подала мне жалобу. Я решил, что это хороший случай примерно наказать буянов. Не просто казнить, а казнить позорно, чтоб другим неповадно было. Но поскольку они дворяне, я отправил запрос Рикардо в столицу, чтобы получить его личное дозволение предать преступников именно такой казни. Рикардо позволил. Ублюдков повесили. Вот и всё.  
\- Вот и всё, - устало повторил Уилл.  
Что ж, точка поставлена, все встало на свои места. Конец проклятому семейству Хименесов, похоже, породившему одних только подонков и жестоких убийц. И конец всей этой истории.  
Верно?  
Какое-то время они молчали. Уилл лежал, откинувшись на подушку, а Риверте сидел рядом, теребя его пальцы. Все хорошо, подумал Уилл, все позади. Я не зря верил в него, он нашел меня и спас. Мы просто переступим через это, как через трупы проклятых Хименесов, и пойдем дальше.  
Верно?..  
\- То письмо, - сказал Уилл, не открывая глаз. – То, что я написал… второе письмо…  
\- Было совершенно гениальным, - вскинулся Риверте, и на его измученном, посеревшем лице в первый раз за день расцвела улыбка. – Абсолютно! Ваш писательский дар, Уильям, словно доброе вино – крепнет и обретает богатство вкуса с каждым годом. Смотрите только не опьянейте от самодовольства. Впрочем, я за этим прослежу.  
Он опять перешел на «вы», «Уильям» и свои привычные подначки. Значит, и правда, все опять хорошо. Уилл попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но попытка вышла жалкой.  
\- Я имею в виду, - с трудом выдавил он, - те слова, которые Рауль Хименес заставил меня написать…  
\- А я имею в виду точки, которые вы расставили под буквами «г», «у», «ф», «е» и «р». Не в таком порядке, и я, признаться, не сразу обратил на это внимание. И то лишь потому, что знаю ваш почерк и вашу маниакальную педантичность. Ваше первое письмо отвечало всем требованиям каллиграфии, хоть вы и писали его с ножом у горла, да и второе немногим ему уступало. И эти неаккуратные, жирные точки под пятью отдельными буквами никак не могли быть следствием простой небрежности.  
\- Я боялся, что вы не поймете, – прошептал Уилл.  
\- Ну как я мог не понять, Уилл? Я же видел, как вы пишете, тысячу раз. И я вас знаю. Только вы очень рисковали. Ведь этот негодяй наверняка внимательно изучал ваши письма, прежде чем их отправить. Что бы вы сказали, если бы он заметил эти пометки?  
\- Что это просто брызги чернил, - признался Уилл. – Корабль качало, да и к тому же у меня порядком дрожали руки. Хотя не знаю, поверил ли бы он или нет. Он был довольно умным человеком.  
\- Именно что был, - заявил Риверте, сжимая пальцы Уилла крепче. – И на вашем месте я бы сделал исключение из благочестивого правила «о покойниках либо хорошо, либо никак».  
\- Давайте лучше никак. Не хочу вспоминать о нем.  
\- Совершенно с вами согласен.  
\- Я бы поспал, - сказал Уилл, немного помолчав. – Мне уже правда лучше, только все время клонит в сон. Вы… посидите здесь ещё немного?  
\- Я посижу столько, сколько потребуется, Уилл. Спи. Я здесь и никуда не уйду.  
«Неправда, - подумал Уилл. – Ты уйдешь. Может, и не прямо сейчас, сперва убедишься, что я и правда крепко сплю. Но потом… ты всегда уходишь».  
Он не смог узнать, правдиво ли его подозрение, потому что через минуту уже снова спал. 

Уиллу очень хотелось покинуть замок Барендо – так звалось это место – как можно скорее: слишком близко оно находилось к морю, к Асмаю и к воспоминаниям, все ещё повергавшим его в дрожь. Но в такой милости ему было отказано. Лекарь, дрожащий и мямлящий под свирепым взором сира Риверте, сказал, что не сможет поручиться за благополучное выздоровление Уилла, если тот тронется в путь раньше, чем через две недели. Рана на животе была хотя и неглубока, но успела воспалиться – скорее всего, из-за грязи трюма, в котором Уиллу пришлось провести несколько дней. Уилл ощущал себя весьма сносно и был уверен, что его жизнь вне опасности, однако лекарь имел все основания опасаться за собственную жизнь, причем больше, чем Уилл за свою. К лекарям сир Риверте был беспощаден – у него была дурная привычка обвинять прислугу во всех смертных грехах и требовать от неё ответа за все свои личные неприятности. От этой привычки, как и от многих других, Уилл давно отчаялся его отучить, так что просто махнул рукой и принял капризы господина графа как неизбежную данность.  
Как результат, они застряли в Барендо ещё на две недели. Это не было так уж плохо. Уже на второй день нездоровая сонливость отпустила Уилла. Он никогда не отличался слабым здоровьем, его тело, тренированное многолетними походами рядом с неугомонным Риверте и закаленное в дождях, снегах, степях и пустынях, успешно боролось с болезнью и победило её. Вскоре он вышел во двор, а там и за ворота. Ему хотелось проехаться верхом, хотя воспоминания о последней такой прогулке неизменно заставляли его вздрагивать. Хорошо хотя бы, что Барендо находился не в степи, а в лесополосе сразу за степью, так что по крайней мере вид из замкового окна не навевал на Уилла мрачных мыслей. Риверте почти все время был рядом, отлучаясь лишь на час или два в день, чтобы разобрать корреспонденцию и ответить на неё: после недавней ревизии у него накопилась прорва бумажной работы, на которую он непрестанно жаловался тем громче и возмущённее, чем крепче и бодрей становился Уилл. Мало-помалу жизнь вернулась в прежнюю колею и пошла своим чередом. Рана Уилла затянулась и побледнела, он уже мог, при желании, сесть в седло, и даже, пожалуй, предаться акту любви с сиром Риверте, если бы захотел…  
Но он не хотел.  
После того первого дня они больше ни единым словом не поминали между собой братьев Хименесов. Особенно тщательно Уилл избегал говорить о Рауле. По правде, теперь он недоумевал, что вообще осмелился заикнуться о том ужасном письме – вероятно, это произошло лишь потому, что тогда Уилл все ещё был в шоке и полубреду и не вполне осознавал, что говорит. Но теперь он полностью оправился. И твердо решил похоронить произошедшее так глубоко, так надежно, как только сможет. Ему было больно и стыдно; по ночам, случалось, хотелось сунуть в рот кулак и вцепиться в него зубами до крови – но что бы это изменило, кому бы помогло? Что случилось, то случилось. Уилл уже не был тем трепетным, чувствительным юношей, который обмирал почти пятнадцать лет назад, подъезжая в сопровождении грозного капитана Ортандо к мрачным стенам замка Даккар, где его поджидал ужасный граф Фернан Риверте, зловещий Вальенский Кот… сейчас даже вспомнить об этом было смешно. Уилл давно не ребенок, и уж тем паче он давно не девственник. Да, он подвергся насилию, но что с того? Как бы горько он ни жалел, как бы ни стыдился, это не изменит случившегося и не сделает его чище. Значит, нужно просто забыть. Уилл был совершенно уверен, что сумеет.  
Почти совершенно уверен.  
И все же он ни разу не пришел в объятия Риверте с того дня. Хотя Уиллу было хорошо, тепло и уютно ехать с ним в седле, кутаясь в одеяло и привалившись головой к его надежному, сильному плечу. Риверте сделал, что мог, спас его так быстро. как сумел, и в случавшемся ни на йоту нет его вины. Но, когда они оказались наконец в безопасности, вместе, рядом, Уилл понял, что не хочет ложиться с Риверте в постель. И не в Риверте было дело, а в Уилле. Верней, не в Уилле даже, а в проклятом капитане Рауле Хименесе, чья сальная ухмылка, обнажающая отлично сохранившиеся крепкие зубы, всплывала в памяти Уилла всякий раз, стоило ему закрыть глаза. «Не дергайся, парень, все равно не вырвешься». Снова и снова, каждый раз. Из-за своего ранения Уилл пока что спал в постели один, но когда Риверте утром приобнимал его, он напрягался и старался незаметно выскользнуть из объятий, а когда целовал, то Уилл, хоть и не отворачивался, но принимал поцелуй не страстно, а терпеливо, едва разжимая губы и стараясь не задеть ненароком язык Риверте своим языком. Он был уверен, что это вскоре пройдет, что ему просто нужно немного времени. Почти совершенно уверен.  
Риверте, разумеется, все это замечал. Уилл боялся, что граф попытается рано или поздно вызвать его на откровенный разговор, заставит рассказать, что с ним сделал Хименес – потому что хотя в письме, которое Уилла заставили написать, говорилось обо всем предельно ясно, и Риверте, и Уилл вели себя так, словно ничего подобного не случилось. Да, Уилла держали в плену, резали саблей и избивали. Но не более того. И хотя это не объясняло, почему Уилл избегает теперь интимных прикосновений, они словно молчаливо условились между собой не поднимать эту тему, и Уилл был благодарен Риверте, что тот не пытается сломать стену и спровоцировать его на откровенность, такую болезненную, постыдную и, в сущности, никому не нужную. Риверте знал, и Уилл знал, что он знает, и они оба делали вид, что через это можно просто переступить и жить дальше. Уиллу всем сердцем хотелось верить, что это молчаливое взаимопонимание, этот негласный уговор между ними сработает именно так, как надо.  
На второй неделе, когда Уилл уже мог гулять, но ещё опасался садиться в седло, он сидел на крепостной стене, обхватив руками колени и рассеянно оглядывая долину, раскинувшуюся вокруг замка. Он вполне мог пойти погулять пешком, у него уже хватило бы на это сил, да и лекарь позволил, но Уиллу не хотелось лишний раз выходить за крепостные стены, такие толстые и надёжные, сулящие полную безопасность. Конечно, он мог попросить Риверте сопровождать его, но это значило бы показать, что ему страшно, показать слабость, а Уилл решительно не желал быть слабым. С него довольно смятения и беспомощности, которых он натерпелся в плену – хватит, больше он не собирается дрожать и мямлить. Отныне он будет сильным. Тогда, глядишь, Риверте престанет так беспокоиться о нем. По правде, это беспокойство начинало Уиллу немного досаждать. Они проводили вместе много времени, читали, пили вино, Риверте даже как-то попросил Уилла сыграть ему на гитаре. И Уилл сыграл. А потом они допили вино в полном молчании, Уилл пожелал графу спокойной ночи и ушел спать – один, снова один. И чувствовал спиной долгий, испытующий взгляд Риверте, которым тот проводил его до дверей. Время, молчаливо твердил Уилл ему и себе, просто дай мне ещё немного времени. И всё опять будет хорошо.  
Так что он не хотел давать Риверте повод для лишних хлопот, поэтому не попросился погулять за воротами, а вдыхал свежий воздух, сидя на стене. Когда Риверте возник рядом с ним, Уилл вздрогнул. Хотя прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он вздрагивал, обнаружив рядом с собой неслышно подошедшего графа – ещё одна его дурная привычка, с которой Уиллу пришлось смириться. Но теперь она вдруг снова начала ему досаждать. Уилл повернул голову в сторону тени, упавшей на крепостной зубец перед ним, и сказал:  
\- В следующий раз, если так опять подкрадетесь, я попросту свалюсь со стены, и это будет на вашей совести.  
Он старался, чтобы голос прозвучал весело, и это ему, похоже, удалось. Риверте хмыкнул и выступил из тени, облокачиваясь о зубец напротив.  
\- К вам подкрадешься, как же, - пожаловался он. – Вы всегда начеку, как мышь.  
\- Кошки едят мышей, - рассеянно заметил Уилл, и Риверте хищно сверкнул глазами.  
\- Когда они такие неодолимо сладкие – едят с удовольствием. И всякий раз просят добавки.  
Игривый тон и недвусмысленно читающийся в нем эротический подтекст в прежние времена позабавили бы Уилла, и короткая перепалка завершилась бы поцелуем, а может, и чем-то посерьезнее. Но сейчас он только выдавил улыбку, слишком неестественную, чтобы обмануть Риверте. Лицо графа на мгновение померкло. Уилл смотрел на него, озаренного светом яркого летнего дня, и поймал себя на том, что снова любуется им, как прежде. Следы усталости и тревог, от которых Риверте ненадолго подурнел, полностью изгладились. Лоб снова стал гладким, синие глаза ярко сверкали на чисто выбритом лице, ветер слегка шевелил безупречно уложенные надо лбом черные волосы. Как ты красив, подумал Уилл, столько лет прошло, а ты все так же красив. Непостижимо, неповторимо. Все тебя хотят, а ты хочешь только меня, а я не подпускаю тебя к себе и… я тебя не стою.  
\- Смотрите, – сказал Риверте чуть-чуть поспешно, словно увидел в лице Уилла нечто такое, что его испугало. – Я не просто так к вам подкрался, у меня была уважительная причина. Хотел сделать сюрприз.  
\- Я терпеть не могу сюрпризы, – напомнил Уилл, и Риверте самодовольно кивнул:  
\- Знаю, именно потому так приятно их вам преподносить. Взгляните.  
Он поставил перед Уиллом какой-то небольшой ящик, высотой до колена. Ящик выглядел довольно причудливо – он был сколочен из ажурных дощечек красного дерева, мелких, очень искусной резьбы, собранных в аккуратный куб. С одной стороны куба была гладкая отполированная доска, с трех других – бесчисленное множество мелких деревянных деталей. Уилл с любопытством повернулся, разглядывая странную вещицу.  
\- Это походный письменный стол, - пояснил Риверте. – Он весит всего пять фунтов и занимает совсем мало места, его легко можно приторочить к седлу, а то и просто нести на плече. И он раскрывается… Да сами посмотрите.  
Он взял ящик за бока, что-то повернул, потянул, резные дощечки поползли в стороны на невидимых болтах и пружинах – и как по волшебству, перед Уиллом вдруг очутился весьма основательный письменный стол на коротких ножках, позволяющих работать, сидя на земле. В нижней части стола было множество отделений и креплений, предназначавшихся для чернил, перьев, бумажных свитков и прочего.  
\- Как здорово, - восхищенно сказал Уилл, и Риверте просветлел:  
\- Вам нравится? Я увидел его в кабинете одного из наших вассалов, когда мы делали смотр. Их создает один мастер в Шимране, строго на заказ. Такие устройства ещё не распространены широко, они только входят в моду. И вы станете одним из её законодателей.  
\- Если это доставит вам удовольствие, – улыбнулся Уилл.  
\- Если это доставит ТЕБЕ удовольствие, – мягко поправил Риверте, и улыбка Уилла стала смущенной. Он погладил полированную столешницу, отливавшую на солнце темной вишней, так, словно это было живое существо. Прекрасный инструмент, в самом деле, Уилл уже представлял себя работающим за ним, сидя на земле в окружении бесконечных шатров с реющими над ними стягами Вальенского Кота… и все станет, как прежде… обязательно станет, в конце концов.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Уилл и повернулся к Риверте, чтобы…  
Он сам не знал - что. Движение вышло само собой, так естественно. И только когда ладонь Риверте легла ему на шею, Уилл понял, что сейчас произойдет, и застыл. Улыбка на губах склонившегося к нему Риверте застыла тоже. Они стояли на крепостной стене, на ветру, подавшись друг к другу (как в Даккаре, внезапно подумал Уилл, точно так мы стояли на стене в Даккаре, и он перегнул меня в поясе назад и поцеловал на глазах у многотысячной вражеской армии), и смотрели друг другу в глаза, и так мало оставалось до поцелуя… и так много, невыносимо много. Целая пропасть лежала до поцелуя.  
Риверте медленно склонил голову и тронул лоб Уилла сухими губами.  
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он.  
Солнце сверкало, переливаясь в поверхности вишневого дерева, темного, как засохшая кровь.

Шедевр неизвестного Уиллу мастера стал первым, но отнюдь не последним подарком от Риверте. В следующие дни Уилл получил также, последовательно: несколько книг, в числе которых был исключительно редкий «Трактат о естестве» мэтра Корнелиуса Пегерино, в превосходном состоянии; набор отборных гусиных перьев с позолоченными наконечниками; безумно дорогие чернила, выжимаемые из сока хантайского ореха, который до обработки являлся сильнодействующим ядом, посему работа с ним была смертельно опасна, что и обуславливало баснословную стоимость чернил – впрочем, они её окупали, поскольку не растекались от влаги и не выцветали десятилетиями. Кроме того, Уилл получил нового коня, взамен того, которого убили под ним похитители. Последний подарок был, пожалуй, единственным, в котором Уилл действительно нуждался: он не то чтобы очень любил лошадей, но ладил с ними и привязывался к ним, и по своей убитой кобыле нешуточно горевал. Новая лошадь оказалась гнедым шимранским жеребцом, хотя Риверте знал, что Уилл предпочитает кобыл. Впрочем, в этой лошади было идеально все, кроме пола – жеребец был невысокий, ладный, не слишком резвый, отменно объезженный, смирный и очень ласковый. Уже через час знакомства Уилл кормил его яблоком с руки, а ещё через час сделал на нем круг по замковому двору и подумал, что можно хоть прямо сейчас выехать за ворота и понестись галопом через поле.  
И впервые за прошедшие две недели эта мысль не вызвала в нем напряжения.  
Однако Уилл не выехал за ворота тотчас. Этот подарок Риверте преподнес ему не лично, а посредством сира Гальяны, который разбудил Уилла, уведомив, что новая лошадь с нетерпением ожидает знакомства с ним в конюшне. Так что и поблагодарить Уиллу пришлось тоже Гальяну, а не Риверте, который этим утром куда-то уехал – совсем ненадолго, как заверил Гальяна помрачневшего Уилла, всего на пару часов. Уилл кивнул, хотя в глубине души понимал, что и так удерживает графа рядом с собой больше, чем допустимо. Будь воля Уилла, он остался бы здесь ещё на месяц… не потому, что ему нравилось в Барендо, а потому, что не хотелось высовываться за порог. Прямая, с виду такая безопасная дорога через поля вызывала в нем безотчетный страх. Хотя на сей раз он не поедет один.  
По правде, Уилл не был уверен, что когда-нибудь ещё куда-нибудь поедет один.  
Но все эти мысли выветрились, стоило ему познакомиться с Огнегривом – так звали жеребца, хотя грива его была скорее каштановой, чем огненной. Уилл подумал, что имя слишком вычурное и не подходит его коню так же, как драгоценные хансайские чернила не подходили к книге, которую писал Уилл. С другой стороны, какими ещё чернилами писать эпос о Вальенском Коте, и какой ещё лошадью мог утешить и задобрить своего фаворита всесильный граф Риверте? Утешить и задобрить… в этом было что-то настолько неприятное, что Уилл тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенное раздражение. Риверте изо всех сил старается поднять ему настроение, и, кстати говоря, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Тем более что, сделав пару кругов на этом самом дареном коне, Уилл и впрямь повеселел. И подумал, что как только Риверте вернется, предложит ему прогуляться верхом за воротами вместе.  
Приподнятое настроение сохранялось у него до самого вечера, пока не начало темнеть и не стало ясно, что погулять верхом до заката они уже не успеют. Риверте вернулся затемно, но совсем не выглядел уставшим, когда вошел в ярко освещенную гостиную (Уилл теперь всегда требовал много света, хоть Гальяна и ворчал, что этакая расточительность вскоре пустит его хозяина по миру). Граф даже что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, как показалось Уиллу. «Неужели опять новая война? Так скоро?» - подумал он, а вслух сказал:  
\- Вы как будто нарочно весь день прячетесь от моей благодарности. Она вас смущает?  
\- Неимоверно, - отозвался Риверте, падая в кресло и вытягивая к огню ноги в заляпанных грязью сапогах. – Тем более что я не сделал ровно ничего, чтобы её заслужить.  
\- А как же лошадь?  
\- Какая лошадь? Ах, лошадь… А что лошадь? Вам не понравилась лошадь?  
\- Почему вы все время беспокоитесь, понравилось мне что-то или нет? – улыбаясь, спросил Уилл. – Только и слышу теперь от вас: "Вам понравилось то? Вам понравилось это?" Но стоит мне сказать «спасибо», как вы начинаете бубнить себе под нос всякие глупости вроде «не за что».  
\- Вижу, с лошадью угодил, - сказал Риверте с чрезвычайно довольным видом.  
\- Ещё как угодили. И я бы с радостью продемонстрировал вам, насколько угодили, если бы вы не валандались весь день неизвестно где.  
Уилл сказал это совершенно беспечным, невинным тоном, не сразу осознав, как двусмысленно прозвучали его слова. Он понял это, лишь когда Риверте вскинулся и бросил на него взгляд, полный пронзительности и… надежды? Он решил, что Уилл говорит о благодарности через постель. Или хотя бы о поцелуе. Мысль об этом заставила Уилла опять напрячься, однако он удержал улыбку на губах и небрежно проговорил, стремясь сгладить неловкость:  
\- Где бы вас ни носило, я бы предпочёл носиться вместе с вами, чтобы вы увидели, как хорошо мы поладили с Огнегривом.  
\- Какое ужасное имя для лошади, - поморщился Риверте. – Кто его только выдумал?  
\- Мне сказали, что вы. Вы ведь сами его объезжали еще жеребенком. Разве нет? Так сказал Гальяна.  
\- Правда? Ну, раз Гальяна так сказал… ему лучше знать. Где мне все упомнить, - Риверте провел ладонью по лицу, точно отгоняя сон – или пытаясь скрыть облачко разочарования, быстро налетевшее на его лицо и исчезнувшее без следа. Ничего, подумал Уилл, это ничего. Просто дай мне еще немного времени.  
\- Простите, что не взял вас с собой, - добавил Риверте. – Возникла необходимость посоветоваться с моими капитанами, и я вызвал их в Джермеш для этой цели.  
Джермешем назывался небольшой городок к востоку от замка Бардоне. Уилл нахмурился.  
\- Почему туда? Разве вы не могли провести совет здесь?  
\- Вы знаете моих советников не хуже меня, Уильям. Они не приемлют такой аскезы, к которой вы меня приучили. Они всюду таскают за собой полчища слуг, оруженосцев, пажей, собак и женщин. Я решил, что все это сборище вас утомит, а вам все ещё нужен покой.  
\- С чего вы взяли, будто мне нужен покой? – спросил Уилл, начиная всерьез раздражаться. – Я уже вполне окреп. Рана почти зажила, я прекрасно держусь в седле. И уж точно не упаду в обморок при виде оруженосцев, собак и даже женщин, как ни трудно вам в этом поверить.  
\- Ну, значит, я проявил чрезмерную осторожность… это лучше, чем проявить недостаточную. Вы не находите?  
В голосе Риверте, с виду небрежном, зазвенело едва сдерживаемое напряжение. Уиллу нравилось это все меньше и меньше. Эти две недели Риверте обращался с ним, как с хрустальной вазой, и хотя поначалу Уилл примерно так себя и чувствовал, сейчас он поправился и был уверен, что готов вернуться в большой мир. Почти уверен. А уловки Риверте этой уверенности вовсе не добавляли.  
\- О чем был совет? – спросил он, чтобы переменить тему.  
\- О том, как лучше представить королю отчет о проведенном смотре. Мои капитаны рьяно меня убеждали, что если я скажу Рикардо всю правду, как есть, то он попросту отстранит меня от командования. Должен сказать, зерно истины в этом есть. Вальенская армия сейчас далеко не в лучшей форме, и в этом имеется доля моей вины.  
\- Погодите. Но разве вы ещё не предоставили его величеству отчет? Вы же именно за этим поехали в Сиану?  
\- Да, - сказал Риверте после паузы неожиданно глухо, отводя от Уилла глаза. – Но, если помните, я туда не доехал.  
Повисла тишина. Неприятная, неуютная, и полсотни ярко полыхавших в гостиной свечей ничуть её не смягчали. И верно, подумал Уилл. Первое письмо, которое Уилла заставили написать, должно было настигнуть Риверте в дороге. Разумеется, он тут же повернул назад. Ему следовало давным-давно быть в Сиане, решать насущные государственные вопросы, пикироваться с королем и принимать знаки внимания вьющихся вокруг него придворных прихлебателей. Всё то, от чего Уилл отказался, решив отдохнуть пару недель в глуши – и от забот, и от приключений.  
Прекрасно отдохнул, в самом деле.  
\- Что вы сказали королю? – спросил Уилл. – Как объяснили своё отсутствие?  
\- Уилл…  
\- Не надо называть меня «Уилл» таким тоном и кидать на меня такие взгляды. Он ждал вас ещё несколько недель назад. Вы обязаны были отчитаться о задержке. Что вы сказали?  
\- Это не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Это имеет значение! – Уилл повысил голос, злясь на себя за нарастающее раздражение. И в то же время он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Риверте слишком оберегал его, слишком заботился о нем, слишком трясся над ним последние недели, и все это было именно тем, что мешало Уиллу окончательно вернуться к нормальной жизни. Окончательно все забыть. Как тут забудешь, когда эти взгляды и виновато-неуверенное «Уилл…» постоянно напоминают ему о произошедшем?! А если Риверте ещё и рассказал об этом Рикардо, то…  
И тут Уилл внезапно застыл. пораженный новой мыслью, которая прежде не приходила ему в голову. Нет… невозможно… или возможно? И более того, весьма вероятно?  
\- Вы сказали, что королю было известно о преступлении Артуро Хименеса. Что он дал личное позволение провести казнь. Это так?  
\- Да, - осторожно сказал Риверте. – А что?  
\- Значит, он понимал, что Гильемо Хименес возненавидит вас, что захочет отомстить. Отнять у вас самого близкого человека, как вы отняли у него.  
\- К чему вы клоните?  
\- Вы сами понимаете, к чему я клоню. Вы создали себе врага, который скорее всего выбрал бы своей мишенью именно меня. И сделали это при помощи Рикардо. Он знал об этом. И вполне мог быть тем, кто подбросил барону идею свершить месть, которая…  
\- Уилл! – Риверте рывком поднялся на ноги. После поездки он вернулся оживленным и посвежевшим, но сейчас его лицо потемнело, а в глазах заплясали опасные огоньки. – Подумай, что ты говоришь. Хорошенько подумай.  
\- Сам подумай, - огрызнулся Уилл. – Рикардо меня ненавидит не меньше, чем Хименес тебя, и ты отлично об этом знаешь! Ну… может, и меньше, но суть в том, что он был бы счастлив от меня избавиться. Да еще чужими руками.  
\- Это неправда.  
\- Откуда тебе знать?! Вы что, обсуждали это после того, как ты помогал ему поправить его подвязки?  
\- Уилл!  
\- Что – Уилл?!  
Он понял вдруг, что стоит на ногах, изо всех сил стискивая резной подголовник дивана, так, что пальцы пронзает тупая боль. Риверте стоял напротив него и глядел так, что у Уилла невыносимо засосало под ложечкой. Господи, подумал он, что я сейчас наговорил? Это все какое-то безумие. Неужели Уилл вправду решил хоть на миг, что за его похищением, за унижением и насилием мог стоять король Рикардо? Тот самый король Рикардо, кого Фернан Риверте считает единственным настоящим другом, какой у него когда-либо был? Тот самый король Рикардо, который, возможно, всегда любил Фернана Риверте и всегда хотел быть им любимым? Тот самый король Рикардо, который десять лет назад смотрел на Уилла холодными голубыми глазами и говорил: «Вы его недостойны. Рядом с ним может быть только тот, кто ему равен».  
В самом деле. Что за нелепые мысли.  
\- Не будь злым, - вполголоса проговорил Риверте. – Слышишь? Не надо. Рикардо ревнует к тебе, это верно, но эта тема между нами закрыта много лет назад. Я люблю тебя, он знает об этом. Да и то, что ему нужно от меня – это совсем не то, что я когда-либо давал тебе.  
\- Нет? – выдохнул Уилл. – А что же это, интересно?  
\- Поддержка. Понимание. Он всю жизнь одинок, Уилл. Так же одинок, как был я до нашей с тобой встречи. Это не имеет никакого отношения к любви…  
\- Разумеется, - бросил Уилл. – Только к постели.  
Риверте громко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ну давай, зло подумал Уилл. Давай, урезонь меня, осади, выдай одну из своих знаменитых тирад. Пристыди меня, скажи, чтоб прекратил истерику. Что ты молчишь? Опять боишься задеть мои чувства? Разбить хрустальную вазу?  
\- Мне бы действительно хотелось, чтобы ты смог это понять, - проговорил Риверте после нескольких минут полной тишины. – Надеюсь, это все-таки произойдет. Однажды. А сейчас просто прими тот факт, что ты не прав. Рикардо не имеет никакого отношения к… случившемуся с тобой.  
\- И тем не менее ты должен к нему поехать, - закончил Уилл, и Риверте решительно покачал головой.  
\- Что я должен, не имеет значения. Я делаю не то, что должен, а то, что хочу. О чем вам, сир Норан, прекрасно известно, ибо вы не перестаете попрекать меня этим последние прекрасные четырнадцать лет.  
\- И чего же сейчас хочется сиру Риверте?  
\- Сиру Риверте хочется обнять вас и отшлепать, чтоб выбить из вашей головы всю эту возмутительную ерунду.  
\- Я уже слишком старый для воспитательной порки. Да и для объятий, пожалуй, – сухо сказал Уилл.  
Но он уже злился гораздо меньше. Внезапная вспышка беспричинной ярости улеглась так же внезапно, как и накатила. Что на меня нашло, подумал Уилл. И вправду, глупо думать, что Рикардо выберет такой извращенный способ устранить его из жизни Риверте. Способ, который причинил бы графу столько боли… Нет, если бы за дело взялся Рикардо, Уилл просто исчез бы без следа в одну безлунную ночь. Только и всего.  
\- Сменили гнев на милость? – поинтересовался Риверте.  
\- Да, и ни к чему спрашивать об этом с таким настороженным видом. Я… простите, не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Ты устал. Это пройдет. Можно, я все-таки обниму тебя? – тихо добавил Риверте, и Уилл, не удержавшись, фыркнул:  
\- Теперь только объятия? Без порки?  
\- С поркой обождем до лучших времен.  
Лучшие времена, подумал Уилл. Да. Они настанут. Обязательно настанут.  
Просто нужно ещё немного времени.

Он открыл глаза и увидел мокрое дерево, медленно покачивающееся перед взглядом. Темное, склизкое. И лежал он тоже на чем-то тёмном и склизком – то ли в крови, то ли в собственных нечистотах. Он попытался приподняться, но не смог: руки были связаны за спиной. Рядом что-то копошилось, совсем близко: огромное, теплое, мерзко и злорадно попискивающее. Уилл выдохнул, пытаясь откатиться в сторону – и наткнулся спиной на чьи-то ноги в высоких сапогах с отворотами. Услышал гортанный, плотоядный смех. А потом грубая рука схватила его за горло, а другая сжала обнаженную ягодицу.  
\- Не дергайся. Нечего дергаться, парень. Всё равно не вырвешься.  
Это сон, подумал Уилл. Я сплю.  
\- Что, сладко спалось? Привиделось, будто тебя спасли? Твой любовничек прискакал на белом коне и разрубил меня пополам? – опять клокочущий смех, пальцы на ягодицах сжимаются крепче. - Забудь о нем. Он о тебе уже забыл, и ты забудь. Теперь у тебя есть только я. То, что ты сполна заслуживаешь.  
Я сплю. Я хочу проснуться!  
\- Иди-ка сюда, сладкая мышка…  
Нет!  
Уилл закричал. Он кричал, когда ненавистное лицо приблизилось к его лицу и жестко накрыло его распахнутый в крике рот. Хименес никогда не пытался его целовать, но сейчас это было как наяву, так похоже на правду: властные губы заткнули Уиллу рот, и как он ни бился, как ни старался сбросить насильника, ничего не получалось. Это не взаправду, думал он, не взаправду, проснись, проснись же. Пожалуйста, проснись.  
Но не проснулся. Даже когда Хименес перевернул его на живот и протолкнул палец в его задний проход.  
\- Растянутый, как портовая шлюха, – с отвращением сказал он и просунул руку дальше, глубже, а Уилл кричал, кричал…  
…- Господи, Уилл, проснись! Ради бога! Это сон, это просто сон.  
Он сидел, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в скомканные отвороты чужой ночной сорочки, и кричал во весь голос, надрывая горло. Перед лицом мелькнули распахнутые синие глаза, полные такого страха, что Уилл задохнулся и подавился криком. Несколько мгновений он ещё сидел, стискивая рубашку Риверте, потом задрожал всем телом и осел вниз, сухо всхлипывая. Риверте подхватил его, поглаживая по спине, и уложил на постель, вытягиваясь с ним рядом.  
\- Тише, тише… это просто сон. Боже, Уилл. Ты спал с открытыми глазами. Смотрел на меня и кричал, а я не мог тебя разбудить.  
\- Чёрт, - выдохнул Уилл. Его всё ещё била дрожь, спина взмокла от пота. Он поежился, высвобождаясь из рук Риверте, и трясущимися руками стащил рубашку через голову. С отвращением отшвырнул её на пол и нырнул обратно, в тесное кольцо спасительных объятий. Риверте тут же опять сомкнул вокруг него руки, вжался губами в его взъерошенную макушку. Уиллу почудилось, что Риверте тоже подрагивает, хотя, может быть, это только так показалось.  
\- Дурацкие сны, - пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом Риверте в подмышку. – Все время их вижу. Так надоело.  
\- В этот раз ты очень громко кричал, - сказал Риверте напряженным тоном, заставившим Уилла окончательно проснуться.  
И в самом деле…. он кричал достаточно громко, чтобы Риверте услышал из противоположного конца коридора, где находилась его спальня. Теперь они спали врозь. И сейчас впервые лежали в постели рядом после всего, что произошло. Уилл вдруг остро осознал свою наготу и с огромным трудом подавил желание отстраниться от Риверте. К счастью, тот, по крайней мере, был в штанах и сорочке – он всегда спал наполовину одетым, чтобы быть готовым мгновенно вскочить и кинуться на поле боя, если понадобится.  
Что ж, в конце концов, это не так уж и плохо. Объятие Риверте было теплым, надежным, крепким. А дурные сны – это просто дурные сны. Они имеют значение ровно настолько, насколько ты им это значение придаешь.  
И все же Уилл по-прежнему чувствовал руку, пробирающуюся в его нутро. Слышал плотоядный смех. Чувствовал кровь Рауля Хименеса на своем лице.  
«Не дергайся, щенок, не вырвешься всё равно…»  
\- Простите, что разбудил вас, сир, - пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, как опять соскальзывает в прерванный сон.  
\- Ты так меня напугал.  
\- В следующий раз постараюсь орать потише…  
\- Как же сильно ты меня напугал, - снова сказал Риверте в наступившей тишине.  
И, засыпая, Уилл подумал, что говорит он вовсе не о криках в ночи.  
Наутро Уилл проснулся один. И ощутил облегчение, почти сразу сменившееся глухим разочарованием. Уилл полежал немного, вертя это разочарование так и сяк и пытаясь сполна постичь его суть и значение. Риверте не было в постели с ним рядом, хотя на простыне остался отпечаток его большого тела – значит, граф ушел отсюда совсем недавно. Даже простыни еще хранили его тепло и запах. Жаль, подумал Уилл. Или не жаль? Если бы мы проснулись рядом – что бы я сделал? Первым делом проверил бы, готов ли он к утреннему соитию, машинально ответил себе Уилл и вздохнул от этой мысли. Если они с Риверте спали в одной постели, то всегда предавались любви утром, независимо от того, насколько бурно прошла предыдущая ночь. Риверте тоже помнил об этом, потому, наверное, и ушел, чтобы не смущать Уилла лишний раз… «Как же я от всего этого устал», - подумал Уилл и перекатился на другую сторону кровати.  
И болезненно ойкнул, когда что-то с силой кольнуло его в руку повыше локтя. Уилл сел в постели, потирая место укола, где выступила алая капелька крови. И уставился на розу, лежащую в складках простыни. Кроваво-красную. Огромную, очень красивую.  
За четырнадцать лет, проведённых вместе, Риверте никогда не дарил Уиллу цветы, тем более розы. Тем более – прямо в постель.  
«Ну и ну», – подумал Уилл, осторожно беря своенравный цветок двумя пальцами. Он даже видел шип. который его уколол – самый крупный, Уилл умудрился напороться именно на него. И все же цветок был ошеломляюще красив, великолепен… вызывающе великолепен. Интересно, Риверте сам срезал его? Это было бы уж чересчур. Наверняка просто велел садовнику выбрать лучший экземпляр в замковой оранжерее. Картина Риверте, стоящего на коленях у розового куста и бережно срезающего цветок для своего любимого, была насколько абсурдной, что не укладывалась в голове.  
Впрочем, Риверте вообще вел себя достаточно странно в последнее время. Не до абсурдного странно… но все же. «Этот цветок похож на тебя, – подумал Уилл, рассеянно вертя розу в пальцах. – Роскошный. И способный ужалить в самый неожиданный момент. Слишком поэтично, ты бы до такого не додумался.» Уилл криво улыбнулся последней мысли и отбросил розу. Она не имела значения, так же, как кошмар, разбудивший этой ночью их обоих, да и половину замка, должно быть. Все здешние слуги знали о том, что Уилл Норан недавно побывал в плену, все шушукались у него за спиной, но Уиллу было на это наплевать. Он не знал этих людей, а они не знали его, и скоро он все равно уедет.  
Он неспешно, тщательно оделся, расправив все складки своего непритязательного костюма, и спустился вниз. Было уже довольно поздно, Риверте давно позавтракал и наверняка куда-то уехал – это объяснило бы его странный утренний подарок. Но Уилл ошибся, Риверте оказался в столовой, в обнимку с бутылкой вина, перемежая глотки чтением корреспонденции.  
\- Снова пишет Рикардо? – спросил Уилл без приветствия, подходя к столу.  
Риверте вскинул на него настороженный взгляд (мне надоели эти взгляды, решил Уилл, до смерти надоели!) и неопределенно качнул головой. Значить это могло все, что угодно. Уилл с шумным вздохом упал в кресло в другом конце стола и положил руки на стол ладонями вниз.  
\- Получил очередной ваш подарок, - сообщил он. – Очень мило.  
\- Не сказал бы этого по вашему тону, - протянул Риверте.  
\- Нет-нет, это правда мило. Хотя я удивлен. Розы – это же так банально. Даже вульгарно. Не вы ли мне это говорили, когда я убеждал вас разбить розарий в вашем сианском доме? Вульгарно, пошло… и какое-то ещё словечко вы употребили, никак не вспомню сейчас…  
Риверте отложил письмо, которое держал в руках, когда вошел Уилл. Его лицо было очень спокойным.  
\- Именно так. Вы выпрашивали у меня розарий. А я заупрямился. С тех пор я решил, что вы любите розы. Я был не прав?  
\- Может, когда-то и любил, не помню. Вообще я люблю сирень. Почему бы вам было не усыпать постель лепестками сирени? Это было бы так же красиво, но самую малость менее пошло, не находите?  
\- Сирень цветет весной, а сейчас конец лета, Уильям…  
\- Господи, да не будьте вы таким смертельно серьезным! – с досадой воскликнул Уилл. – Да что такое?! Почему вы взвешиваете каждое мое слово так, словно это приказ о вашем личном повешении?  
Отчего он вспомнил сейчас про повешение? Не важно, так же не важно, как глупые цветы, глупые сны и не менее глупые надежды. Надежды, будто все пойдет на лад само собой.  
\- Ты стал таким раздражительным в последнее время, - сказал Риверте после длительного молчания, ставшего уже между ними привычным, но от того не менее тягостным и неуютным.  
\- Простите. Это должно быть весьма досадно.  
\- Мне досадно только то, что ты не хочешь поговорить со мной, - сказал Риверте, и Уилл, ощерившись, точно еж, бросил:  
\- Не о чем говорить.  
\- Не о чем, так не о чем, - согласился Риверте безо всякого видимого удовольствия. А потом вдруг добавил: - Давай съездим в Даккар.  
\- В Даккар? Почему вдруг в Даккар?  
\- Ну мы же собирались. Ещё прошлой весной. Мы там не бывали сколько, года три? С самой сидэльской кампании. Давай сейчас съездим.  
\- А как же Рикардо?  
\- А Рикардо может отправиться к дьяволу.  
Даккар, подумал Уилл. Тот самый замок Даккар, стоящий на холме в окружении болот, суровый, неприступный, непривлекательный и холодный. То самое место, где они встретили и полюбили друг друга. Где вместе выдержали осаду и были так беззаветно счастливы. Где они были молоды, и все тогда казалось таким простым.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Уилл, и что-то в его тоне, похоже, разительно переменилось, потому что Риверте вскинулся и улыбнулся.  
\- Вроде как хорошо? – уточнил он. – Или правда-правда хорошо?  
\- Правда-правда хорошо, - искренне ответил Уилл, и Риверте с облегчением кивнул, не переставая улыбаться и берясь за стоящий на столе звонок.  
\- Тогда давайте завтракать. А потом я скажу Гальяне, чтоб собирал нас в дорогу. 

Большой дуб в окрестностях замка Даккар стоял все там же. В прошлый их визит сюда Уилл подумал, что есть что-то успокаивающее в вековечной неизменности природы, её неспешном, степенном течении, её всеобъемлющем и неоспоримом царствовании над людьми. Большой дуб под Даккаром стоял здесь столетиями, много дольше, чем сам Даккар; он появился на свет задолго до Уилла, Риверте и их непростых отношений друг с другом, и, как это ни печально, переживет и их отношения, и их самих. В этой мысли был оттенок грусти, и в то же время Уилл ловил себя на том, что относится к этому дереву, как к старому другу, свидетелю тех солнечных, счастливых, тревожных и сладостных дней, когда он раз и навсегда определил свой жизненный путь. И, видит Бог, ни разу всерьез не пожалел о сделанном выборе, даже когда и сомневался в нем временами.  
В прошлый раз они с Риверте съездили к Большой дубу и занялись любовью под его мощными, раскидистыми ветвями. Они делали это каждый раз, приезжая в Даккар – то есть три или четыре раза за все эти годы, когда Уиллу удавалось уговорить Риверте отвлечься от бесконечных дел и развеяться совместной поездкой. Это случалось так редко. И этого всегда было так мало. Всегда недостаточно.  
Теперь Уилл ехал в Даккар со странным чувством волнения, но исполненный робкой надежды. Риверте прав: если где-то Уилл и обретет покой, то только в надежных стенах Даккара, пропитанных их общими воспоминаниями, и под сенью столетних ветвей, которые так много видели и так много знали.  
Так он думал, пока не увидел дуб. В этот раз, в отличие от всех предыдущих, они подъезжали к Коральенской равнине не с севера или востока, а с юга, поэтому дуб увидели прежде, чем добрались до самого замка.  
\- Ох, Господи! – выдохнул Уилл, резко натягивая поводья, едва Большой дуб показался на горизонте.  
Риверте, ехавший верхом рядом с Уиллом, вскинул голову и резко спросил:  
\- Что такое?  
\- Взгляните! Мне кажется или…  
\- Не кажется, - отозвался Риверте.  
Большой дуб изменился. Природа незыблема и вечна, но, как и человеческая жизнь, она бывает весьма жестокой. Дерево стояло расколотым на две части. Одна сторона ствола отслоилась и накренилась под тяжестью гигантских ветвей, склонившихся до самой земли, уже начинающих сохнуть и чернеть. Но другая, большая сторона дерева выстояла, высилась крепко, надежно, словно не желая замечать отсеченную и отмирающую часть себя. В Уилле что-то дрогнуло при виде этой картины, столь же величественной, сколь чудовищной, и чем ближе они подъезжали, тем сильней у него колотилось сердце.  
\- В него попала молния, - сказал Риверте, когда они были уже почти рядом. - Расколола ствол, но не сожгла дотла. Причем, похоже, это случилось совсем недавно. Ветви ещё не сгнили.  
\- Как же жаль, - вырвалось у Уилла.  
Он спрыгнул с коня, подошел к дереву и тронул ладонью толстую, бугристую кору, точно лаская раненое животное. Риверте тоже спешился, стреножил обоих коней и подошел к Уиллу сзади, приобняв его за талию со спины.  
\- Не жалейте, Уилл. Он выстоит. Это чертовский древний и сильный старик, он ещё сам Даккар переживет. Я распоряжусь, чтобы обломанные ветви срезали, а слом засмолили. В Даккаре прежде был отменный садовник, если ещё не сбежал отсюда, конечно… впрочем, я хорошо ему плачу. Так что не тревожьтесь понапрасну. Хотите, поедем прямо в замок?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Уилл. – Давайте побудем тут немного. Здесь столько…  
Столько воспоминаний, хотел сказать он, но замолчал, отчего-то не в силах произнести это вслух. Но договаривать и не требовалось: Риверте кивнул, и в его синих глазах мелькнуло нечто такое, от чего сердце Уилла вновь забилось чаще.  
Риверте вернулся к коням, снял одну из попон и расстелил её на траве: недавно прошел дождь, и было довольно сыро. Уилл с удовольствием вытянулся на земле, закинув руки за голову и глядя сквозь густые толстые ветви в затянутое облаками небо. Кажется, точно так же лежал Риверте в то утро, когда ждал здесь Уилла после их первой вместе проведенной ночи… той самой ночи, когда он лишил Уилла девственности. А утром они продолжили под этим самым деревом, и Уилл впервые узнал тогда, на что способен чужой рот, когда он достаточно умел и старателен.  
\- Чему улыбаетесь? – поинтересовался Риверте, ложась рядом и подпирая голову рукой. Он выглядел расслабленным и непривычно мягким, и эта расслабленность, вкупе со знакомым и таким родным местом, передавалась Уиллу. Неужели он правда улыбался сейчас, сам того не замечая? И верно…  
\- Да так, - проговорил он. – Просто подумал, как здесь хорошо. Несмотря ни на что.  
Риверте хмыкнул в ответ – и правда, что тут ещё скажешь? Они замолчали, и Уиллу вдруг подумалось, что впервые за долгое время тишина между ними не была ни напряженной, ни неуютной. Тело Риверте, вжимавшееся в его бок. было сильным, теплым, и таким же родным, как и огромное старое дерево, заботливо укрывшее их под своей сенью от всех внешних невзгод. Уилл прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим долгожданным. таким желанным покоем. Все будет хорошо, подумал он. Всё обязательно будет хорошо.  
Он едва не задремал, но вдруг ощутил, как его бровь что-то легонько защекотало. Уилл моргнул и увидел перед глазами сорванную травинку. Риверте подразнил ей кончик его носа, и Уилл чихнул, а потом невольно рассмеялся.  
\- Помните эту игру? Ту, что в ходу у хиллэских крестьян. Вы мне рассказывали когда-то.  
Конечно, Уилл помнил. В эту забаву играли молодые парни с незамужними девушками в Хиллэсе, обычно в первую ночь лета, когда падают строгие затворы нравственности и дозволено все или почти все. Парень берет прутик или травинку, касается какого-то места на теле девушки – щеки, губ, шеи, груди – и спрашивает: «Можно?» Если она отвечает «Да», то юноше дозволяется поцеловать её в то место, на которое он указал. Игра продолжается до тех пор, пока юноша не осмелеет чрезмерно. Если он дерзнет коснуться травинкой запретной части, и девушка скажет: «Нет», то юношу ожидает наказание: он должен переплыть реку или перепрыгнуть через костер, или понести иную кару. Насколько знал Уилл, многие юноши в этот день бывали строго наказаны. Хотя находились девушки, которые так и не говорили «Нет», и тогда наказаны бывали уже они… наказаны сладко и нежно.  
Уилл не ответил на вопрос, но Риверте понял ответ безо всяких слов. Травинка пробежалась по щеке Уилла, защекотала кожу.  
\- Можно?  
\- Да, - сказал Уилл.  
Риверте наклонился и коснулся губами его щеки. Прядь черных волос скользнула по тому самому месту, которого только что касалась травинка. Губы Риверте были такими мягкими, такими теплыми. И дерево над их головами, хоть и раненое, расколотое молнией, шумело так умиротворяюще.  
Травинка коснулась его губ.  
\- Можно?  
\- Да.  
Риверте поцеловал его. Это не был властный, требовательный поцелуй из тех, к которым Уилл привык и на которые отзывался с ответным жаром. Риверте целовал его бережно, не спеша, не пуская даже в ход язык, против обыкновения: только легкое прикосновение губ к губам и души к душе. Уилл приоткрыл рот, отвечая на поцелуй – так же осторожно, не вполне уверенно, но все-таки отвечая. Они целовались по-настоящему в первый раз после… после того, что не имело значения. Ведь не имело?  
Риверте все ещё целовал его, когда травинка легонько коснулась шеи. И прошептал Уиллу в губы:  
\- Можно?..  
\- Д-да, - выдохнул Уилл.  
Сильная рука вдруг подхватила его под бедро, сгребла и сжала, притягивая ближе. Риверте издал короткий мучительный стон, голодный, жадный, и, оторвавшись от губ Уилла, припал к его шее. Уилл обвил его плечи руками, запрокидывая голову, жмурясь и тяжело дыша. На него накатила волна желания, и инстинкт требовал податься вперед, развести в стороны ноги, выгнуться навстречу… но было что-то… что-то новое… что-то неправильное, нечестное, ненужное, что мешало ему это сделать.  
\- Фернан… - выдохнул Уилл – и охнул, когда травинка шаловливо скользнула ему за отворот рубашки, во влажную впадинку между ключицами. Риверте вскинул голову, блестя глазами, буравя Уилла шальным, жадным, неимоверно ласковым взглядом.  
\- Можно? – вновь спросил он, и Уилл выдавил:  
\- Д-да, но…  
Да, но. Какие тут могли быть «но»? Риверте хотел его, он изголодался, соскучился просто до одури по его телу, ответной страсти, по его любви. И Уилл тоже тосковал по всему этому, ещё как тосковал, но… но…  
Риверте стал целовать его ключицы, подхватив под бедро и все так же притягивая Уилла к себе. Другая его рука упиралась в землю возле головы Уилла, и всем своим телом Риверте прижимал его к земле, не давая двинуться с места, не давая сбежать. Ни сбежать, ни вырваться. Но разве ему хотелось вырваться? Это же Риверте. Его Фернан Риверте. Мужчина, которому он отдал свою жизнь.  
Травинка метнулась вниз и замерла у его паха. Уилл не ощутил прикосновения сквозь ткань штанов, только увидел, как тонкий зеленый стебелек касается промежности, выводя по ней слабые круги. И смотрел на этот стебелек неотрывно, широко распахнутыми глазами, точно это была не травинка, а острый меч… острая, кривая асмайская сабля.  
\- Можно?..  
\- Нет.  
Риверте замер. Шальной огонь в его невыносимо синих глазах полыхнул ярче, а потом померк. Дразнящая улыбка на красивых губах застыла, потом постепенно растаяла. Риверте медленно кивнул, и так же медленно отстранился от Уилла и лег с ним рядом. На небольшом расстоянии, чтобы не касаться его тела своим.  
\- Понятно, - глухо проговорил он. – И какое теперь меня ждет наказание?  
\- Никакого, - сказал Уилл, беря его за руку. – Ты и так уже достаточно наказан.  
Он положил ладонь Риверте себе на живот, поверх того самого места, где была недавно зажившая рана. Риверте на мгновение напряг руку, но не попытался её отнять и в конце концов расслабился. Уилл лежал, рассеянно поглаживая и теребя его пальцы – без украшений, сильные, грубые от мозолей, оставленных мечом и конскими поводьями. Уилл любил эти пальцы, любил эту руку, он и самого Фернана Риверте по-прежнему очень любил. Но…  
«Просто ещё немного времени, - подумал он, словно уговаривая самого себя. – Ещё немного…»  
Они полежали ещё с полчаса рядом, переплетя пальцы и глядя в пасмурное небо над деревом, расколотым молнией. Потом поднялись и поехали в замок, где уже дожидался их Гальяна, выехавший вперед с целью подготовить Даккар к долгожданному возвращению хозяина.  
Въезжая в ворота, Уилл ощутил похожее волнение, что и у Большого дуба. однако несколько в меньшей степени. Хотя тут тоже было полно воспоминаний: вон та стена, на которой Риверте целовал Уилла перед лицом многотысячной армии, а вон дверь в здание, в котором находится чулан, где Риверте запер Уилла во время штурма замка, для его же собственной безопасности… Здесь каждый угол и каждый мостивший двор камень сочились воспоминаниями – хорошими, дурными, веселыми, горькими, самыми разными. Уилл поймал себя на том, что опять улыбается.  
\- Как хорошо, что мы сюда приехали, - сказал он, и Риверте, обернувшись через плечо, улыбнулся в ответ – в первый раз с того мгновения, как Уилл отказал ему возле дуба.  
Они поднялись в жилые покои, и следующие полчаса Уилл с затаенным наслаждением наблюдал, как Риверте шпыняет и отчитывает Гальяну за то, что столовая недостаточно протоплена, а полы в коридорах недостаточно выскоблены. Глядя, как Риверте с необычайно гневным видом демонстрирует Гальяне свой палец, выпачканный в пыли, которую Риверте только что соскоблил с какого-то подоконника, Уилл едва не расхохотался. Ну что за несносный тип этот граф Риверте, в самом деле! А бедный Гальяна терпит его уже столько лет. Уму непостижимо. «Просто он тоже любит его, как и я», - думал Уилл, улыбаясь и глядя на притворно дрожащего и оправдывающегося управляющего. Эта игра между Риверте и его самым верным слугой была старой, как мир, как Большой дуб, и не собиралась меняться. И это тоже успокаивало и внушало надежду на будущее.  
Наконец ритуал завершился, Риверте угомонился, и Уилл, ухмыляясь, взял его под руку и втащил в столовую (отлично протопленную, что бы там ни болтал господин граф). За стол они сели рядом, касаясь друг друга коленями, и с большим удовольствием поужинали. Уилл ел в тот вечер с таким аппетитом, какого не замечал за собой уже давно, и весь вечер ловил одобрительные взгляды Риверте, с удовольствием наблюдавшего, как Уилл уминает незатейливую стряпню даккарского повара. Он и правда был страшно голоден. И, по правде, несколько опасался двусмысленных шуток Риверте на сей счет, но граф проявил несвойственную ему деликатность, так что вечер прошел вообще безо всякой неловкости, даже мимолетной. После ужина Уилл утащил Риверте в библиотеку, нашел там подставку для книг, которую когда-то давно перевернул, рассыпав по полу свитки со Священными Руадами, и, вспомнив об этом, прыснул со смеху, но наотрез отказался отвечать на вопрос Риверте, что именно его развеселило. Он вытянул из шкафа книгу наугад – это оказался довольно спорный труд мэтра Гибериуса под названием «О великих и малых народах», как нельзя лучше подходящий для ученой дискуссии двух зрелых мужей за бутылкой хорошего вина. Уилл сунул книгу Риверте, заставил прочесть – это отняло у графа не более получаса, - после чего втянул в спор о том, можно ли считать одни народы по своей природе выше и лучше других, и они проболтали до самой полуночи. Когда часы пробили двенадцать раз, Уилл, раскрасневшийся от азарта, выдохнул и словно очнулся. Риверте, заметив это, с ухмылкой взъерошил волосы у него на макушке.  
\- Вы устали и, похоже, немного пьяны, - поддразнил он, ни словом не погрешив против истины. – Я бы с вами всю ночь так просидел, но лучше все-таки идите спать. А утром, если ваш пыл не угаснет, продолжим там, где остановились.  
\- Вы со мной? – вырвалось у Уилла прежде, чем он успел понять, что предлагает.  
Риверте был прав, он слегка опьянел от выпитого вина, раз ляпнул такое после того, что было под Большим дубом. Уилл внутренне сжался, но безмятежная улыбка на лице Риверте не дрогнула и не исчезла. Он покачал головой и сказал:  
\- Пожалуй, не сегодня. Отдохните хорошенько. Ваша спальня там же, где была прежде. Найдете сами?  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Уилл, улыбнувшись со смущением и признательностью. И, не удержавшись, быстро поцеловал Риверте тыльную сторону ладони, прежде чем вскочить и выйти вон.  
«Что-то происходит, - думал Уилл, идя темным коридором и все так же глупо улыбаясь. – Что-то происходит между нами, и это хорошо». Он нащупал в темноте дверь, повернул бронзовую ручку и шагнул в полутемную комнату, заботливо освещенную заранее расставленными свечами.  
Только это была не его комната. Он все-таки промахнулся дверью в темноте – и неудивительно, ведь их с Риверте спальни располагались рядом. И это оказалась спальня Риверте. Небольшая, не очень богато обставленная – Даккар вообще был довольно суров и даже грубоват по сравнению с сианским особняком Риверте и другими замками, где граф бывал гораздо чаще. Комод с зеркалом, круглый столик с парой кресел, большая кровать под балдахином – вот и всё. Широкое окно в дальней стене распахнуто, как в ту ночь, когда Уилл впервые поднялся в эту комнату, услышав доносящиеся сверху звуки неумелой игры на гитаре и жуткое, рвущее душу пение. Уилл усмехнулся, в точности как тогда, перебирая в памяти те события: раздосадованный собственной бездарностью, Риверте вышвырнул гитару в окно, чуть не зашибив ею притаившегося там Уилла. Заметил его, пригласил войти… и Уилл поднялся, не ведая, что идет навстречу своей судьбе. Едва он вошел, как Риверте шагнул к нему, привлек к себе, бросил на кровать и…  
И…  
Улыбка Уилла застыла. Точно примёрзла к лицу. Ночь была довольно прохладной, но все же не слишком, однако сейчас он вдруг ощутил, как порыв ледяного ветра, ворвавшегося в окно, обдал холодом его лицо, грудь и ноги.  
«Ты не вырвешься».  
Уилла слегка качнуло. Он шагнул к кровати и безотчетно схватился за столбик, глядя на аккуратно застеленную постель с бархатным покрывалом. Тем самым?... Да, должно быть, тем самым, в Даккаре годами ничего не менялось. На это покрывало Риверте бросил сопротивляющегося Уилла. На этой кровати склонился над ним, усмехаясь хищно и холодно. Уилл пытался отбиться, и тогда Риверте сгреб его запястья и прижал их у него над головой. И сказал:  
«Ты не вырвешься. Даже не пытайся.  
Даже не пытайся, парень».  
\- Нет, - сказал Уилл вслух.  
Теперь он держался за столбик кровати двумя руками. Его шатало, словно… словно он стоял на корабельной палубе, раскачивающейся под ногами.  
«Ты не вырвешься...»  
\- Нет!  
Риверте сжимал его руки. Вдавливал своим телом в постель. Сильная, жесткая рука бесцеремонно рванула на нем рубашку, зашарила по подобравшемуся худому телу. Уилл дрожал, отворачивался, просил отпустить его, но Риверте ответил… что же он тогда ответил?..  
«- Пустите меня!  
\- Обязательно, непременно. Но чуть позже.  
\- Пустите…  
\- Как закончу, так и отпущу. Не дергайся, парень…»  
И рука, беспощадная большая рука, пробирающаяся между ног. Рывок – и его переворачивают на живот. Твердое мужское естество находит путь в его плоть.  
Ты не вырвешься. Я всегда делаю то, что хочу.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Уилл в третий раз и сполз по столбику кровати вниз, беспомощно цепляясь онемевшими пальцами за гладко отполированную резьбу.  
Его вдруг затошнило. Он выпил не настолько много, но внезапно понял, что не может удерживать выпитое в себе. Уилл согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на мягкий ворсистый ковер, тот самый ковер, на который утром он спустил с кровати босые ноги, чувствуя не сильную, но такую постыдную, пугающую боль в заднем проходе. Риверте взял его тело, и Уиллу было больно, и страшно, и стыдно, так стыдно, он чувствовал себя таким оскверненным, что ему не хотелось жить. Почему он об этом забыл? Он помнил Большой дуб и умелые ласки, которыми Риверте утешил его на следующий день, помнил их поцелуй на стене, помнил все хорошее… и напрочь, полностью забыл то плохое, с чего все началось. То ужасное. Отвратительное.  
В их самую первую ночь в замке Даккар граф Риверте взял Уилла Норана силой.  
«Не силой, - подумал Уилл, вытирая рот дрожащей рукой. – Он предложил мне выбор. Сказал, что остановится, стоит только мне попросить. Но я не попросил… Я же должен был забраться к нему в постель и зарезать его во сне, как мне приказал Роберт. Так что я не попросил отпустить меня… просто не мог… Он не виноват…»  
«Он виноват», - возразил в его голове холодный, оглушительного громкий и чудовищно бесстрастный голос; голос, которого Уилл Норан не слышал уже много лет. Он был взрослым мужчиной, а ты – испуганным мальчиком вдали от дома. Ты был ребенком. Сам считал себя уже взрослым, но вовсе не был таковым. И Риверте, с его опытом, проницательностью и умом, прекрасно видел это. Он смущал тебя, дразнил и завлекал долгими неделями, прежде чем ты не размяк достаточно, чтобы прийти к нему и остаться с ним, несмотря на страх. Да, как раз накануне он узнал о вашем с Робертом заговоре против него, и разозлился. Но это не причина. Это не оправдание. Если он заподозрил тебя в предательстве, ему следовало тебя убить – обезглавить или повесить, смотря чего ты заслуживал, по его беспристрастному мнению. Но не насиловать. Не швырять семнадцатилетнего девственного юношу на постель, не вдавливать своим телом, не предлагать невозможный выбор, словно в насмешку…  
«Ты не вырвешься», - сказал в ту ночь Фернан Риверте, так же, как скажет Рауль Хименес четырнадцать лет спустя. Не пытайся. Оставь надежду.  
Спасения отсюда нет.  
Уилл попытался подняться на ноги. Это не сразу ему удалось: колени подкашивались, хотя хмель выветрился полностью. Голову словно набили тряпьем и чугуном: она была неимоверно тяжелой и пустой одновременно. Кровь гулко пульсировала в висках и за глазами. «Почему? – подумал Уилл. - Почему прошло столько лет, а я ни разу об этом не вспомнил? Ни разу не задумался, что на самом деле произошло между нами в ту ненастную ночь, нашу первую ночь в Даккаре…»  
В их первую ночь в Даккаре Фернан Риверте изнасиловал Уилла Норана. В ответ Уилл Норан полюбил его глубоко, беззаветно, и пошел за ним на край света.  
Потребовалось почти пятнадцать лет и новое насилие, чтобы он понял это.  
Уиллу наконец удалось встать. Он едва не сел на кровать, но отшатнули от нее, словно под бархатным покрывалом (тем самым, Господи) притаилось змеиное гнездо. Он выскочил из спальни, точно ошпаренный, проскочил по коридору и, влетев в собственную комнату, бросился на постель. Его била дрожь, такая, что стучали зубы. Уилл сунул в рот край подушки и сцепил челюсти, чтобы не прикусить язык. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем ему удалось успокоиться. Мысли ворочались туго, словно он внезапно отупел. «Я что, схожу с ума?» - подумал Уилл, и эта мысль почти его не испугала. Возможно, так оно и есть. Возможно, он сошел с ума давным-давно, в ту самую ночь, или сразу после неё, когда остался со своим насильником и вручил ему собственное сердце на золотом блюде.  
Четырнадцать лет, подумал Уилл. Четырнадцать лет.  
Риверте сказал тогда чистую правду: мне не вырваться.  
Уилл выпустил изо рта мокрую от его слюны подушку, сгреб простыню в кулак и пролежал всю ночь в той же позе, в которой бросился на кровать, стискивая кулак и глядя в окно неподвижными, широко раскрытыми, всё видящими глазами.

Утром Уилл не спустился к завтраку. Он слышал, как скрипнула дверь, и знал, что это Риверте заглянул к нему, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Ночью сир граф обнаружил кое-что неприятное у изножья кровати в своей спальне, и сделал собственные далеко идущие выводы: Уилл перепутал комнаты, а потом его стошнило спьяну. Что ж, пусть остается в блаженном неведении, все лучше, чем правда.  
Всё на свете было теперь лучше, чем эта ужасная, чудовищная правда, от которой они успешно прятались столько лет.  
Риверте решил, что Уилл все ещё спит, и тихо закрыл дверь. Уилл лежал лицом к окну, все так же с распахнутыми глазами, и слушал его удаляющиеся шаги. Надо спуститься вниз. Надо… только зачем? Он не хотел спускаться, не хотел вставать с кровати, вообще двигаться с места. Мысли ворочались так же неповоротливо и лениво. На надо вставать, не надо думать, не надо принимать решения. Риверте сам позаботится обо всем, как всегда. Просто нужно дать ему такую возможность, вручить свою жизнь, как Уилл делал столько, сколько помнил их вместе, только и всего…  
Он услышал, как часы внизу гулко пробили полдень, и с усилием оторвал голову от подушки. Если он не спустится и к обеду, Риверте точно придет выяснять, что с ним случилось. А Уиллу казалось невыносимым объясняться с ним, говорить с ним, вообще видеть его. И в то же время он никак не мог этого избежать. Замок Даккар, этот мрачный, холодный, грозный замок, принадлежал графу Риверте. Как и всякий, переступавший его порог.  
Уилл машинально заправил в штаны выбившийся край сорочки и вышел из комнаты.  
Внизу Риверте не оказалось. Слуга прибирал со стола после завтрака. Уилл уронил взгляд на чистую серебряную тарелку, стоящую по праву рукую от главы стола – там, где он сидел вчера вечером и должен был сидеть сегодня утром. Еда на тарелке Риверте, как заметил Уилл, тоже осталась почти нетронутой. У него не было аппетита? Может, он что-то слышал прошлой ночью? О чем-то догадывается? Уилла охватил страх. Ноги опять подкосились, и он присел на край стула, задев локтем пустой бокал для вина. Бокал соскользнул со столешницы и разбился.  
\- Сир Уильям, вам дурно? – тут же бросился к нему слуга, и Уилл отпрянул, яростно замотав головой.  
\- Нет, нет! Я в полном порядке. Простите мою неуклюжесть, ради Бога. Я… я вечно все роняю, - добавил он с нервным смешком. Господи, только бы не засмеяться теперь. Уилл ненавидел свою склонность к истерикам, сражался с этим, как только умел, но время от времени жизнь наносила ему такие удары, что он едва справлялся с собой.  
Спокойно. Возьми себя в руки. Это случилось много лет назад. Ты ничего не мог сделать тогда и не можешь исправить теперь. Так что просто успокойся и…  
И что дальше? У Уилла не было ответа на этот вопрос. В единый миг он напрочь лишился всех существующих в мире ответов.  
\- Где сир Риверте? – спросил он почти совершенно нормальным голосом, и слуга ответил:  
\- В библиотеке. Сказал, что будет ждать вас там, когда вы спуститесь.  
Уилл кивнул. В библиотеке. Там тоже было кладбище воспоминаний… Кладбище, что за странное слово? Откуда оно взялось? Даккар бережно хранил все хорошее и плохое, что было с ними, но именно хранил, не хоронил… до этого дня.  
До этого страшного дня, куда худшего, чем день, когда Уилла изнасиловал асмайский капитан на пиратском судне.  
Ладно. Надо что-то решать. Уилл взялся за край стола, оттолкнулся от него и поднялся. Рана на животе снова разболелась, и он поморщился, выходя из столовой и поднимаясь по лестнице в библиотеку.  
Риверте был там. Сидел за столом и писал очередное письмо – вероятно, Рикардо, который в очередной раз требовал, чтобы его своенравный полководец подчинился императорскому повелению. А может, кому-то ещё. Уилл вдруг понял, что ему наплевать. Все утратило смысл в единый миг, и, глядя на Фернана Риверте, так спокойно и привычно занимающегося своими повседневными делами, Уилл недоумевал, как он может так вести себя, как может быть так безмятежен. Неужели он не понимает?  
Нет. Судя по всему, Фернан Риверте понимает не больше, чем до сих пор понимал Уилл.  
\- Вы проснулись наконец, - Риверте поднял глаза, бросил перо и встревоженно нахмурился, окидывая Уилла взглядом. – Вам плохо спалось?  
\- Нет, - сказал Уилл, глядя ему в лицо. – Как обычно.  
\- Мне показалось… впрочем, ладно. Вы выглядите усталым. И впрямь перебрали вчера, не нужно было позволять вам откупоривать третью бутылку.  
Уилл молча сел в кресло напротив стола. Его тело помнило это кресло: жесткое, неудобное, нарочно такое, чтобы сидящему в нем гостю господина графа было некомфортно. Сир Риверте отлично умел манипулировать людьми. В этом он был почти таким же мастером, как и в военном деле.  
\- Что случилось? – складка, пролёгшая между бровей Риверте, стала резче и глубже, брови почти что сошлись на переносице. – Уилл, что такое?  
\- Ничего, - сказал Уилл. – Работайте, монсир. Я просто тут посижу, если вы не против.  
\- Конечно, я не против, что за вопросы. Вы точно в порядке? Может, выйдем на свежий воздух?  
Уилл покачал головой и… о Господи… кажется, улыбнулся. Да, он действительно улыбнулся, растягивая губы, точно жженый каучук. Риверте так поразительно спокоен. И так красив. Уилл смотрел на него, словно увидев впервые в жизни – а в некотором смысле и впрямь так и было, - и несмотря на ужас, гнев, тоску, постепенно заполнявшие его оцепеневшую душу, всё равно не мог перестать им любоваться. Это лицо, неприятное и красивое одновременно, густые черные волосы, всегда уложенные именно так, как ему наиболее шло, крепкие пальцы в сверкающих перстнях, плотно сжатые губы, тень темных ресниц на щеках… В нежном свету облачного дня черты Риверте были мягкими и гармоничными, он казался почти юным и все таким же прекрасным, года нисколько его не старили. Уилл любовался им, и любил его, практически боготворил, и ужасался всему этому. Ужасался самому себе от того, что столько лет не понимал, что с ним сделали.  
«В сущности, - подумал Уилл, - он брал меня силой все эти годы. Каждый день, каждый час. Своим обаянием, властностью и нерушимой волей. Он делает это даже сейчас. Прямо сейчас».  
Риверте начал написать, но через минуту, чувствуя неподвижный взгляд молчаливо сидящего Уилла, снова опустил перо.  
\- Да что вы так смотрите на меня? Хотите о чем-то поговорить?  
\- Нет, - моментально откликнулся Уилл. – Вовсе нет.  
\- Уверены? Ну хорошо, просто… Впрочем, как пожелаете. Не могли бы вы передать мне нож для чинки перьев? Эти перья просто отвратительны, надо будет устроить Гальяне порядочную трепку. Он в этот раз будто нарочно делает все, чтоб вывести меня из себя.  
Уилл потянулся к ножику с костяной ручкой, лежащему на краю стола: затейливая дорогая вещица, драгоценная безделушка из тех, что Риверте так любит. Я и сам, подумалось Уиллу, был для него драгоценной безделушкой когда-то… Он взял нож и протянул его Риверте через стол, но при этом случайно задел несколько бумаг, лежащих с краю стола, и они осыпались на пол.  
\- И вы тоже, – вздохнул Риверте, - тоже делаете вот это словно нарочно. Или это на вас так Даккар действует, что ли?  
\- Не вставайте, я сам, - Уилл поднялся с кресла и нагнулся, чтобы подобрать рассыпанные бумаги. Его взгляд рассеянно скользнул по ним, случайно выхватывая слова… слова, написанные его собственной рукой.  
«Любезный Фернан, рад сообщить тебе, что только что меня хорошенько выдрали в…»  
\- Господи! – вскрикнул Уилл.  
Он выронил письмо, словно обжегшись. Отступил на шаг, глядя на пожелтевший пергамент – дрянные чернила, дешевая бумага, - свернувшийся у его ног, словно гадюка, готовящаяся напасть. Риверте вскочил на ноги и в мгновение ока оказался рядом, но Уилл так оторопел, что даже не подумал от него отстраниться.  
\- Что такое? – руки Риверте сгребли Уилла за плечи, и Уилл, с трудом оторвав взгляд от бумажного монстра, свернувшегося у его ног, указал на письмо пальцем.  
\- Это… - еле выговорил он. – Это…  
Риверте посмотрел вниз. И побледнел. Выругался так грязно, как не ругался очень давно. Хотел наклониться, но Уилл опередил его, быстро схватив письмо и отскочив с ним за кресло.  
\- Ты его сохранил. Почему ты его сохранил?  
\- Послушай… Уилл, подожди, успокойся, прошу…  
\- Зачем ты его оставил? – закричал Уилл, комкая бумагу, жгущую ему ладонь раскаленным железом, и отшвыривая её в незажженный камин.  
\- Потому что ты оставил в нём шифр! – почти крикнул Риверте, тоже повышая голос. – Я думал, может, там есть ещё какие-то знаки, которые я не распознал сразу. Это была единственная надежда для…  
\- Да, но потом?! Потом, когда ты меня спас, оно тебе было уже не нужно. Эта… эта дрянь… эта… мерзость… - слова выталкивались наружу, словно сгустки рвоты, и Уилл зажал рот ладонью. Глаза щипало, но слезы не шли. Он сомневался, что сможет заплакать ещё хоть раз в жизни. Было бы хорошо, если бы смог.  
Уилл убрал руку ото рта и выговорил, чеканя каждое слово:  
\- Или тебе просто нравилось его перечитывать?  
\- Уилл…  
\- Тебе нравилось читать о том, как меня насиловали. Ты бы с удовольствием сам оказался там. И присоединился.  
\- УИЛЛ!  
Плотину прорвало. Это случилось, трещина разошлась, разомкнулась, превращаясь в пропасть, и выпустила нескончаемый поток грязной, мутной черной воды. Уилл почувствовал себя очистившимся. Наконец-то, после стольких лет, очистившимся, но ещё не свободным.  
Пока еще нет.  
\- Я ухожу, - сказал он и повернулся к двери. Риверте бросился к нему, но Уилл предостерегающе вскинул ладонь. – Не прикасайтесь ко мне, сир. Не смейте.  
\- Я сохранил его, потому что думал тогда, что это все, что мне от тебя осталось, - хрипло сказал Риверте, и Уилл бросил на него ещё один взгляд – последний взгляд, так похожий на те, что тысячи раз бросал раньше: полный смятения, грусти, надежды, любви… неужели все это было только иллюзией? Только горько-сладким самообманом?  
Столько лет…  
\- Что ж, - сказал Уилл. – В таком случае вы поступили очень разумно. Сможете его перечитывать одинокими вечерами.  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
\- Не знаю. Куда-нибудь подальше от вас. Нет, сир, не надо, ничего не говорите. Вы слишком много мне наговорили за все эти годы. Стоит вам только раскрыть рот, и я теряю волю. Вы что-то сделали со мной… не знаю, что… но намерен выяснить.  
\- Уилл, ты меня пугаешь. Ты сходишь с ума. Умоляю, скажи, что случилось? Вместе мы сможем…  
\- Ничего не случилось, вернее, случилось, но слишком давно, чтобы вы удосужились вспомнить. В любом случае, это не важно. Я уезжаю, и если вы приставите ко мне ваших соглядатаев, то, клянусь, между нами всё будет кончено.  
Риверте опять начал что-то говорить, но Уилл не стал слушать: он вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Бегом спустился по лестнице, бросился в конюшню, лихорадочно торопясь, взнуздал коня. Он спешил так, точно за ним гнались все демоны ада, словно боялся, что Риверте кинется в погоню, схватит и остановит его. И он действительно мог это сделать, Господи, Риверте мог это сделать. Но Уилл не собирался больше позволить ему.  
«Ты не вырвешься», так, да? Что ж, посмотрим.  
\- Уилл!  
Риверте уже был на пороге. Уилл взлетел в седло с легкостью, которой уже не ждал от своего одеревеневшего тела. Пришпорил коня и стрелой пронесся мимо Риверте, обдав графа тучей грязных брызг. Огнегрив вынес его за ворота Даккара. Ветер ударил в лицо. Уилл вздохнул полной грудью и понесся по дороге, которой приехал сюда когда-то давно, в семнадцать лет, боясь, крепясь, надеясь, и не подозревая, что страхи его так же беспочвенны и никчемны, как и его надежды и мечты.

**Глава третья**

Уилл мчался вперед, подстегивая всхрапывающего коня так же безжалостно, как его самого подстегивала клокотавшая в нем ярость. Он скакал верхом, почти ослепнув от нестерпимой душевной боли, и опомнился, только поняв, что уже почти не различает дорогу: сумерки сгущались неумолимо и были так же темны, как и тучи, заволокшие душу Уилла. Однако он не мог просто скакать сквозь ночь куда глаза глядят; не после того, что случилось с ним недавно в окрестностях Кастерлея. Уилл натянул поводья с такой силой, что едва не разорвал несчастной лошади губы. Огнегрив жалобно заржал и встал на дыбы, и Уилл, вздрогнув, подумал: «Господи, что я делаю? Зачем мучаю несчастное животное? Оно-то точно ни в чем не виновато».  
\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста, - забормотал Уилл, похлопывая всхрапывающего коня по загривку трясущейся ладонью.  
Он наконец огляделся. Кругом был лес, темный, непроглядный. В ветвях ухали совы, какая-то крупная ночная птица, хлопая крыльями, пролетела у Уилла над головой. В чаще слышался далекий волчий вой. Дорога, которой несся Уилл, перешла в тропу, прямую, но довольно узкую и уводившую незнамо куда. Уилл не узнавал этих мест; возможно, он сумел бы сориентироваться при свете дня, но не в ночной темноте и не в том смятении, в котором он сейчас пребывал. Если тут затаились разбойники или ещё какие-нибудь негодяи, решившие сделать Уилла Норана своей жертвой, то он ничем не сможет им помешать. У него не было с собой ни оружия, ни денег, ни куска хлеба – ничего, кроме одежды, которая была на нем, и коня, которого он почти загнал несколькими часами бешеной бессмысленной скачки.  
Граф Риверте, пожалуй, прав: Уилл сходит с ума. Граф Риверте всегда оказывается прав, не так ли?  
Уилл снова пустил коня вперед, на этот раз шагом, и некоторое время спустя перешел на легкую рысь. Поворачивать назад он точно не собирался – значит, надо ехать вперед и надеяться на лучшее. Рано или поздно дорога куда-нибудь выведет. Ну а если Уиллу суждено сгинуть в этой чаще – так тому и быть. Право слово, сейчас он думал, что так было бы лучше для всех.  
Но Уилл не сгинул в ту ночь. Примерно после часа малоприятного путешествия через угрожающе похрустывающий и подвывающий ночной лес он увидел впереди огни. Неясные и не слишком частые – не похоже на деревню, да и для замка слишком блекло. Вскоре деревья расступились, и Уилл увидел на фоне темно-синего ночного неба длинное приземистое здание, огороженное стеной и тянущееся ярдов на триста в сторону от дороги. Уилл смотрел, как оно приближается, гадая, что это может быть, и в этот миг луна выглянула из-за облака и послала серебристый луч косого света, вонзившийся, словно стрела, в верхушку острого шпиля на вытянутой треугольной крыше. Уилл знал такие шпили и такие крыши: храмовое зодчество в Вальене было весьма строго канонизировано, и большинство церквей и часовен строились по одному и тому же образцу, одобренному главным зодчим империи и благословленному верховными клириками.  
Шпиль и башня принадлежали часовне, а длинное приземистое строение было монастырем.  
\- Слава тебе, Господи. Благодарю, - прошептал Уилл и осенил себя знамением Триединого Бога, чего не делал довольно-таки давно. Что бы ни ждало его впереди, здесь он по крайней мере сможет остановиться на ночь, получить кусок хлеба и миску супа, а может быть, даже утешение и совет. Впрочем, придется обойтись только кровом и хлебом, если монастырь окажется женским…  
Но Господь Триединый явно благоволил несчастному Уиллу Норану той темной, полной отчаяния и смятения ночью.  
Монастырь оказался мужским.  
При всех сколько-нибудь крупных монастырях Вальены (а этот монастырь, судя по его размерам и высоте шпиля на крыше часовни, был несколько больше среднего) находились приюты для страждущих, где уставший путник мог получить кров, а больной – исцеление. При этом вход в основные монастырские постройки для мирян был закрыт, хотя в некоторых монастырях путникам дозволяли молиться в часовнях и подходить к исповеди, если у них возникала такая нужда. Уилл обратился к дежурному брату-привратнику с краткой речью, испросив благословения и крова, и немедленно получил и то, и другое. Уже через несколько минут он жевал свежий, только вчера испеченный монастырский хлеб, кутаясь в шерстяное одеяло, милостиво предоставленное ему добрым монахом. Келья для путников была общей и довольно просторной, в ней стояло пять широких скамей, на каждой их которых мог вытянуться мужчина, а посередине стоял стол, где они могли трапезничать. Но сейчас тут было совсем пусто: никто, кроме Уилла, не испросил крова у слуг Господа в эту тихую ночь. Уилл поел, завернулся в одеяло, вытянулся на скамье и крепко уснул, не успев даже вознести благодарственную молитву. Впрочем, он почти забыл слова. которые надлежало говорить в таких случаях. Он так давно не открывал и не читал Священные Руады, что они напрочь выветрились из его головы, так же, как любовь к Богу и страх перед его вездесущей дланью выветрились из сердца.  
Вот что сделал с ним Фернан Риверте. Это и многое другое, что теперь уже не изменить.  
Уилл проснулся на рассвете под бой монастырского колокола, призывавшего святых братьев к заутрене. Он сел на скамье, напряженно вслушиваясь в мерный, глубокий гул, и каждый новый удар наполнял его истерзанное сердце чем-то таким, чему он не мог подобрать описание. С последним ударом Уилл стянул с себя одеяло, аккуратно сложил его и, оставив на скамье, вышел из кельи для путников во дворик, отделявший монастырскую стену и домик привратника от внутренних помещений.  
\- Я хотел бы послушать заутреню, - сказал он брату-привратнику, и тот виновато развел руками.  
\- Простите, сир, в нашем монастыре служба только для святых братьев. И для послушников, конечно. Но вы сможете позже испросить встречи с отцом-настоятелем и исповедаться ему, если пожелаете.  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Уилл. – А у вас много послушников? Как вообще называется это место?  
\- Не очень много, сейчас всего около десяти. И тридцать постоянно служащих братьев. Мы монахи святого Верениса, и это – наша обитель, дарованная нам Господом.  
\- Святой Веренис – это тот, который привел к истинной вере азритов? – припомнил Уилл. – И принял мученическую смерть за веру из рук наиболее упрямых язычников?  
\- Совершенно верно, - широко улыбнулся монах. – Ваша милость знакомы со Священными Руадами?  
\- Немного, - пробормотал Уилл, оглядывая стену, отделявшую дворик от остального монастыря. В древние времена азриты населяли тот край, что теперь звался Асмаем… снова Асмай… словно нарочно, чтобы напомнить Уиллу о том, что перевернуло его жизнь и уничтожило всё, что ему было дорого.  
Но, быть может, это случилось не просто так. Быть может, на месте уничтоженного мира появится нечто новое?  
\- Я хотел бы видеть отца-настоятеля, - сказал Уилл прежде, чем успел как следует обдумать, а хочет ли этого вправду. И сам испугал этих слов, но брат-привратник уже согласно кивнул:  
\- Я сообщу ему после утренней службы. Вам придется подождать. Простите, но мне пора на молитву.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Уилл, провожая монаха взглядом. Тот был упитанным, круглолицым и казался таким безмятежным, таким счастливым. Фигурка в серой сутане скрылась за деревянной дверью, скрипнул засов, и Уилл остался один. И через некоторое время услышал отдаленное, едва различимое пение, доносящееся из часовни: монастырский хор исполнял Руады, славя Господа Триединого, и Уилл узнал их: это была Песнь Четвертая из Книги Второго Пророка, повествующая о девяти грехах и одной бездне, в которую ведут они все. Высокомерие, леность, отчаяние, прелюбодеяние… Уилл беззвучно шевелил губами, когда в памяти всплывали знакомые слова, почти забытые, но сейчас, когда они оказались нужны, всплывшие в его памяти так же ярко, четко и неотвратимо, как и те воспоминания, что оглушили и потрясли Уилла в Даккаре.  
Кем он был, когда приехал в Даккар заложником от павшего королевства Хиллэс? Не только юным девственником, слишком начитанным, наивным и легковерным, чтобы достойно снести выпавший ему тяжкий жребий. Ещё он был юношей, мечтавшим посвятить себя Богу. Мечтавшим о служении, смирении, покое и смысле, которым наполняется жизнь всякого, кто сумел открыть свою душу достаточно широко, чтоб Бог заглянул в неё с небес. Почему Уилл не сделал этого, что его тогда остановило? Почему сошел с этого пути, которому хотел следовать столько, сколько сам себя помнил?  
Ах да. Он же встретил Фернана Риверте. Мужчину, который совратил его и изнасиловал. И, помимо прочего, люто ненавидел священнослужителей. «Попов», как он их называл, презрительно кривя при этом свой красивый злой рот.  
Уилл с трудом дождался окончания службы, без толку слоняясь по двору и страшно завидуя святым братьям, которые пели там, на хорах внутри часовни. Брат-привратник вернулся и предложил Уиллу скромный завтрак, но Уилл отказался, и нервно мерял дворик шагами ещё некоторое время, пока наконец ему не сообщили, что отец Леонард готов его принять.  
Это оказался невысокий сухощавый человек со строгим скуластым лицом и удивительно добрыми светло-серыми глазами, точно такого же цвета, как и его ряса. Приемная отца-настоятеля напоминала больше кабинет графа Риверте, чем монашескую келью: массивный стол с двумя креслами, книжные полки (уставленные, впрочем, исключительно каноническими текстами и различными переписями Священных Руад). Сев в кресло по приглашению отца Леонарда, Уилл задержался взглядом на одном из свитков, свешивающихся с верхней полки. Со своего места он видел, что перепись была довольно грязной, заляпанной чернилами и жирными отпечатками пальцев. «Я мог бы переписать начисто, - мелькнуло у него. – Сделать несколько каллиграфических копий… Я мог бы быть здесь полезен». Но он тут же загнал вглубь эту тщеславную, суетную мысль.  
\- Мне доложили, что вы желаете меня видеть, - сказал сухонький монах, сплетя тонкие, как у женщины, пальцы и глядя на Уилла строго, но в то же время доброжелательно. – Чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Уилл. – Я не знаю, право слово, святой отец… Мне так хотелось послушать заутреню, но брат-привратник сказал, что нельзя.  
\- К сожалению, это так. Мы придерживаемся устава средней строгости, утверждённого божественным Синодом двадцать третьего созыва. Посему монастырская служба открыта лишь для тех, кто живет при монастыре. Но в десяти лигах отсюда, в городе, есть церковь. Вы можете отправиться туда и там приобщиться к божественной благости.  
\- Наверное, – опять вздохнул Уилл. И, помолчав, добавил: - Наверное, я вообще не имею права здесь находиться. Я слишком… - он осекся, не в силах выговорить это слово.  
\- Слишком грязны? – мягко спросил отец Леонард. – Слишком нечисты? Осквернены своими грехами и придавлены их тяжестью? Это может сказать любой из нас.  
\- Да, но я могу это сказать с куда большим основанием, чем большинство прочих, - с горечью сказал Уилл, и монах с улыбкой качнул головой:  
\- В вас говорит гордыня, вы знаете это? С чего вы возомнили, будто ваши грехи более выдающиеся, чем у любого другого грешника?  
\- Потому, что я… я Уильям Норан, святой отец. Хроникер и фаворит графа Фернана Риверте, Вальенского Кота. Полагаю, вы слышали о нем.  
Лицо отца Леонарда помрачнело. Ну вот, подумал Уилл с упавшим сердцем, сейчас он укажет мне на порог. Я же говорил, что слишком грязный, а он ещё и в гордыне меня упрекнул.  
\- Да, я слыхал о сире Фернане Риверте, - медленно проговорил монах, перебирая своими тонкими переплетенными пальцами. – Если вы в самом деле Уильям Норан, и если то, что твердит молва, верно хотя бы отчасти…  
\- Молва сильно преуменьшает, святой отец. Люди не знают всего.  
\- …в таком случае вы пришли в единственно верное место, бедное вы дитя. Господь привел вас домой.  
Уилл открыл рот. Потом понял, что выглядит глупо, и захлопнул его. И вдруг, не думая, что делает, порывисто встал, обогнул стол и опустился перед отцом Леонардом на колени.  
\- Мне нужна исповедь. Вы её примете?  
\- Разумеется, - монах поднялся и возложил длань на пылающий лоб Уилла. Какой прохладной, какой успокаивающей и надежной была эта ладонь на его лбу. Почти как…  
\- Благословляю тебя и призываю милость Господню в твою душу, мужество в твое сердце и искренность в твои помыслы, - произнес монах слова, с которых начиналась исповедь. – Желаешь ли ты сказать что-либо прежде, чем Господь учинит тебе беспристрастный допрос моими устами?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Уилл. – Да, желаю.  
Обычно исповедь включала в себя ряд строгих вопросов касаемо смертных грехов, задаваемых исповедником, и ритуальных ответов, даваемых исповедующимся, которому надлежало все признать и во всем раскаяться. Но если у исповедующегося на душе висела тяжесть, ему дозволялось нарушить ритуал и облегчить её искренним рассказом о своих грехах и горестях. И именно в такой исповеди сейчас отчаянно нуждался Уилл.  
\- Говори же, дитя. Говори, что тебя терзает, и ничего не бойся.  
\- Святой отец, я подвергся насилию. Меня… меня взял человек, который был сильнее меня физически. Я пытался сопротивляться, хотел оттолкнуть его, хотел, что бы все прекратилось, но не смог ему помешать. Он осквернил мое тело и… растоптал мою душу. И я не знаю, как мне с этим жить.  
\- Давно ли это случилось с тобой, дитя мое? – мягко спросил отец Леонард. Он совсем не выглядел ни шокированным, ни возмущенным таким признанием. Наверное, он слышал такие истории множество раз. Может быть, даже в этих самых стенах.  
Уилл долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Он думал о хищной ухмылке капитана Хименеса, его грубых руках, душной тьме кареты, жестоких ударах, сыпавшихся градом.  
Но если бы дело было только в этом, Уилл справился бы с этим. Справился бы сам.  
Дело было совсем не в Рауле Хименесе.  
\- Давно, святой отец, - сказал он тихо, не поднимая головы. – Это случилось со мной давно. Четырнадцать лет назад.  
Уилл вышел из приемной отца Леонарда два часа спустя. Его лицо было мокрым, взгляд – ясным, а душа радостна и спокойна. Из приемной он прошел не во внутренний дворик к комнате для путников, а через короткий коридор в другую дверь, куда прежде только кидал тоскливые взгляды – в дверь, соединявшую приемную настоятеля с внутренними помещениями монастыря. Там его встретил и поприветствовал брат-кастелян, отвел в монастырскую баню, выдал Уиллу просторную светло-серую рясу и пару деревянных башмаков. Потом показал ему двор, часовню, подсобные помещения, кухню, столовую и напоследок – спальное крыло, где располагались в два ряда пятьдесят крошечных, словно чуланы, келий, в каждой из которых был лишь соломенный тюфяк и ветка омелы на стене. Уилл поблагодарил брата-кастеляна от всего сердца и нетерпеливо спросил, когда состоится следующая служба. К его вящей радости, брат-кастелян ответил, что в день проводится четыре большие службы, а кроме того, братья ежечасно преклоняют колена для молитвы, где бы они в этот миг ни находились. Едва он сказал это, в часовне дважды пробил колокол – это был знак к той самой ежечасной молитве, и Уилл с братом-кастеляном опустились на колени там, где стояли, одновременно, улыбаясь друг другу, и хором восславили Господа.  
На следующий день Уилл написал графу Риверте письмо следующего содержания:  
«Сир Риверте!  
Я должен принести вам свои извинения за мой внезапный отъезд и за грубость, которая ему предшествовала. Мое поведение было недопустимо. Вынужден признаться, что события последнего времени смутили мой дух намного сильнее, чем я желал показать или хотя бы признать даже перед самим собой. Вы же, проявляя неустанную заботу и внимание, стали невольной мишенью моего гнева и жертвой моей тоски. Но теперь рад сообщить вам, что и от одного, и от другого душа моя избавлена. Сейчас я нахожусь в священной обители, монастыре святого Верениса, что в семидесяти лигах от Даккара и в десяти – от города Эфрена. Милостью Господа Триединого, а также благодаря доброте отца Леонарда, я принят в послушники и намерен остаться здесь на то время, которое потребуется, чтобы душа моя полностью очистилась от всего, что смущает ее покой. После этого я приму постриг. Благодарю вас от всей души за вашу доброту и все хорошее, чего между нами было все же гораздо больше, нежели дурного. Я знаю, что вы не верите в Бога, и все же буду до конца моих дней ежедневно призывать на вашу голову Господнее благословение. Будьте счастливы, сир Риверте, и прощайте.  
Уильям Норан».  
Это письмо любезно вызвался доставить один из братьев-монахов, развозивший по Вальене корреспонденцию отца-настоятеля, и Фернан Риверте получил его вечером того же дня.

Следующие две недели Уилл наслаждался жизнью. Он вставал до рассвета, вместе с другим братьями, шел к заутрене в небольшую, уютную монастырскую часовенку, жадно внимая проповеди, которую зачитывал отец Леонард своим низким, приятным и бесконечно утешающим голосом. Потом братья на хорах запевали Руады, и Уилл страшно завидовал им, поскольку петь дозволялось только постриженным монахам, а послушники могли лишь стоять на коленях внизу и заливаться слезами благочестивого умиления. Уилл, однако, шевелил губами, беззвучно вплетая свой голос и свою душу в стройный хор певучих голосов, в чем потом искренне каялся на обязательной ежеутренней исповеди перед отцом Леонардом, получал епитимью за грех нетерпения и с упоением её выполнял. После заутрени был завтрак, состоявший из овсяной похлебки с отрубями, а потом Уилл приступал к выполнению своих обязанностей.  
Работы у него было невпроворот. Честолюбивая мечта стать переписчиком свитков в монастырской библиотеке реяла где-то вдали, дерзкая и недостижимая; пока что Уилл не был достоин столь высокой чести. Только монахам дозволялось касаться священных свитков, равно как отправлять службы и выходить за пределы монастыря, выполняя различные поручения отца-настоятеля. Вся остальная работа падала на плечи послушников, и работы этой было хоть отбавляй. Требовалось помогать на кухне брату-повару и трем его помощникам: мыть кастрюли, драить полы, чистить печь от золы и таскать тяжелые чаны с едой в столовую во время общей трапезы, а также прислуживать другим братьям за столом (последнюю обязанность и послушники, и монахи выполняли по очереди). Следовало прибираться в монастырских кельях: в своей собственной и в других, а также прибирать многочисленные коридоры, лестницы, дворики и общие покои. Также следовало носить воду, колоть дрова, выполнять тысячу других мелких и крупных поручений, которые послушнику мог дать не только отец-настоятель, но и любой монах.  
Однако ничего унизительного в этом вовсе не было. Монахи относились к послушникам снисходительно и по большей части благожелательно (хотя попадались среди них и угрюмые нелюдимы, которых Уилл старался обходить стороной). Кроме того, в монастыре имелось собственное натуральное хозяйство: довольно обширный участок земли за основным зданием был отведен под сад с огородом, а рядом находился просторный хлев, где содержалась корова, несколько свиней и кур, снабжавших святую братию мясной и молочной пищей. Брат-повар по имени Эльдам славился на весь Коральен умением готовить удивительно нежный и вкусный сыр, который покупали даже некоторые из окрестных владетелей. Также был и собственный небольшой виноградник, но виноделие не было сильной стороной обители святого Верениса, и вино святые братья выжимали исключительно для собственных нужд, то есть для ритуалов в церкви.  
Уилл быстро втянулся в насыщенный и в то же время монотонный и однообразный ритм монастырской жизни. Она была ему по нутру. Он легко просыпался рано и так же легко засыпал, едва успев помолиться на своем соломенном тюфяке, когда садилось солнце, потому что страшно уставал и выматывался за день. Но это была не та усталость, что после бесконечных марш-бросков в армии графа Риверте по непролазным топям и чащам, когда Уиллу хотелось под вечер просто упасть и больше не подниматься. Теперь он засыпал не от измотанности, а умиротворенный, сполна ощущая свой долг выполненным, а душу – успокоенной. После своего спасения из плена он отлёживался, восстанавливая раненое тело – теперь же он бурно действовал, излечивая раненую душу. Он быстро восстановил в памяти подзабытые стихи из Священных Руад, и, к его превеликой радости, к концу второй недели был удостоен особой милости: во время дневной службы отец-настоятель избрал его из числа послушников и велел прочесть для всех один отрывок из Книги Великодушия, что Уилл и сделал, стоя у алтаря над полусотней согбенных фигур, подрагивающим от счастья и волнения голосом. А потом, после службы, битый час замаливал у себя в келье грех гордыни.  
Он так упивался аскезой, что почти не думал о Риверте все эти дни. Брат, отвозивший послание в Даккар, заверил, что вручил его лично графу в руки, как и просил Уилл. И хотя брат не остался настолько долго, чтобы увидеть реакцию сира Риверте, Уилл знал, что граф принял известие стойко. Он же Фернан Риверте, в конце концов, да и прошлый раз, четыре года назад, когда Уилл решил на время расстаться, граф принял его решение с достоинством. Он всегда оставлял за Уиллом возможность принимать любые решения и делать любые выборы – уйти или остаться, простить или нет, принять или отвергнуть. И, пожалуй, это было частью его игры, частью той огромной паутины, в которой запутался Уилл Норан и которая держала его тем крепче, чем незаметней была для взгляда. Риверте оставлял Уиллу право выбора, и тем самым начисто выбора лишал, ибо Уилл, тронутый его великодушием, всегда принимал решение в пользу господина графа. Теперь у Уилла словно открылись глаза, и, изредка вспоминая об этом, он одновременно сердился, восхищался и недоумевал, как мог быть так доверчив и слеп все эти годы. Воистину, граф Риверте - это дьявол во плоти. Кем его и считали.  
Поначалу Уилл опасался, что его имя и прошлое помешают ему обжиться в монастыре: почти все знали, кто он такой и чем прославлен. Однако и братья-послушники, и монахи вели себя с ним так же дружелюбно и ровно, как и отец-настоятель. Для них не имело значение его прошлое: оно переставало существовать для любого, кто переступал порог внутренних покоев монастыря. Уиллу казалось, будто его вывернули наизнанку и хорошенько выстирали, выполоскали с белилами и щелочью, и только и оставалось теперь, что каким-то образом вывернуться обратно, снова стать цельным. самим собой, только теперь очищенным изнутри. Это было непросто, но он верил, что справится. Хотел верить. Он знал, что с ним Бог.  
А что до сира Риверте… он смирится. Если он вправду хоть немного похож на того человека, которого выдумал и идеализировал Уилл Норан, то он отпустит Уилла и позволит ему идти своей дорогой, а сам отправится своей.  
Так Уилл рассуждал две недели кряду. Но чем больше проходило дней, чем сильней он втягивался в рутину, чем больше утихал первоначальный благочестивый восторг, вызванный долгожданным приобщением к божьему служению – тем больше Уилл мрачнел. Риверте в самом деле ничего не предпринимал, и наряду с облегчением Уилл чувствовал нарастающее разочарование. В точности как в то утро в замке Барендо, когда он проснулся в постели один и нашел в постели розу вместо Риверте. Всё правильно, всё так, как должно быть, но… в глубине души Уиллу хотелось знать, что именно подумал и почувствовал граф, узнав о его решении. В этой мысли было и любопытство, и чуть-чуть злорадства (в котором Уилл не преминул немедленно исповедаться), но ещё в нем было чувство обиды и горечи, за которое Уилл негодовал на себя всей душой. Он ведь сам ушел, сам решил, что между ними все кончено, сам написал Риверте такое письмо, которое не оставляло ни малейшей надежды что-либо исправить. Сам сказал, уезжая, что если Риверте погонится за ним, то никогда не будет прощен. И Уилл не кривил тогда душой. Он задыхался в Даккаре и скорее умер бы, чем остался там, в этой золочёной клетке, в этой шелковой паутине, в нежных объятиях влюбленного кота. Иди ко мне, сладкая мышка…  
Так отчего же Уиллу так хотелось теперь опять оказаться там? Всего на одну минуту. Только увидеть Риверте и убедиться, что он в порядке…  
«Вовсе нет. Ты хочешь убедиться, что он страдает и мучается без тебя», - шепнула внутри Уилла та предательская его часть, что злорадствовала и никак не желала перестать злиться.  
Разумеется, он исповедовался во всем, отнимая порой у отца Леонарда целый час, который тот всегда уделял Уиллу, несмотря на свою занятость. И всякий раз отец Леонард находил для него слова поддержки и утешения. Он ни разу ни в чем не упрекнул Уилла, не обвинил, не посетовал, не ужаснулся его грехам. Он только принимал, утешал и сулил Господнее прощение. Если б не это, Уилл, должно быть, совсем бы с ума сошел.  
И все-таки… все-таки неужели Риверте примирился с его потерей так легко? Несколько раз Уиллу снилось, как Риверте штурмует монастырские стены со своей непобедимой армией (что было просто смешно, ибо через эти стены по приставной лестнице мог перелезть и ребенок). Или как будто он проникает в обитель под видом сбившегося с дороги путника, как сам заставил проникнуть Уилла в сидэльский монастырь во время мятежа четыре года назад, и открывает ворота своим людям. Или как будто пробирается в монастырь через подземный ход, хватает Уилла в постели, зажав ему рот рукой, и уносит, словно разбойник добычу, а Уиллу остается лишь протестующе стонать в его сильных руках… После последнего сна Уилл проснулся весь в поту и с крепко стоящим членом, а потом до рассвета стоял на коленях и неистово молился, прося Господа Триединого дать ему сил пережить все это.  
Уилл не мог точно знать, как переживет их расставание Риверте, но сам, видит Бог, переживал это очень нелегко.  
Когда Уилл, не выдержав, поделился своими опасениями с отцом Леонардом, тот лишь рассмеялся в ответ и покачал головой.  
\- Я понимаю твои тревоги, брат Уильям, но ты можешь забыть о них. Граф Риверте страшный человек, но он не посмеет вломиться в святую обитель и причинить вред кому-либо из её обитателей, уж можешь мне поверить.  
\- Но в Сидэлье…  
\- То было в Сидэлье, брат Уильям. Во время мятежа. Тогда шла война, а на войне хороши любые средства, во всяком случае, для тех, кто воюет. Но нынче мир, и мы не в Сидэлье, а на землях Вальены. Наша обитель находится под покровительством и защитой епископа Тернесийского. И кроме того, - добавил настоятель, улыбнувшись немного лукаво, - мой собственный род хоть и не столь славен, как род графов Риверте, однако не менее знатен и влиятелен. Если сир Риверте попытается использовать свои связи, чтобы надавить на меня и заставить выдать тебя, поверь, у него ничего не получится. Ему не поможет даже его императорское величество. Есть сферы, на которые не простирается светская власть. Так что будь спокоен.  
Но Уилл не был спокоен. Он тревожился все сильнее с каждым днем.  
И в конце концов оказалось, что не напрасно.  
Был солнечный осенний день, тихий и ясный. Уилл сгребал граблями сухую траву в монастырском саду: ему и ещё одному брату поручили собрать листья и палую алычу для последующего изготовления компоста. В какой-то миг Уиллу почудилось, словно снаружи доносится шум, и он вскинулся, но работавший с ним вместе брат продолжал безмятежно ворочать паданки граблями, поэтому Уилл тоже опустил голову и вернулся к успокаивающей монотонной работе. В конце концов, если его присутствие будет необходимо, отец Леонард за ним пошлет.  
И действительно, шум вскоре улегся, и сонливый монастырский день потек дальше своим чередом. Пробил колокол, Уилл помолился и, отложив грабли, пошел обратно в здание – приближалось время обеда, а он сегодня был назначен прислужником по столовой, и надо было успеть все подготовить до того, как братья начнут собираться к трапезе.  
Уилл вошел в открытую галерею, соединявшую сад со столовой, и успел сделать лишь несколько шагов, прежде чем услышал громоподобный голос:  
\- Чрезвычайно вам признателен, добрый брат. – И потом, после короткой паузы: - И вас тоже благослови Господь.  
Уилл застыл, словно пораженный громом. Руки и плечи у него покрылись мурашками. Не может... нет, этого не может быть. Померещилось, или он вправду сходит с ума?  
Последняя мысль встала перед Уиллом во всей своей чудовищной неотвратимости, когда он увидел Фернана Риверте, вышедшего из двери напротив и зашагавшего по галерее к нему навстречу.  
Фернана Риверте в его лучшем лиловом костюме, при полном параде, несущего в руках сложенную серую рясу с поставленной на нее сверху парой деревянных башмаков.  
Уилл стоял, точно пень, и таращился на него, понимая, что выглядит неимоверно глупо, однако совершенно ничего не в силах с собой поделать. Страх, всколыхнувшийся в нем в то мгновение, когда он услышал это зычный голос (отнюдь не исполненный трепета и страдания, как Уилл втайне надеялся!), сменился изумлением, а затем гневом. Ну как это только у него получается?! Никто, никто из мирян не смеет переступать внутреннего порога обители святого Верениса! И это было одной их причин, почему Уилл решил здесь остаться! Но Риверте умудрился обойти и этот запрет, и тут нашел угольное ушко, сквозь которое изворотливо протиснулся. Расстояние между ним и Уиллом стремительно сокращалось: граф шагал по монастырской галерее, будто по плацу, громыхая шпорами и на два корпуса обгоняя семенящего за ним брата-кастеляна.  
Уилл не знал, что сделает, когда они поравняются, и еще меньше знал, что намерен сделать Риверте: вполне возможно, что небрежно закинет Уилла на плечо и последует дальше. Но Риверте, приближаясь к нему, даже не сбавил шаг, и Уилл невольно отступил с его дороги, когда сир граф пронесся мимо него с таким величественным и неприступным видом, словно сам являлся пресветлым архиепископом, явившимся инспектировать скромную провинциальную обитель.  
Риверте прошел мимо Уилла совершенно спокойно, не удостоив его даже взглядом.  
Вместе с братом-кастеляном они пересекли галерею, и дверь закрылась за их спиной.  
Уилл стоял, не шевелясь, еще несколько мгновений. В его груди понемногу нарастала ярость: бурная, неудержимая, точно та самая, что вынудила его накричать на Риверте в Даккаре, а потом выскочить вон и унестись прочь куда глаза глядят. Уилл годами давил в себе эту ярость, давил обиду, негодование, смятение – все, виной чему был этот невыносимый человек. И вот теперь, когда наконец, после стольких лет, Уилл, казалось, нашел свой островок покоя, позволяющий ему преодолеть все эти постыдные, мучительные чувства – Риверте врывается на этот хрупкий островок и топчет его грязными сапогами! Да сколько можно?!  
Уиллу хотелось завопить, врезать кулаком в стену, а лучше всего – догнать Риверте и попросту вмазать ему кулаком в лицо. Интересно, почему ему прежде ни разу не приходила эта благословенная мысль?!  
Но потом он взял себя в руки. Отступил от стены, тяжело дыша. Нет. Он именно потому и оказался здесь, что стремится обуздать свои страсти. Уж слишком долго они вели его в поводу, словно покорную лошадь. Уилл не будет бросаться на Риверте с кулаками, отнюдь.  
Вместо этого он круто повернулся на каблуках и помчался в приемную отца-настоятеля.  
Тот, к счастью, оказался на месте и не занят, так что сразу принял Уилла. И по его лицу Уилл понял, что отец Леонард доволен событиями этого утра ничуть не больше самого Уилла.  
\- Он здесь! – с порога воскликнул Уилл, забыв все свои похвальные намерения был благоразумным и сдержанным.  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул отец Леонард. Им обоим не надо было называть имя того, о ком идёт речь.  
\- Но почему? Вы ведь говорили, что это невозможно!  
\- Я говорил, что он не сможет проникнуть в обитель силой, - уточнил отец Леонард, озабоченно хмурясь. – И ему действительно не смогла бы в этом помочь ни армия, ни даже королевский указ. Но я не могу отказать человеку, изъявившему желание приобщиться к служению Господу и выбравшему для этого обитель, вверенную моему попечению. Ибо указать и облегчить заблудшему дорогу к Триединому – мой прямой и первейший долг.  
\- Дорогу к… - Уилл запнулся, решив, что неверно расслышал. Ошеломлённо качнул головой. – Простите, святой отец. Мне показалось, вы сказали что-то о дороге к Триединому. Должно быть, я неправильно понял…  
\- Ты все правильно понял, брат Уильям. Фернан Риверте прибыл сегодня сюда, явился ко мне и выразил желание ступить на дорогу богослужения. Он сделал в точности то, что и ты, и у меня не было ни единогода повода ему отказать… хоть сердце моё и противится этому, прости меня, Боже, - вздохнул отец-настоятель.  
Уилл снова качнул головой. Это было нелепо. Риверте в монастыре? Риверте в послушниках, в серой рясе и деревянных башмаках, на коленях в часовне, подпевающий Священным Руадам? Что за вздор? Что за возмутительный, богохульный вздор?  
И какой ловкий, блестящий маневр. Исключительно в духе стратегического гения господина графа.  
\- Это ложь, - проговорил Уилл. – Он солгал вам, отец Леонард, что бы ни сказал. Он не хочет обратиться к Триединому. Он в него вообще не верит. Он здесь исключительно из-за меня. Это очередная уловка, чтобы выманить меня, смутить, вернуть…  
\- Вполне возможно. И потому ты должен быть особенно стойким. Господь посылает тебе новое испытание, брат Уильям, и с его помощью ты выдержишь это испытание, как и все прочие. Верь, и тебе воздастся по вере. Не больше, но и не меньше.  
\- Это нечестно, - Уилл почувствовал, что глаза вот-вот наполнятся слезами. А ведь он уже решил, что никогда больше не сможет заплакать. Как же, размечтался. – Я сделал все, что от меня зависело. Все, что мог. Я так старался все наладить. Но это было чересчур для меня. Слишком много, святой отец, слишком… Почему он просто не оставит меня в покое?  
\- Его душа для меня окутана тьмой, брат Уильям. Он исповедовался мне, без исповеди к послушанию никто не допускается. И однако же исповедь эта была исключительно формальной, дословно отвечавшей ритуалу. В отличие от твоей первой исповеди, столь искренней и столь широко открывшей мне твое сердце. Сир Риверте не таков. Но он выполнил требуемое, поэтому я не мог отказать ему присоединиться к нам.  
\- Вы могли предложить ему другой монастырь. Сказать, что этот переполнен..  
\- То есть солгать? – сурово спросил отец Леонард, и Уилл виновато потупился. – Я не стал бы этого делать по трем причинам. Первая: ложь есть смертный грех. Вторая: стучащему в Господнюю дверь всегда будет открыто. И третья: сир Риверте имеет причины избрать именно этот монастырь, и эти причины никак не связаны с тобой.  
Вот тут Уилл по-настоящему удивился. Что еще может связывать безбожника Риверте с каким бы то ни было монастырем на свете, кроме Уилла Норана? Разве что…  
\- Не может быть, - вырвалось у Уилла. – Так это здесь…  
\- Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но именно при монастыре святого Верениса когда-то находился учебный дом для детей, которых семьи собирались в будущем посвятить Богу. Это был один из лучших домов такого рода в Вальене, где обучались исключительно отпрыски наиболее знатных и богатых семейств. В те времена монастырь процветал, благодаря их щедрым пожертвованиям. Как видишь, те времена прошли. Сам я их не застал, это случилось ещё при предыдущем настоятеле. Сир Риверте в пятнадцать лет лишился отца и старшего брата и получил графский титул, после чего вопрос о его посвящении Триединому отпал. Но этим сир Риверте не ограничился. Он стал преследовать девицу из знатной фамилии, которая когда-то обучалась в учебном доме с ним вместе, а к тому времени уже приняла постриг в монастыре святой Брианны. Он довел эту девицу до самоубийства, после чего ополчился и против монастыря святой Брианны, и против священнослужителей в целом, но больше всего – против нашего учебного дома. Через несколько лет он стал ближайшим советником короля Рикардо, а потом и командующим его армией, взлетев до невероятных высот. Но обид своих не забыл. Он пытался добиться роспуска нашей обители, к счастью, безуспешно, однако ему удалось закрыть учебный дом, который он называл тюрьмой для невинных душ. И вот теперь, двадцать лет спустя, сир Риверте явился и заявил, что желает искупить вину и возместить ущерб, нанесенный им нашей обители. Он сделал щедрое пожертвование на восстановление учебного дома, разрушенного по его прихоти. Но главное, он пожелал лично замолить свой грех в этом самом монастыре. И как, по-твоему, во имя Господа, я мог ему в таком отказать?  
Уилл слушал, не пророняя ни звука. Всё это было поразительно. То, что судьба привела Уилла именно в этот монастырь, и то, что должен был ощутить Риверте, когда понял, что этот самый монастырь отнимает у него уже второе любимое существо. О той девушке Риверте рассказывал совсем мало, Уиллу казалось, по правде, что Риверте почти и не знал ее толком, ведь они общались лишь в раннем детстве. Он выдумал себе эту детскую любовь, но не простил миру её поругания. Однако это не имело значения. Нити судьбы сплелись вновь столь причудливо и странно, что трудно было увидеть в этом что-либо, кроме Господнего умысла. Значит, так оно и должно быть. Значит, отец Леонард прав, и Уиллу просто придется пройти через это новое испытание. Пройти со смиренно склоненной головой и не ропща.  
Он опустился на колени и попросил исповеди, и получил прощение, как всегда. Вот только с утешением сегодня как-то не сложилось.  
За обедом Уилл прислуживал братьям, разнося жестяные миски с похлебкой и в страхе выискивая среди гомонящих монахов знакомую черноволосую голову. Но на этой трапезе Риверте еще не присутствовал – вероятно, его, как и всякого новоообращенного, сперва отвели в баню и ознакомили с монастырскими помещениями и уставом. Не увидел его Уилл и на послеобеденной службе. За эти несколько часов он весь извелся, совершенно не представляя, как ему вести себя с Риверте, когда они столкнутся – что неизбежно должно было случиться рано или поздно.  
Это произошло вскоре после обеда, когда Уилла снова отправили на задний двор помогать с компостом. Он завернул к амбару за граблями и столкнулся там с Риверте буквально лоб в лоб. Бог знает, что он тут делал – должно быть, просто шнырял вокруг, разнюхивал, замышлял какие-то пакости. Уилл ощутил бессилие и злость, от которой у него опять опустились руки.  
Но эти чувства смело, точно могучим порывом ветра, стоило его глазам встретиться с блестящими синими глазами. Холодными, жесткими, насмешливыми, ярко сверкающими в лучах осеннего солнца.  
\- Сир Норан. Здравствуйте, - чрезвычайно вежливо поприветствовал его Риверте.  
Он не пытался ни отступить, ни приблизиться. Они просто стояли друг против друга в пустом дворике у амбара. Риверте уже был одет как послушник, хотя у брата-кастеляна не нашлось подходящей рясы ему по росту, и подол, у других братьев целиком закрывавший ноги, доходил Риверте лишь до середины голени, открывая мускулистые крепкие икры. Это выглядело бы смешно, если бы Уилл не задержался взглядом на его щиколотках, изящных и округлых, которые когда-то любил целовать… От этой мысли кровь бросилась ему в лицо. И Риверте, проклятый Фернан Риверте, разумеется, это заметил.  
Хвала Господу, ему хватило такта хотя бы не улыбнуться.  
\- Здравствуйте, сир Риверте, - проговорил Уилл, чувствуя, как невыносимо пылают щеки. – Хотя не могу сказать, что рад вас видеть.  
\- Отчего же? – Риверте выгнул бровь, тем самым равнодушно-забавляющимся движением, которое Уилл так часто видел в первые дни их знакомства, пока они не сблизились и насмешки Риверте не стали мягче. – Разве сердце прирожденного богослужителя не должно ликовать при виде кающегося грешника?  
\- Вы здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы каяться, - возразил Уилл.  
\- Почему вы так решили? Или вы полагаете, что мне не в чем?  
\- О нет, - усмехнулся Уилл. – Воистину, епитимья-другая вам не повредит. Только вы вряд ли найдете на это время, бегая за мной по пятам.  
\- Бегая по пятам за ВАМИ? - голос Риверте огрел Уилла, точно плетью – столько прозвучало в нем яда и невыносимого, обжигающего презрения. – Побойтесь Бога, сир Норан. Понимаю, вам трудно в это поверить, но отнюдь не весь Божий свет вращается вокруг вашей драгоценной персоны.  
И, сделав это поразительное заявление, сир Риверте попросту отодвинул Уилла с дороги своей сильной рукой и прошел мимо него, как недавно в галерее – твердым строевым шагом, так же оглушительно стуча по вымощенному двору деревянными башмаками, как перед тем гремел шпорами.  
А Уиллу только и оставалось, что стоять и оторопело глядеть ему вслед.

Уилл провел бессонную ночь, не сомкнув глаз ни на минуту. Большую часть времени он лежал на своем тюфяке, сжавшись в комок, напряженно вслушиваясь в умиротворенную тишину монастыря. Не то чтобы он вправду верил в намерения Риверте коварно выкрасть его из Божьей обители, но и в благочестивое стремление господина графа посвятить себя Триединому верил ничуть не больше. Это очередная уловка, только и всего. Несмотря на свои заверения, Риверте будет теперь все время отираться рядом, подначивать Уилла, мешать ему молиться и вообще всячески портить ему жизнь. С этим предчувствием, исполненным горькой тоски, Уилл и заснул под утро, когда уже начало светать.  
Колокол, звавший к заутрене, разбудил его меньше чем через час. Уилл отправился в часовню и там увидел Риверте, явившегося одним из первых. Ну ещё бы, ведь во сне он почти не нуждается, может хоть всю ночь простоять на коленях перед алтарем, лишь бы произвести впечатление. И он действительно стоял на коленях, как и другие братья, успевшие прийти в часовню раньше Уилла. Риверте стоял в одном из первых рядов, Уилл видел его густые черные волосы без единого седого волоска, такие непозволительно буйные на фоне обритых голов монахов и коротких стрижек послушников (последним не вменялось укорачивать волосы в обязательном порядке, но многие это делали, чтобы явить смирение, хотя сам Уилл пока что не решился на такой шаг). «На что же ты рассчитываешь? – мысленно обратился Уилл к этой буйной голове и негнущейся, надменно выпрямленной спине – совсем не та поза, что подобает молитвенному коленопреклонению. – Чего ждешь? Что я увижу тебя и, как обычно, потеряю голову от любви? Все забуду, со всем смирюсь, как делал всегда? Не на этот раз, Фернан». Но вслух он ничего не сказал, только молчал занял место среди других обитателей монастыря и настроился выслушать проповедь отца-настоятеля так же внимательно и трепетно, как делал это последние две недели.  
Уилл подсознательно ждал на службе какого-нибудь скандала или просто неприятного инцидента – ему не верилось, что Риверте сумеет простоять на коленях всю службу, выслушивая проповедь, которая должна была казаться ему смешной, и ничего не выкинуть. Но Риверте вновь его удивил. Он не молился вместе со всеми, во всяком случае, его звучный голос не сливался с общим хором, но смирно простоял коленопреклонённым всю службу, не шелохнувшись и никому не помешав. Когда служба кончилась, Уилл тихонько вздохнул, переводя дух. Может быть, Риверте не так уж и безумен. Во всяком случае, не настолько, чтобы опозорить себя и Уилла перед всеми.  
Если так, подумал Уилл, то все это, пожалуй, и впрямь можно будеть вытерпеть.  
В течение дня он постарался занять себя привычными делами и как можно меньше думать о Риверте, что, разумеется, получалось прескверно. Но вины графа в том не было. Он вовсе не преследовал Уилла по пятам, в чем тот преждевременного обвинил. Большую часть дня Уилл вообще его не виде: они случайно встретились взглядами лишь на обеденной трапезе, и Риверте, поднеся ко рту ложку с жидкой постной похлёбкой, любезно склонил голову в ответ на прямой взгляд Уилла. Уилл, поколебавшись, коротко кивнул ему. Что бы ни держал на уме сир Риверте, Уиллу следовало быть начеку и не позволять вывести себя из таким трудом достигнутого равновесия. А для этого ему следовало сделать именно то, о чем неустанно твердил отец Леонард: смирить свои страсти, которые бушевали в нем так неугомонно.  
И Уилл смирил страсти. За ужином он смог встретил взгляд Риверте спокойно, на сей раз они даже не обменялись кивками. Риверте выглядел очень сосредоточенным, поглощая монастырскую пищу, и Уилл с невольным состраданием подумал о том, что гурманские привычки графа сейчас добавляют ему физически неудобств. Риверте не особенно был падок на грех чревоугодия, но любил изысканную кухню и хорошее вино, и их отсутствие для него было столь же ощутимо, как для Уилла – отсутствие под рукой книг и принадлежностей для письма.  
Впрочем, аскезу Риверте переносил, судя по его виду, весьма достойно. Более того, на другой же день он как-то незаметно и совершенно естественно влился в мерное течение монастырской жизни. Наутро, войдя в трапезную перед завтраком, Уилл увидел его разносящим по столам жестяные миски, причем он умудрялся нести в обеих руках одновременно шесть тарелок, чего, на памяти Уилла, никому прежде не удавалось. Но больше этого акробатического трюка Уилла поразило безмятежное смирение, написанное на лице господина графа, когда он обходил грубые дубовые столы, расставляя овсяную кашу перед добрыми братьями - теми самыми, кого он так презирал всю свою жизнь. Некоторые косились на него: слухи в замкнутом монастырском мирке распространялись с той же скоростью, что и при пустословном дворе вальенского императора, и все уже знали, что к их братии присоединился столь неожиданный новый участник. Послушники откровенно пялились, но монахи, повидавшие на своем веку всякое, встретили нового брата куда сдержаннее. Они приняли Риверте в свою большую неговорливую семью почти столь же естественно и невозмутимо, как и Уилла.  
Было что-то дикое, почти абсурдное и в то же время удивительное во всем этом.  
Тем же днем позже Уилл увидел, как Риверте несет два ведра с пышущей паром горячей водой: его оставили служить на кухне, и Уилл не видел его до полуденного богослужения. Во время проповеди, как и утром, ничего особенного не произошло, а потом Уилла услали в сад (понемногу это становилось основным местом его работы при монастыре), и они опять разлучились. Уилл ворочал лопатой в яме хлюпающий компост, гадая, где сейчас Риверте и как-то ему приходится под надзором брата-повара, который был одним из самых суровых и жестких братьев обители. Попасть к нему в услужение у послушников считалось чем-то вроде негласной епитимьи, и Уилл заподозрил, что отец-настоятель неспроста отрядил Риверте именно на кухню – урок смирения господину графу явно не помешает. Уилл невольно прислушивался, ожидая, что из кухни вот-вот полетит брань, шум драки и звон бьющейся посуды. Но ничего подобного. Уилл запоздало вспомнил, что всякий генерал начинает с простого солдата. Риверте не родился величайшим полководцем империи. Когда-то он начинал, как все, и не только умел раздавать приказы, но и подчиняться им. В его армии царила железная дисциплина, которой Риверте придерживался сам в той же мере, в которой требовал от других. Именно дисциплина и блестящая организация позволила ему когда-то выдержать руванскую осаду в Даккаре, именно дисциплина позволяла Риверте быть настолько невероятно продуктивным в любом качестве, в любой роли. Он мог работать, как вол, и, на свой лад, трудился от заката до рассвета, а потом от рассвета до заката, и так много лет подряд. Уиллу даже стало неловко от того, что он себе навоображал. В самом деле, сир Риверте вовсе не из тех, кто испугается лишений или труда, даже неблагородного.  
Перед обедом Уилл, не удержавшись, зашел к столовую раньше и осторожно заглянул через раскрытую дверь на кухню. Там стоял дым коромыслом, братья-монахи стучали кастрюлями. Брат-повар выкрикивал приказания резким, непримиримым тоном, плохо вязавшимся с обетом многотерпения, который он когда-то давал. Уилл прищурился, стараясь разглядеть в чаду знакомые темноволосую голову – и едва не вскрикнул, когда она возникла прямо напротив него. Да не просто так, а вымазанная в саже! Лицо Риверте почернело от копоти, так же, как шея и руки - похоже, он чистил печь, о чем также свидетельствовал мешок золы в его руках. Увидев Уилла, Риверте осклабился, показав два ряда белоснежных зубов, и в этот миг был так невыносимо похож на дьявола, выскочившего из камина, что Уилл с трудом подавил желание осенить себя священным знамением.  
\- Уже проголодался, брат Уильям? Потерпи, обед через полчаса, - проворковал Риверте, и Уилл стремглав выскочил за порог, изо всех сил пытаясь не рассмеяться и злясь на себя за это, как никогда прежде.  
Эта сцена неожиданно развеяла напряжение, в котором Уилл пребывал два последних дня. Он вдруг понял, что его страхи напрасны. Риверте не следовало здесь находиться, в этом у Уилла по-прежнему не было никаких сомнений – но он не сделал пока ничего такого, что могло бы всерьез смутить Уилла, ничего из того, чего Уилл боялся и ожидал. Он полностью вписался в монастырскую жизнь и не попадался Уиллу на пути нарочно, но и не избегал его, когда они встречались в часовне, трапезной или в коридорах. При этом Риверте не пытался с ним поговорить, в лучшем случае здоровался, но чаще нет, потому что обычно куда-то спешил – он вечно куда-то спешил и опаздывал, вечно у него была прорва срочных дел, даже здесь.  
Уилл не знал, как такое могло произойти, но прошло несколько дней, и жизнь вернулась в привычную колею. Он почти не ощущал присутствия Риверте рядом и почти перестал его бояться. Более того, в одну из служб, в очередной раз разглядывая прямую спину Риверте в первых рядах послушников у алтаря, Уилл задумался: а так ли он прав в своих подозрениях? Трудно поверить, конечно, что Риверте в самом деле решил обратиться к Богу, но… что-то же он должен понимать. Возможно, уход Уилла заставил его иначе взглянуть на их отношения и свою собственную жизнь. Возможно, он и в самом деле готов раскаяться – не во всем, этого Уилл от него и не ждал, но хоть в чем-нибудь? И если так, то кто ты такой, Уилл Норан, чтобы указывать этому человеку, где ему быть и что делать? Кто ты такой, чтобы мешать ему прийти к раскаянию а через раскаяние – к миру и покою, в котором он нуждается, быть может, не меньше тебя?  
Эти мысли, пусть и несколько наивные (Риверте часто говорил Уиллу, что тот слишком стремится видеть в людях только хорошее), окончательно примирили Уилла с происходящим. Он обнаружил, что снова может молиться и читать Священные Руады, даже глядя на прямую спину Риверте перед собой. Овсяная каша больше не вставала ему комом в горле, когда Риверте ставил перед ним миску или сидел на другом конце стола, поглощая аскетичный завтрак с таким блаженным видом, словно это был его любимый пирог с перепелками. Уилл снова смог спокойно засыпать по ночам, а когда днем преклонял колени для ежечасной молитвы, не озирался затравленно по сторонам, боясь, что Риверте подкрадется сзади и прервет его молитву каким-то неуместным замечанием.  
Потому что Риверте не собирался делать ничего подобного. Он не преследовал Уилла в монастыре. Просто был с ним рядом.  
И все бы ничего, если бы не эта чертова короткая ряса, обнажающая егo щиколотки.  
Эта ряса была последним, что мучило Уилла. На молитве, когда они стояли коленопреклоненными, было ещё терпимо. Но когда он встречал Риверте днем, то эти стройные ноги с мускулистыми икрами, обнаженные столь же бесстыдно, сколь декольтированные груди сианских модниц, сводили Уилла с ума. Он промучился несколько дней, пока наконец, ворочаясь без сна в своей келье, не был осенен спасительным решением. Уилл отправился к брату-кастеляну и изложил проблему, объяснив её, разумеется, не истинными причинами, а заботой о здоровье нового послушника.  
\- Скоро начнет холодать, он простудится, - кротко пояснил Уилл, и брат-кастелян согласился выдать ему просимое.  
Уилл получил узкий отрез серой ткани, точно такой, как та, из которой шили рясы послушников, иглу и нитки.  
Дальше пришлось прибегнуть к хитрости: к келье Риверте Уилл не приблизился бы за все блага мира, а кроме неё, Риверте больше нигде не снимал свою рясу. Почти нигде. Банный день был по средам, и братья мылись в тесной монастырской бане по очереди, в несколько смен. Уилл выждал, пока Риверте войдет внутрь ещё с пятью другими послушниками, и, пока они фыркали и плескались внутри, заскочил в предбанник и стремительно, хотя и не очень ловко, подшил рясу Риверте вдоль подола широким куском материи. Теперь должно быть в самый раз. Уилл едва успел перекусить нитку и выскочить вон, когда они закончили, и услышал удивленные голоса братьев, вместе с Риверте обнаруживших перемену в его платье.  
\- Не иначе как Господь Триединый явил чудо, спустив ко мне заботливого ангела с катушкой ниток и кривыми руками, - восхищенно изрек Риверте, и Уилл, залившись по уши краской, поскорее сбежал к себе.  
Зато вечером, идя по двору, Риверте никого уже не смущал своими проклятыми щиколотками.  
Шли дни, и Уилл привык к нему. Как привыкал когда-то в Даккаре: с недоверием, опаской, постоянно начеку, не зная, чего ждать от этого непредсказуемого, своенравного человека. Но как и тогда, Риверте не переставал его удивлять. На сей раз - тем, что не удивлял абсолютно ничем. Он трудился, молился, ходил в часовню, в баню, в сад, и со временем Уилл даже стал забывать, что он вообще здесь.  
В конце концов Уилл сказал на ежедневной исповеди отцу Леонарду, что, похоже, испытание оказалось не столь сурово, как он опасался вначале.  
\- Рад это слышать, - улыбнулся настоятель. За проведенный здесь месяц Уилл привык к нему и полюбил, как родного – никогда у него не было наставника добрее и милосерднее, даже если вспомнить брата Эсмонта. – Значит, ты уже готов выполнить поручение, которое я как раз собирался тебе дать.  
Уилл изъявил полную готовность выполнить любой приказ отца-настоятеля… но его пыл заметно поугас, когда он выслушал, в чем именно это поручение заключалось.  
\- Это будет урок смирения для вас обоих, - сказал отец Леонард, и снова в его строгих глазах мелькнул нечто, неуловимо напоминающее лукавство.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул и пообещал. что будет настолько смиренен, насколько это возможно.  
Он нашел Риверте на кухне, к которой тот был теперь неофициально приписан так же, как Уилл – к монастырскому саду. Тот сидел на корточках у очага и выдраивал его с весьма поглощенным видом.  
\- Брат Фернан, - окликнул его Уилл чуть севшим голосом, чувствуя что-то странно неправильное в том, чтобы обращаться к Риверте так.  
Тот обернулся. Смерил Уилла задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Да, брат Уильям?  
\- Отец Леонард дал нам совместное поручение. Следуй за мной.  
\- Я полностью к вашим услугам, - сказал Риверте, поднимаясь на ноги, и Уилл поправил его:  
\- Твоим.  
Риверте медленно кивнул, не сводя с него слегка прищуренных глаз.  
\- Твоим, - вполголоса повторил он, и Уилл, молча отвернувшись, вышел из кухни и зашагал к саду.  
Монастырский огород представлял собой два десятка аккуратных грядок, вытянувшихся вдоль южной стены монастыря между фруктовыми деревьями и виноградником. В основном это были овощи, которые поставлялись затем на монастырскую кухню и наполняли жидкую похлебку: морковь, свекла, фасоль, некоторые травы. А ещё там была грядка земляники, и Уилл с завистью подумал, что если бы благословенная мысль уйти в монастырь осенила его парой месяцев раньше, они бы ещё успели ею полакомиться. Теперь же ему оставалось лишь позаботиться о кустах, которые дадут новые плоды лишь на будущий год.  
\- Нужно выполоть сорняки, - сказал Уилл, указав на земляничные грядки, довольно сильно заросшие сорной травой за лето. – И подкормить кусты.  
\- Подкормить? – приподнял брови Риверте, и Уилл терпеливо пояснил:  
\- Насыпать удобрения. Я буду пропалывать и делать борозды, а вы удобрять.  
Для этой важной задачи они получили в амбаре пару мотыг и ведро, наполненное вонючей, вязкой черно-коричневой жижей, булькающей и пенящейся при каждом шаге. Уилл с затаенным злорадством вручил Риверте ручку тяжеленного ведра, а сам взял мотыги.  
\- Что это за дивное варево? – осведомился Риверте, потянув воздух своим аристократическим носом.  
\- Смесь перегноя и куриного помета, гашеного в воде. Я сам его приготовил, - добавил Уилл, от души забавляясь искренним удивлением, проступившим на лице Риверте, которое сменилось затем неподдельным уважением.  
\- Вы зашли по дороге смирения куда дальше, нежели я мог предположить, - сказал Риверте, и Уилл снова поправил его:  
\- Ты.  
\- Ты, - покорно согласился Риверте, и они принялись за работу.  
Это оказалось труднее, чем Уилл ожидал. Заготовка компоста была хотя и грязной, но простой и грубой работой: знай себе маши лопатой да задерживай дыхание. По сравнению с этим прополка грядок требовала ювелирного мастерства. Уилл умел быть педантичным в том, что касалось чистописания, но в обращении с предметами, более крупными, нежели гусиное перо и чернильница, был до обидного неуклюж. И все же он делал все от него зависящее, чтобы не порубить острием мотыги нежные стебли и листки земляничных кустов, не задеть их тонкие корни, однако освободить от сорной травы и расчистить землю вокруг, чтобы можно было выкопать канавки у корней. Он пыхтел от натуги, углубившись в эту сложную задачу, и так старался, что почти забыл о присутствии Риверте. Тот помогал, не пророняя ни звука: зачерпывал узким ковшом вонючую жижу удобрения и аккуратно, метко разливал по кривым канавкам, выкопанным Уиллом, ни разу не плеснув мимо и не запачкав их светло-серых ряс. Иногда он наклонялся к Уиллу так близко, что они едва не сталкивались лбами; иногда Уилл ловил себя на том, что их плечи соприкасаются, и достаточно лишь протянуть руку, чтобы… Но его руки были заняты мотыгой и почернели от земли, под ногти забилась грязь, а Риверте крепко сжимал ведро в одной руке и ковш для компоста – в другой. Так что у них не было ни времени, ни возможности найти своим рукам иное, более грешное применение.  
Когда они справились с заданием, уже перевалило за полдень, и высоко поднявшееся солнце не по-осеннему горячо припекало их затылки.  
\- Всё, - выдохнул Уилл, когда последний куст наконец был обработан, и, бросив мотыгу, с коротким вздохом сел прямо на землю.  
\- Уже устали? Я бы ещё занялся капустой, - деловито заметил Риверте, и Уилл возразил:  
\- Нам не поручали капусту. Не будьте тщеславны, сир, чрезмерное рвение – тоже проявление греха гордыни.  
\- Какой ещё сир? А как же брат Фернан?  
\- То есть брат Фернан, - смутился Уилл.  
Риверте отставил инструменты, небрежно вытер руки о свою рясу (и Уилл ещё сомневался в истинности своих подозрений на его счет!) и сел на землю с Уиллом рядом, жмурясь напротив яркого солнца, бьющего ему в глаза.  
\- Не думал, что скажу это, - проговорил он, - но тут и вправду по-своему хорошо.  
\- Да ладно, - усмехнулся Уилл.  
\- Нет, правда. Тысячу лет не работал руками. Во всяком случае, не так много, как за эту неделю. И в этом действительно что-то есть. Когда заняты руки, голова свободна.  
\- Это точно, - не мог не согласиться Уилл. И добавил, помолчав: - Знаете, когда-то я представлял, что мы с вами будем делать, когда состаримся. Воображал нас сидящими у камина в Даккаре. Вы греетесь у огня, я читаю вам вслух. Мы оба старые, сморщенные и седые…  
\- Какой ужас! - содрогнулся Риверте, и Уилл засмеялся:  
\- …потому что я прекрасно понимал, что только став старым, сморщенным и седым, вы усядетесь у камина и позволите вам почитать. Пока вас ноги носят, все равно не угомонитесь. Словом, я рисовал себе всякие дурацкие пасторальные картинки, но, честное слово, ни в одной из них мы с вами не пололи вместе огород. Это превосходит все мои самые дерзкие фантазии.  
\- А ещё я умею доить козу, - с гордостью сообщил Риверте.  
Уилл резко повернул голову и уставился на него.  
\- Честное слово, не вру, - добавил Риверте, поймав этот недоверчивый взгляд. – В этом деле главное – как следует зафиксировать задние ноги. И мозоли на пальцах не повредят, потому что эти их соски на вымени, ну вы знаете, они твердые, как деревяшки, и…  
\- Воистину, вы по-прежнему полны сюрпризов, - Уилл покачал головой. – Я даже боюсь спрашивать, где и когда вы обрели подобное знание.  
\- Могу рассказать, - предложил Риверте, опираясь на вытянутые руки и откидывая голову назад. Он нежился на осеннем солнышке, точно довольный кот, и Уилл вдруг подумал: как тепло, как хорошо, как чудесно. Пусть это не заканчивается подольше.  
Это была слабая и малодушная мысль, но он ничего не мог с ней поделать. И не хотел её прогонять.  
\- Если это не займет много времени… - протянул Уилл. – Скоро пробьет колокол к обеду.  
\- Да нет, не займет. Мы это делали вместе с Рикардо. То есть мы бросили жребий. Ему выпало колоть дрова, а мне – доить козу. Я был в ужасе. Эта коза была сущим дьяволом, огромная, словно черт, с бешеными красными глазами…  
\- Постойте! Вы доили козу вместе с королем Рикардо?!  
\- Он не доил, Уильям, он колол дрова. Чем вы слушаете? И вообще, не перебивайте, раз уж спросили, - Риверте смерил Уилла строгим взглядом и продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало: - Он тогда ещё не был королем, только наследным принцем. А я только что стал графом Риверте. Нам было по шестнадцать лет. Я только-только вырвался на свободу и стал сам себе хозяин, и у меня ветер гулял в голове, а Рикардо изнывал от чрезмерной отцовской опеки. Так что я подбил его на побег. Мы почти целый месяц слонялись по всей стране, переодевшись бедняками. Спали на сеновалах, воровали еду с лотков уличных торговцев. И в какой-то момент решили немного поработать: Рикардо было любопытно, каково это – самому зарабатывать себе на хлеб, да и мне тоже. Мы нанялись на один хутор, где не хватало рабочих рук. Мы ничего не умели, по-моему, хозяин нанял нас из жалости, потому что к тому времени мы оба выглядели, как нищие оборванцы, всю жизнь проведшие на улице. Ну и вот, он дал нам задание, почти как сейчас вам отец Леонард: дрова и коза. Рикардо сказал, что если ему достанется коза, то он велит казнить и меня, и этого проклятого хуторянина, когда мы вернемся домой. Но я сказал, что это нечестно, и мы должны тянуть жребий. Мне не повезло. Или повезло, потому что Рикардо, боюсь, и впрямь сдержал бы угрозу в обратном случае..  
\- Вы сейчас выдумываете, – решительно сказал Уилл. – Несете околесицу, чтобы меня подразнить, как обычно. Никто не позволил бы наследному принцу и графу Риверте сбежать на целый месяц неизвестно куда. Вас бы нашли и вернули через пару дней.  
\- Всё-то вы знаете, и никак-то вас не проведешь, - скосив на него глаза, недовольно протянул Риверте. – Но на сей раз я не лгу. Ну, почти. Может, приукрашаю самую малость.  
\- Как обычно, - вздохнул Уилл. – Но если хотя бы часть из вашей истории правда, я, пожалуй, теперь лучше понимаю ваши отношения с Рикардо. Вы действительно через многое прошли, и это были не только войны и политические интриги. Вы выросли вместе, и он ваш друг. Мне трудно это понять, потому что у меня никогда не было друзей.  
\- А как же я, Уилл? – тихо спросил Риверте, и Уилл с трудом улыбнулся.  
\- Это другое. Ну, вы же понимаете.  
Риверте ничего не ответил. Прошла ещё минута, наполненная солнечным светом, скупым осенним теплом и прелым запахом компоста, смешанным с ароматом земляничных листьев. Потом ударил колокол.  
\- Я рад, что мы с вами поговорили, – сказал Уилл, вставая. – Правда рад. Давайте больше не избегать друг друга?  
\- А разве мы избегали? – спросил Риверте мягко, и Уилл, опять смутившись, качнул головой:  
\- Вы же все понимаете…  
\- Не всё, - ответил Риверте после короткой паузы. – Не всё, Уилл.

В большинстве обителей существовало правило, согласно которому послушникам надлежало не только самим ходить к исповеди, но и принимать её у других. Разумеется, не в буквальном смысле: лишь клирик, облеченный саном, священник или монах, мог служить проводником воли Триединого и отпускать кающемуся грехи. Но прежде, чем грех отпустить, следовало его выслушать, оценить его тяжесть, найти для прихожанина слова утешения. Это была важная часть церковной службы, своего рода искусство, которым обязан овладеть любой служитель церкви, от простого монаха до архиепископа. Посему послушникам вменялось не только работать и молиться во славу Господню, но и учиться, чтобы не посрамить Триединого, а, напротив. восславить его каждым своим деянием и каждым словом.  
Разумеется, монастырь святого Верениса не был исключением из правила. Раз в две недели каждый послушник должен был отслужить младшим исповедником. Это означало, что следует встать в часовне за тканевой ширмой (в богатых церквях такие ширмы делали из бархата, атласа и златотканной парчи, но в монастыре святого Верениса ширмой служил обычный грубый холст, натянутый на сосновую раму), и простоять на ногах весь день, ожидая, не пожелает ли кто-либо из обитателей монастыря облегчить душу. Другим послушникам, в свою очередь, вменялось ходить на такие "малые исповеди" не реже трех раз в месяц, ибо хоть они и не сулили прощения и отпущения грехов, но развивали способность говорить от души и открывать свое сердце Богу. Уилл, подчиняясь уставу, трижды ходил на такие исповеди в качестве кающегося, хотя, сказать по правде, поверял невидимому брату-исповеднику за ширмой куда меньше, чем отцу Леонарду во время настоящих исповедей. Тем не менее он понимал важность этого обряда и порядком разволновался, когда пришел и его через встать за ширмой и приготовиться выслушивать обращенные к нему исповеди.  
Накануне Уилл долго молился и ворочался на своем тюфяке. Как итог, утром (бдение его начиналось сразу после рассвета, ещё до заутрени) встал разбитым и невыспавшимся, совсем не уверенным в том, что сумеет должным образом выполнить сегодня свой долг. И все же он постарался взять себя в руки. Во время утренней службы он стоял за ширмой, слушая проповедь, молился и пел охрипшим от волнения голосом. Когда служба кончилась и все ушли, Уилл остался один, с замиранием сердца вслушиваясь в тишину, повисшую в опустевшей часовне. За своей ширмой Уиллу была видна только часть алтаря и дверца, ведущая к лестнице на хоры. Входа в часовню он не видел, и не мог знать, кто войдет сейчас в часовню и преклонит колена для малой исповеди.  
Видеть не мог, но шаги все равно узнал. Он где угодно узнал бы этот четкий, чеканный шаг, размеренный и широкий, отбивающий дробь подошвами деревянных башмаков.  
«Господи, помоги», - успел подумать Уилл, прежде чем тень, просвечивающая сквозь ширму, согнулась и уменьшилась, когда стоящий по ту сторону человек опустился на колени.  
\- Благослови меня, добрый брат, ибо я грешен, - сказал Риверте.  
Уилл смотрен на него сквозь ширму: на темную тень, казавшуюся такой маленькой сейчас, когда он стоял на коленях, словно Риверте каким-то образом уменьшился вдвое. Уилл медленно выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы; к счастью, беззвучно. «Ты неисправим, - подумал он. – Я всякий раз надеюсь, что вот теперь-то ты хоть что-то поймешь, но ты всякий раз оказываешься неисправимым». Однако он усмирил волну гнева, вновь всколыхнувшуюся в сердце, и сказал так мягко и благожелательно, как только смог, безотчетно повторяя интонации отца Леонарда:  
\- Благославляю тебя и призываю милость Господню в твою душу, мужество в твое сердце и искренность в твои помыслы. Желаешь ли ты сказать что-либо прежде, чем Господь учинит тебе беспристрастный допрос моими устами?  
\- Желаю.  
Что ж, наверное, это было неизбежно с той минуты, как Риверте переступил порог монастыря. Возможно даже, запоздало осознал Уилл, именно ради этого он все и затеял. Уилл уехал, не желая говорить с ним, не желая слушать объяснений или дать их самому. Но будучи послушником, ожидающим пострига, он не мог отвергнуть человека, пришедшего излить ему душу. Даже если это был тот самый человек, из-за которого он здесь оказался.  
\- Много лет назад, - проговорил Фернан Риверте, - я встретил одного юношу. Он приехал из захваченной мной страны, которую я считал дикой и нецивилизованной, и, на первый взгляд, вполне ей отвечал. Дикий, пугливый, глупый маленький зверек. Он сказал, что ему почти восемнадцать лет, но выглядел он младше, и поначалу я не воспринял его всерьез, потому что посчитал ребенком. Да он и был в некотором смысле ребенком, и оставался им много лет… ты меня слушаешь, добрый брат? – тихо спросил он, и Уилл, сглотнув, кивнул, а потом, поняв, что Риверте его кивка не видит, хрипло отозвался:  
\- Да. Продолжай.  
\- Этот юноша жил в моем замке на положении заложника и целиком от меня зависел. Я всегда очень любил власть. Именно любовь к власти заставляла меня совершать все или почти все мои значимые поступки, сколько бы их ни было, хороших или дурных. Кроме того, я скучал в Даккаре, а юноша показался мне достаточно забавным, чтобы потратить на него немного времени. Если вдуматься, все это было гнусно. Но тогда я так не считал. Он был не первым мальчиком, которого мне вздумалось совратить, соблазнить и смутить, хотя, и твой Бог это знает, детей я никогда не трогал. Беда этого юноши была в том, что он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы я его выбрал, и слишком невинным, чтобы я мог устоять перед искушением. Не знаю, почему меня так притягивала невинность. Возможно, оттого, как контрастировала с моей собственной порочностью.  
Он замолчал. Уилл слушал, боясь вздохнуть, боясь упустить хоть одно слово.  
\- Как бы там ни было, я сломил сопротивление этого мальчика. Это оказалось легко. Он был не только невинным, но и слабым, как духовно, так и физически. Поэтому я выждал подходящий момент, завлек его в свою спальню, бросил на кровать и изнасиловал.  
\- Ты понял, - выдохнул Уилл, и Риверте мягко сказал:  
\- Да, понял. Ведь должна была быть причина. Все уже шло хорошо, ты даже позволил мне до тебя дотронуться… а потом вдруг это. Я видел, что тебя стошнило в моей спальне, но тогда не придал этому значения, решил, что ты просто перебрал вина накануне. Но потом ты уехал, а перед тем наговорил мне все эти вещи. Про то злосчастное письмо. Как будто вправду верил, что я мог перечитывать его, чтобы…  
Риверте осекся. Уилл слышал его тяжелое, сдержанное дыхание, и вдруг понял, до чего трудно Риверте даются эти слова. Каждое новое слово все с большим и большим трудом.  
\- Так что я просто пошел туда, в эту проклятую спальню, и стоял там битый час, пытаясь понять, что я сказал или сделал не так. И в какой-то момент вдруг вспомнил, что именно там все и случилось. В тот первый раз. В Даккаре. Я увидел ту ночь как наяву: я был пьян и играл на гитаре, ты поднялся из сада ко мне, и тогда всё это произошло. Я как раз узнал тогда, что твой брат подослал тебя убить меня, и это страшно меня взбесило, так что…  
\- Это не оправдание.  
\- Я знаю. Проклятье, ты совершенно прав, этому не могло быть никаких оправданий. Но я искренне верил, что доставляю удовольствие – себе, разумеется, в первую очередь, но также и тебе. Ведь я видел, до чего ты раним и как тянешься к мужской силе, словно полевой цветок, тянущийся к солнцу. Я решил, что тебе это пойдет на пользу. Послужит уроком и заодно сломает все эти глупые запреты и предрассудки, что наполняли твою бедную юную голову… Я был самым отвратительным учителем, какого можно представить, потому что только плохие учителя используют насилие. Как бы там ни было, только теперь, войдя в эту спальню и пытаясь понять, что же именно тебя так потрясло, я впервые взглянул на ту ночь твоими глазами. Возможно, это произошло бы и раньше, если бы я удосужился хоть раз в жизни поставить себя на твое место. Ты всегда старался ставить себя на мое. Понимать меня и мои потребности, мои склонности, мой характер. Ты всегда принимал меня таким, какой я есть, а я отплатил тебе за это насилием, пренебрежением и холодностью. Я позволял тебе боготворить меня, а сам снисходил до ответной ласки, только когда у меня находилось время и настроение. И ты все принимал. Ты все всегда принимал, потому что просто не сознавал, что я сделал с тобой той ночью четырнадцать лет назад.  
\- Фернан, - сказал Уилл непослушными губами, но Риверте, кажется, не услышал.  
\- Должно быть, это случилось именно сейчас потому, что недавно тебя опять изнасиловали. Я так кичился своей силой и мужественностью, но не смог тебя уберечь. И что толку с моей силы, когда она не может защитить единственное, что мне по-настоящему дорого? Конечно, ты вспомнил. И ужаснулся. Я сам ужаснулся, поняв, что сделал с тобой. Хотя… Ты читал когда-нибудь труды Гелиоса Ребенда? Нет? У него есть любопытная работа под названием «Органы чувств как часть божественного естества». Там он высказывает идею о том, что наша память - куда менее надежный инструмент, чем мы привыкли полагать. На том, что мы привыкли считать нашими воспоминаниями, лежит неизбежный отпечаток более позднего опыта – того, что мы увидели, почувствовали и узнали много позже, чем произошло определённое событие. Мы смотрим на давнее прошлое сквозь призму прошлого недавнего. Я склонен считать, что в этом есть зерно истины. Мне хочется верить, что наша первая ночь была вовсе не так ужасна, как тебе это помнится теперь, через призму недавнего насилия… и как она теперь помнится мне через призму той боли, которую я тебе причинил. Это не могло быть настолько плохо, Уилл, не могло, ведь если бы было, разве мы полюбили бы потом друг друга? Разве смогли бы быть счастливы вместе столько лет, если бы все это было выстроено на одной только боли и лжи?  
\- Фернан, не надо, - Уилл шагнул было за ширму, чтобы выйти к нему, и увидел, как дернулась темная тень, вскидывая руку в протестующем жесте.  
\- Стой! Не… не выходи. Прошу, дай мне договорить. Я и так не уверен, что смогу, так просто…  
Уилл увидел, как тень от вытянутой руки дрогнула, потом опустилась. И видел по этой тени, как низко склонилась голова Фернана Риверте, который исповедовался ему по-настоящему, так, как не делал этого никогда прежде.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Уилл, так сильно тебя люблю. Ты мне нужен. Я не смогу без тебя. Черт, - Уилл услышал усмешку в его голосе и похолодел от неё. - Едва сдерживаюсь сейчас, чтоб не добавить что-нибудь вроде «ах, простите, сир Норан, что говорю вам все эти пошлости». Эта дрянь у меня в крови, вечно язык как помело, сам не знаю, что несу. Чересчур много слов, они как будто защищают меня от чего-то, даже когда в защите нет нужды. Прости, я сам не знаю, что говорю, просто мне плохо без тебя, Уилл, мне правда без тебя очень плохо. Вернись ко мне. Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, вернись.  
На последнем слове его голос окончательно сорвался, и он умолк. Уилл стоял весь дрожа, вцепившись в сосновую доску рамы, оставившей занозы на его ладони, и смотрел на мурашки, бегущие по тыльной стороне руки. Это было не похоже на Риверте. Так не похоже, что Уилл едва сдерживался, чтобы не выскочить к нему, не обхватить его поникшую голову, не вжаться губами во взъерошенные волосы… Риверте бывал с ним откровенен и прежде, но во всех его речах, даже самых искренних, всегда ощущалась некая осторожная взвешенность. Всегда он прятался за шутками или изящными оборотами, да даже и теперь так начал… а закончил едва ли не плачем, едва ли не стоном, и Уилл понял, что мужественное сердце Фернана Риверте действительно готово вот-вот разорваться. Из-за того, что сделал Уилл. И из-за того, что сделал он сам. Как можно выдержать это и остаться прежним?  
Никак, подумал Уилл. Мы не будем прежними. Никогда.  
\- Слишком поздно, - выговорил он, и эти два слова упали между ними, слово камни, уходящие в темную стоячую воду. – Если ты правда любишь меня, то отпусти.  
Риверте издал вздох, похожий на рыдание. Не может же он… нет. Вздох сразу же оборвался. Риверте стоял на коленях ещё несколько бесконечно долгих минут. Потом тень медленно распрямилась, увеличиваясь, вновь становясь размером в человеческий рост. Больше нет этого согбенного существа, такого маленького, что хочется взять его в ладони и укрыть на груди.  
\- Тогда позволь мне остаться рядом. Быть рядом с тобой, пока ты не одумаешься или не примешь постриг.  
\- Я не одумаюсь, Фернан.  
\- Ты в своем праве. Но время еще есть, и пока оно есть, я останусь. Скажи, что не проклянешь меня за это.  
\- Нет… нет, не прокляну.  
\- Хорошо. – И снова тишина, а потом уже почти совсем как прежде, небрежно-насмешливо: - И какую же ты наложишь на меня епитимью за мои грехи, добрый брат?  
\- Послушники не вправе накладывать епитимью, - глухо отозвался Уилл. – Как и отпускать грехи. Тебе следует обратиться за этим к отцу-настоятелю.  
\- О, какая жалость. Я так надеялся хотя бы на акт самобичевания.  
\- В монастыре святого Верениса не практикуют самобичевание. Это обитель устава средней строгости и умеренной аскезы.  
\- Надо же, какое облегчение, - бросил Риверте и, круто повернувшись, стремительно вышел прочь.  
Уилл вцепился в ширму второй рукой, так, что рама покачнулась. Его и самого качало, ноги едва держали, как тогда в Даккаре. Настроение Риверте менялось так стремительно, как и прежде, за ним невозможно было поспеть, невозможно угнаться. Он всего на минуту открыл Уиллу себя настоящего, но открыл так широко, так искренне, как не делал никогда и ни с кем в этом мире, да уже, вероятно, и не сделает. Это было все равно что снять с себя кожу и бросить её к ногам Уилла, точно жертвенное подношение. Вот мое сердце, кровоточащее без тебя. Вот оно: голое, маленькое, одинокое - на, держи.  
Но Уилл не мог его взять.  
Слишком поздно. 

Уилл опасался, что теперь все его прежние тревоги, едва улегшиеся, наконец оправдают себя в полной мере. Не было никаких сомнений, что Риверте прибыл в монастырь именно для того, чтобы уговорить Уилла вернуться, и теперь, потерпев поражение, в пылу разочарования, отчаяния и гнева мог выкинуть что угодно. Уилл снова начал бояться его, коситься с подозрением и опаской во время трапезы и церковной службы. И как и в первый раз, вскоре поймал себя на том, что слишком плохо о нем думает. Или, возможно, просто слишком плохо его знает. Хоть и воображал обратное.  
Риверте не разъярился, не взбесился, не стал мстить Уиллу или пытаться давить на него каким-то новым извращенным способом. Он сделал ровно то, на что попросил разрешение и что Уилл позволили ему, когда они стояли в пустой часовне, не видя друг друга, разделенные холщовой ширмой и внезапно пролегшей между ними пропастью, глубина которой пугала Уилла до умопомрачения. Он просто остался рядом. Прислуживал на кухне, вяло цапаясь с братом-поваром, ходил на молитву, пару раз Уилл видел его саду с лопатой, перекапывающим землю. Жизнь потекла своим чередом.  
Жизнь закончилась, хотя они оба это, похоже, ещё не до конца понимали.  
Уилл не рассказал отцу Леонарду о том разговоре и корил себя за это, но он чувствовал, что есть нечто такое, что нельзя доверить даже исповеднику, и нараспашку раскрытая душа Фернана Риверте – одна из таких вещей. К тому же исповедь, хоть и «малая», предполагала сохранение тайны. Так что Уилл никому ничего не сказал. Он продолжал исполнять то. что считал отныне своим долгом и своим искуплением, своей долгой дорогой по пути, который рано или поздно приведет его к забвению и покою. Уиллу было бы легче, если бы Риверте оставил его, не попадался больше на глаза, уехал и зажил своей жизнью, а не стоял постоянно перед глазами молчаливым укором. Но что Уиллу было делать? Он слишком далеко зашёл по этой дороге, сумрачной, тихой, прохладной, уводящей в место, которого он никогда не видел, но надеялся наконец обрести там дом. Риверте шел с ним по этой дороге рядом, и Уиллу не хотелось сталкивать его на обочину… но рано или поздно настанет миг, когда остаток пути Уилл должен будет пройти один.  
Он молился теперь ещё дольше и ещё усерднее, даже стал пропускать службы, потому что, стоя на коленях в собственной келье и истово говоря с Богом, попросту не слышал колокола. Отец Леонард мягко попенял ему за это как-то утром, и Уилл обещал исправиться. Он слишком глубоко погружался в себя, в свое горе и свои мечты об очищении. Это граничило с себялюбием, а потому следовало прекратить.  
Так что он заставил себя встряхнуться, взбодриться и даже опять заговорить с Риверте. Это произошло в саду, во время уборки яблок. Риверте, как наиболее рослому из обитателей монастыря, доверили собирать плоды с верхних веток самой высокой яблони. Он стоял на вершине приставной лестницы, обдирая плоды и бросая их в корзину, что стояла на земле, и часто промахивался – слишком часто для человека, способного убить воробья из лука со ста шагов. Уилл подошел, поднял корзину и протянул её так высоко, как мог, чтобы ему легче было попасть. Риверте бросил на него взгляд, долго смотрел, придерживая рукой наклоненную ветку. Потом отвернулся и вновь стал собирать плоды и бросать их вниз, и на сейчас раз куда точнее, чем прежде.  
Постепенно они опять сблизились. Вернее, "сблизились" было не совсем верным словом – Уилл уходил все дальше, Риверте шагал с ним рядом, и происходило это в молчаливом взаимопонимании, не требовавшем больше слов. Уилл знал, что Риверте будет любить его всегда, и что даже постриг Уилла (теперь казавшийся ему неизбежным и ещё более желанным, чем когда-либо) ничего не изменит. Но также он знал, что сир Риверте переживет эту потерю. Он будет ужасно страдать, он и сейчас страдает, но он это переживет. Найдется новая война, новый враг, новая цель, к которой он помчится со свирепой решимостью, стремясь заглушить боль потери, заполнить пустующее место в груди. И он сделает это. Покорит новые земли и впишет новые страницы в историю Вальенской империи. Просто он сделает это без Уилла Норана, а что до «Сказки о Вальенском Коте»… что ж, Уилл вполне сможет работать над ней и в монастыре.  
Однажды Уилл отдыхал после трудового дня, дожидаясь вечерней молитвы, сидя на каменной скамье во внутреннем дворике. Риверте подошел к нему и сел рядом. И Уиллу совсем не захотелось отстраниться. Он больше не боялся.  
\- Я хотел спросить, - проговорил он, глядя на садящееся солнце, - почему ты ждал две недели, прежде чем ко мне приехать? Чем ты был занят?  
Риверте поводил ногой в пыли, чертя полукруги носком деревянного башмака.  
\- Ну, если честно, поначалу я просто запил. Дня на три. Когда протрезвел, то понял, что именно произошло. И после этого искал способ сюда проникнуть.  
\- Это оказалось так трудно?  
\- Да, очень. Можно было бы просто вломиться, но тогда ты бы обрадовался мне ещё меньше. В то же время если бы я просто явился и выразил желание ступить на путь богослужения, мне бы указали на порог.  
\- Неправда. Обитель открыла для всякого, кто постучится.  
\- Не бывает правил без исключений, - криво улыбнулся Риверте. – Меня бы не пустили, сколько бы я не стучал и не колотил в двери ногами.  
Уилл покосился на него. Слегка нахмурился.  
\- Но отец Леонард сказал…  
\- О да, представляю, что он сказал. Что я-то, конечно, сам дьявол во плоти, но отец-настоятель настолько свят, что и дьяволу готов дать шанс на искупление. Чушь собачья. Он не пустил бы меня, нашел бы предлог, это вне всяких сомнений. Так что я не стал ломиться в запертую дверь и забрался с черного хода. У отца Леонарда сильные покровители в Сиане, он принадлежит к роду герцогов Палисендо, которые состоят в родстве с архиепископом Сианским. Было очень сложно на него надавить, так сложно, что у меня ушло на это целых две недели. Но потом уже ему было не отвертеться. Хотя я теперь по гроб жизни должник архиепископа Сианского, что нимало меня не радует.  
\- Но… - Уилл осекся и замолчал. Какая, в конце концов, разница? Отец Леонард упоминал о трех причинах, по которым он не мог не впустить в обитель Фернана Риверте, и все они были достаточно вескими. А если имелась ещё и четвертая, что ж. Сути это не меняет.  
\- Ты не думал о том, чтобы правда остаться? – неожиданно для самого себя произнес Уилл.  
Риверте непонимающе взглянул на него. Здесь не было гребней, и его густые волосы выглядели спутанными и всклокоченными, как воронье гнездо, падали на лоб и глаза. Уилл с трудом подавил желание протянуть руку и оправить их, убрав за уши.  
\- Но я ведь и так остался.  
\- Я не это имею в виду. Ты слыхал про святого Вернона и святую Юстину? Они были мужем и женой и вместе вели очень порочную жизнь. Предавались оргиям, занимались стяжательством. Но потом он раскаялся, а следом и она. И приняли постриг вместе. В один день. Они прожили оба до девяноста лет, в одной келье, и каждое утро выходили на молитву, взявшись за руки.  
\- И ты бы действительно хотел этого для меня? Этого? Для МЕНЯ?  
В голосе Риверте было столько жара и столько горечи, что Уилл вздрогнул всем телом и потупился. Ну вот, опять он краснеет… но ему действительно стало стыдно за собственное себялюбие.  
\- Ты бы стал моим братом, – сказал он чуть слышно, и Риверте ответил, едва сдерживая гнев:  
\- Уилл, я меньше всего на свете хочу быть твоим братом.  
\- Я был бы счастлив…  
\- А я нет. Быть с тобой рядом всегда и только и делать, что держать тебя за руку во время молитвы – да я удавлюсь на собственной рясе через неделю, и хорошо еще, если тебя не удавлю тоже. Ты не смеешь требовать от меня такого.  
\- Я не требую. Я только…  
\- Ты выбрал свой путь, так иди по нему. Но не навязывай его мне.  
Они сидели какое-то время на теплом камне, нагретом солнцем. Хотя воздух под вечер уже холодал, кончались последние теплые осенние дни. Впереди ждали дожди, туманы и холода.  
\- Прости, - сказал Уилл.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Риверте.  
На следующий день отец Леонард спросил Уилла, не чувствует ли тот себя готовым для следующего шага. Уилл честно ответил, что пока еще нет, но, возможно. сможет дать ответ на этот вопрос уже скоро. Может быть, в начале зимы.  
Отец Леонард сказал, что у него есть столько времени, сколько ему понадобится.  
Но Господь Триединый распорядился совсем иначе.  
Послушникам в монастыре не возбранялось писать и получать письма, хотя вся корреспонденция проходила досмотр в лице отца-настоятеля, а при необходимости и цензуру: послушникам вменялось быть сдержанными и смиренными даже в переписке. Уилл не представлял смиренных и сдержанных писем от Риверте в адрес кого бы то ни было, поэтому, похоже, за месяц пребывания в монастыре Риверте никому не писал. Зато к нему писали. И это были не те письма, которые отец Леонард мог просто смахнуть в ящик стола, ограждая своего подопечного от мирской суеты. Ибо письма, на которых стоит личная печать императора, в стол не смахивают.  
Уилл увидел, как Риверте идет по двору, читая письмо с такой печатью на ходу – верней, перечитывая много раз, зная, с какой скоростью он вообще читает. Риверте хмурился, письмо явно его не радовало, что неудивительно – он фактически ушел в затворники, презрев все свои придворные обязанности и дела. Все эти недели Уилл был слишком погружен в себя и свои переживания, чтобы задуматься об этом. Но сейчас вдруг ощутил укол беспокойства. Не будет ли у Риверте неприятностей, когда он наконец сдастся и уедет отсюда? Наверняка будут. Он так и не сделал отчет о ревизии войск, а потом вообще пропал, не отвечая на призыв короля – серьезный проступок даже для его неприкосновенной особы. Бывали времена, когда Рикардо наказывал своего фаворита и лучшего друга, на много месяцев заточая в тюрьму. Правда, тогда они оба были куда моложе и горячее, с тех пор Рикардо стал намного более осмотрительным и щадил здоровье и самолюбие своего главного полководца. А вот Риверте никого не щадил. За время пребывания в монастыре он написал королю всего одно письмо, и Уилл подозревал, что отец Леонард, прочитавший это письмо, под страхом смерти никому бы не передал его содержания. Можно было только гадать. что говорят сейчас в Сиане и по всей Вальене, как судачат в тавернах и во дворцах, как ахают, качают головами, всплескивают руками, а дамы, наверняка, демонстративно падают в обморок. Сир Риверте заперся в монастыре! Сир Риверте решил удалиться от мира! Блистательный, порочный, беспутный граф Риверте выкинул такой фортель! Уму непостижимо…  
И да, он был всегда и навсегда останется именно таким – непостижимым. Они могли до скончания веков гадать, что у него на уме и почему он так поступает, и даже на лигу не приблизились бы к истине. Истину знал только Уилл. И дорого расплачивался за это знание.  
Вслед за первым письмом короля последовало второе, потом третье. Потом письма прекратились. Уилл уже решил, что Рикардо сдался (он почти всегда проигрывал в эпистолярной войне, которую они с Риверте время от времени затевали). Но вскоре посреди ночи обитатели монастыря были разбужены неожиданным грохотом у ворот, гулом голосов и заревом огней, ярко осветивших ночное небо. Вместе с другими послушниками Уилл выбежал во двор. и вместе с ними, затаив дыхание, смотрел через дверь, соединявшую монастырские помещения с внешним двориком. Там, в этом дворике, стоял человек в рыцарских латах и с золотым плюмажем на шлеме, выдававшим в нем императорского офицера высшего ранга. Свет факелов переливался на сверкающих латах, бросая на них кровавые отблески, и рядом с этим зловещим великолепным рыцарем стоял Фернан Риверте в своем послушническом рубище, и с совершенно каменным, неподвижным лицом рвал в клочки какую-то бумагу, которую только что вручил ему имперский офицер.  
Как позже выяснил Уилл, эта бумага была приказом об аресте графа Риверте.  
Грохнули мечи, защелкали курки взведенных арбалетов. Голос отца Леонарда пронизил ночную тьму, зычный, словно голос глашатая на поле боя:  
\- Ещё одно движение, сир рыцарь, и проклятье Господа Триединого обрушится на вашу голову и голову всякого, кто последует за вами! Ибо проклятия и анафемы заслуживает тот, кто дерзнёт обнажить сталь и пролить кровь в обители Господней!  
Уилл слушал, ни жив, ни мёртв. Что происходит? Рикардо приказал арестовать Риверте, потому что понял, что не сможет вернуть его добром? «Этим он и отличается от короля, - мелькнуло у Уилла. – Риверте знает, что меня не вернуть силой, как бы ни было велико искушение. А императору это невдомек. Он все ещё воображает, будто можно силой заставить кого-то тебя любить».  
Но дело было не в любви, а в кое-чем намного более важном – и худшем. Имперский офицер, смущенный и напуганный угрозой проклятия отцом-настоятелем, ретировался за ворота, бормоча что-то о том, что он простой солдат и лишь выполняет приказ короля. Уилл видел, как Риверте проследовал за отцом-настоятелем в приемную, и услышал доносящиеся оттуда поразительные звуки, весьма похожие на крики гнева. Хотя наиболее пожилые монахи, проведшие в монастыре святого Верениса двадцать лет, ни разу не слыхали, чтобы отец Леонард повышал на кого-то голос. Но сир Риверте умел выводить людей из себя, даже святых или близких к святости.  
Впрочем, в приемной Риверте пробыл недолго. Выскочил оттуда, стрелой пронесся по двору и скрылся в часовне. Из приемной тут же выбежал испуганный монах, жалобно крикнувший в ночь:  
\- Брат Уильям! Святой отец срочно требует вас к себе!  
Уилл явился на зов, вытирая о рясу взмокшие ладони. Отец-настоятель метался по кабинету, точно зверь в клетке. Увидев Уилла, он остановился и всплеснул руками, а потом скорбно воздел их к небесам.  
\- Сделайте что-нибудь! – воскликнул он. – Господь свидетель, свет не видел ещё человека с таким ослиным упрямством! Он и себя погубит, и всех нас, но хуже всего – он погубит Вальену!  
\- Погубит Вальену? Я не понимаю, святой отец, что происходит?  
И отец Леонард рассказал, что происходит. И чем больше Уилл слушал, тем сильней у него расширялись глаза и холодело сердце.  
Вальенской империи угрожал враг. Внешний враг. Это случилось впервые за много лет; в сущности, уже столетия никто не угрожал Вальене извне, она сама выступала агрессором, подминая под себя окружающий мир. Но теперь происходило немыслимое: Вальену атаковали. И не с суши, где она была полноправной хозяйкой трудами графа Риверте, а оттуда, где она была уязвима, ничем не защищена все эти годы.  
С воды.  
На Вальену напал флот дикого княжества Зеберия, объединившегося с асмайскими пиратами.  
Отец Леонард не вдавался в подробности, поскольку почти их не знал. Но Уилл и так прослушал бы их все. У него загудело в ушах: Зеберия с её диким народом, покупающим похищенных людей из Вальены, пираты с побережья Асмая, Рауль Хименес… Уилл почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, но устоял, и даже, кажется, ничем не выдал потрясения, потому что отец-настоятель, рассказывая все это, так и не прекратил бегать по комнате и не предложил Уиллу присесть. Его не заботили страхи Уилла. Его заботил только король Рикардо, который, уже в совершенном бешенстве, снова и снова требовал графа Риверте бросить все и немедленно ехать в столицу. А лучше сразу в Асмай, потому что враг у ворот, он уже напал и вальенский полководец срочно нужен там, где ему самое место – на поле боя.  
«Он так скучал последние несколько лет. Ему было так уныло без войны,» - невольно подумал Уилл, все ещё не в силах поверить.  
\- Убеди его, брат Уильям. Ты должен его вразумить. Я не знаю, что у него на душе. Его исповеди лицемерны и неискренни, я чувствую это, но ни разу не смог уличить его во лжи. Я не знаю, зачем он на самом деле здесь и почему наотрез отказывается уходить, но это точно никак не связано с Триединым. Ты знаешь его лучше всех, ты был его фаворитом, так найди путь в его жестокое сердце, достучись, заставь внять голосу разума. Он должен уехать!  
\- Но эти пираты… - проговорил Уилл. – Эти нападающие с моря. Разве они действительно настолько опасны?  
\- Судя по гневу короля, очень опасны. Несколько деревень разорены и сожжены дотла, их жителей угнали в рабство, ещё больше безжалостно убили. Я не знаю подробностей, да и не наше это дело. Это мирское дело, и никто его не знает лучше, чем граф Риверте. Так пусть поедет займется им, во имя Господа!  
Из приемной отца-настоятеля Уилл сразу пошел в часовню. Он не ждал застать там Риверте молящимся и не застал. Граф стоял напротив алтаря. вскинув голову и глядя на мозаику в форме семиконечной звезды, символизирующую облик Триединого. В его осанке с гордо поднятой головой недвусмысленно читался вызов. «Да уж не спорит ли он с Богом? Что он о себе возомнил?» - подумал Уилл. Как бы там ни было, а отец-настоятель прав: если кто и может вразумить этого безумца, то только Уилл Норан.  
\- Сир Риверте, - забывшись, начал Уилл, снова обращаясь к нему так, как привык за долгие годы, - отец Леонард рассказал мне о вашем упрямстве и…  
\- Даже не пытайтесь, - резко ответил Риверте.  
Его голос звучал враждебно. Уилл с опаской подумал, не относится ли в данный момент к врагам графа король Рикардо, да и он сам.  
\- Но дело действительно важно…  
\- Может быть. Хотя и маловероятно. Зеберийская орда вкупе с асмайским морским сбродом? Вы шутите? Но это возможно, да. Хотя шанс исчезающе мал. И я более чем уверен, что с этим делом может справиться наш прибрежный флот, который, собственно, именно с этой целью и создан. Рикардо всего лишь использует это как предлог, чтобы выманить меня из логова. Обычные наши с ним игрища, как всегда.  
\- Но они нападают на деревни! – воскликнул Уилл. – Они жгут дома и убивают людей, уводят их в рабство! Вы же всегда заботились о простом народе. Всегда отстаивали его интересы, оберегали во время войн столько жизней крестьян, сколько было возможно. Они на вас надеются!  
\- А я надеялся на вас! – рявкнул Риверте ему в лицо. – Иногда мы жестоко разочаровываемся в тех, на кого рассчитывали!  
Уилл глубоко вздохнул. Сжал кулаки. Нет. Хотя бы один из них должен сохранить здравый рассудок.  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, – сказал он.  
\- Не смей... - угрожающе начал Риверте.  
\- Это правда. Ты капризный, избалованный, вздорный ребенок, который привык всегда получать те игрушки, что ему нравятся. А теперь ты надулся, сел в угол и кидаешь в маму башмаками, когда она говорит, что пора идти ужинать. Так нельзя. Вырасти наконец!  
Риверте обернулся к нему с таким лицом, что на долю мгновения Уилл почти поверил, что сейчас тот убьет его. Именно этим и закончится их великая история любви, полная страсти, боли, нежности и тоски: граф Риверте попросту придушит Уилла Норана, и это было бы наилучшим исходом для всех. Но Риверте его не придушил. Он просто молча отодвинул Уилла с пути, упрямо сжав зубы, и вышел прочь, ни слова более не сказав.  
Уилл теперь невыразимо жалел, что разрешил ему остаться.  
Король присылал конвой за Риверте ещё дважды. Отец Леонард оба раза стойко держал оборону. Уилл не мог не восхищаться этим сухоньким монахом, обладавшим, по-видимому, такой же железной волей, как и сир граф – иначе невозможно руководить людьми и вести их за собой, как это делали они оба, каждый на свой лад.  
\- Он послушник в моем монастыре, – твердил отец Леонард всякому вновь прибывшему капитану или генералу, который тыкал ему в лицо королевский указ. – Он стоит на пути к служению Господу. Я чту нашего короля, но Господа Триединого чту выше.  
Уилл подумал, что отец Леонард – самый лучший человек, какого он только встречал в своей жизни. Ну, за одним исключением, возможно.  
Постепенно слухи стали доходить до монастыря извне. Путники, проходящие мимо, все чаще оказывались беженцами из Асмая. У них были испуганные, бледные лица, вытянувшиеся от голода и страха. И даже если они преувеличивали творящееся на юге беззаконие, оно все равно ужасало. Налеты становились все чаще и яростнее, прибрежный флот давно с ними не справлялся, и под атакой теперь оказались не только рыбацкие деревеньки, но и несколько портовых городов. Один из них, согласно слухам, зеберийцы вместе с пиратами сожгли дотла. При этом всех женщин они изнасиловали, а всем мужчинам, убив их, отрубили руки, которые сложили в чудовищный курган на краю города.  
Уилл опять лишился покоя. Он не мог помочь этим людям, но всякий раз, слушая их страшные рассказы, он понимал, что в происходящем есть немалая доля его вины. Каждая из жизней, уже загубленных или висящих на волоске, была отчасти и на его совести. Потому что если бы Риверте был там, он смог бы остановить все это, в том Уилл не сомневался, как и любой человек в Вальене. Дошло до того, что люди, прознав, что Риверте укрылся от мира в монастыре святого Верениса, потянулись к монастырю целыми толпами. Внешний двор не мог их вместить, и они выстраивались шеренгами у стен, кричали, проклинали, требовали: выйди, спаси нас!  
Уиллу казалось, что взывают они к нему. Хотя его-то там точно никто не ждал и не звал.  
Он попытался поговорить с Риверте ещё несколько раз, но все было тщетно. Тот отвечал односложно или не отвечал вовсе, а в конце концов сухо сказал:  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал, принимай постриг. Завтра, или прямо сейчас. Только тогда я уеду.  
Но чем дольше длилось это безумие, чем более смятенным чувствовал себя Уилл, тем меньше он ощущал готовность к такому шагу. Это ведь его путь к покою, нельзя принимать такое решение, будучи в постоянном отчаянии и тоске. Если бы Уилл сейчас ринулся в монашество, как в омут, то этим он обманул бы и самого себя, и Бога, которому вознамерился служить. Это было ещё более неправильно, чем вернуться к Фернану Риверте.  
Но другой альтернативы у него, похоже, не осталось. Либо постриг, либо возвращение.  
«В конце концов, - думал Уилл, - возможно, отчасти он прав, и я действительно погорячился. Не обсудил с ним то, что понял о нашем с ним общем прошлом. Не высказал ему своих обид и не выслушал объяснений. Просто сбежал и спрятался, сунул голову в песок. Может быть, он прав в своем диком упрямстве, а я был неправ в своём?»  
И ещё он думал о том, что всегда сможет сюда вернуться. Риверте не станет его останавливать. По крайней мере, Уиллу хотелось в это верить.  
Поступая в послушники, миряне оставляли свою одежду брату-кастеляну, а если они решали принять постриг, то эта одежда торжественно сжигалась вместе с их остриженными волосами. Уилл не успел остричь волосы, и одежда его хранилась там, где он её оставил: в плетеной корзине вместе с одеждой других послушников. Она залежалась за два месяца и приобрела затхлый запах, и, натянув её, Уилл ощутил себя так, точно влез в старую сброшенную кожу. Ощущение было странным, но… не то чтобы решительно неприятным.  
Он прошел через монастырский двор, ступая по нему не деревянными башмаками, а сапогами из мягкой кожи, ловя на себя удивленные взгляды. Вошел в часовню. Риверте стоял у входа и метлой выметал пыль из-под каменных лавок. Челюсти его, как и почти всегда в последние дни, были сжаты так крепко, что щеки ввалились и желваки резко очерчивались на скулах. Но стоило ему бросить взгляд на Уилла, как его лицо разгладилось, а губы дрогнули, приоткрываясь от изумления.  
\- Я готов, - сказал Уилл, не дав ему проронить ни слова. – Едемте, сир.  
Риверте бросил метлу, шагнул вперед и обнял его, прижав к себе с такой силой, что у Уилла оборвалось дыхание. Он не попытался высвободиться из медвежьих объятий Риверте.  
Но и не сделал никакого движения, чтобы обнять его в ответ.

**Глава четвертая**

Асмайский берег лежал в руинах.  
Княжество Асмай, до того, как пало под натиском вальенских завоевателей, было одним из самых богатых государств на материке. Его владетели утопали в роскоши, которой были обязаны в основном удобным географическим положением – Асмай почти на всей протяженности своих границ выходил к морю, за счет чего вдоль его берегов велась активная торговля. Именно в Асмай съезжался на ярмарки и празднества люд со всего материка, именно через Асмай в Вальену поступали драгоценные ткани из Терениса, душистые пряности из Кулесты, чистокровные аленсийские жеребцы. Став частью Вальены, Асмай покорно сложил все свои богатства к ногам императора, в обмен на что получил обещание неприкосновенности, а также, в случае нужды, и защиты от внешнего врага.  
Но последнее обещание Вальена не сдержала. Потому что до сей поры сама перспектива внешнего нападения была столь маловероятной, что никто не рассматривал её всерьез. Даже проницательный граф Риверте.  
Поэтому когда пришли зеберийцы, никто в Асмае не был к этому готов. Прибрежный флот успешно справлялся с пиратами, но когда на горизонте, в дымке морского тумана, возникло не одинокое пиратское суденышко, а целая армада кораблей, чьи борта были выкрашены красной и черной краской, а на каждый парус был нашит знак в виде оскаленной львиной пасти – вальенский флот к такому оказался совершенно не готов. Тем более что произошло это не сразу. Сперва решили, что опустошительный набег на один из рыбацких поселков совершили местные пираты, хотя в подобной наглости прежде они замечены не были. Но когда набег повторился и немногие выжившие стали рассказывать о красно-черных кораблях с львиной пастью на парусах, о свирепых темнокожих мужчинах с бритыми налысо, сверкающими на солнце головами, об их чудовищных боевых секирах, которыми они с легкостью разрубали пополам не только человеческое тело. но и большинство мечей, которым не посчастливилось с ними скреститься – вот тогда Асмай загудел всерьез. Императорский наместник, сидящий в асмайской столице, велел прибрежному флоту усилить бдительность, но уже через неделю пришла весть о новом ограблении, и на сей раз красно-черные зеберийские корабли шли борт-о-борт со старыми, залатанными, но все ещё смертельно опасными судами асмайских пиратов. По отдельности они, возможно, и не смогли бы нанести серьёзный ущерб, но, объединившись, стали невероятно сильны. Пиратская армада состояла из двадцать или тридцати кораблей, капитаны которых отлично знали прибрежные воды, могли проникнуть в любую бухту, взять любые рифы, а ещё они знали, где именно и как часто проходят патрульные вальенские корабли. Армада зеберийцев хотя и не обладала подобными важными сведениями, но была куда более многочисленной. Никто в точности не знал, сколько у них кораблей; Асмай и Зеберия отделяло около трехсот морских лиг, и зеберийские суда покрывали это расстояние за две-три недели. Они приплывали, нападали на побережье, пользуясь поддержкой и знаниями местных пиратов, грабили, убивали, увозили людей в рабство и исчезали, чтобы через несколько недель вернуться снова. Если бы у Вальены был сильный боеспособный флот, способный вести большую войну в открытом море, его следовало снарядить для ответного похода на Зеберию. Эта держава все ещё отличалась строем, напоминающим первобытный, и, помимо боевых кораблей, у них не было сильных военных формирований. На суше они не смогли бы противостоять хорошо обученной, огромной вальенской армии, ведомой величайшим полководцем своего времени.  
Но в том-то и была беда, что зеберийцы не сражались на суше. Они никого не подпустили бы к своим берегам. А на чужой берег высаживались лишь для того, чтобы грабить и убивать.  
Все это становилось все более очевидно для Уилла по мере их продвижения на юг. Они миновали Коральенскую равнину, объехав Даккар, потом двинулись южнее, через Лодгарскую пустошь и степь, ту самую, в глубинах которой стоял замок Кастерлей. Этот замок, к счастью, тоже объехали стороной. Риверте спешил, по дороге он отправил множество писем, призывая своих советников и капитанов в Пурессу, небольшой портовый городок на асмайском побережье. Когда Уилл спросил, почему именно туда, Риверте пояснил, что там достаточно удобная местность для дислокации и развертывания войск, и в то же время город стоит на возвышенности, что обеспечивает прекрасную видимость не только на суше, но и на прилегающем море. Пурессу окружали десятки деревушек, до которых алчные лапы грабителей пока не успели добраться, и если враг нападет на одну из них (а на это было похоже, учитывая, что нападения понемногу распространялись вдоль берега на северо-запад), Риверте сможет молниеносно отреагировать. В то же время Пуресса, с её высокими стенами и обширными амбарами, ломившимися от запасов зерна, которое отсюда перепродавали по всей стране, станет отличной переметочной базой для тысяч беженцев, которые без конца тянулись на север, покидая свои дома. Риверте пришел в ярость, узнав, что местные владетели до сих пор не начали эвакуацию: они не могли предоставить рыбацким поселкам достаточную защиту, но и не вывозили их, попросту сидя в своих хорошо укрепленных замках в глубине страны, недоступные для атак врага, и наблюдая, как исходит кровью и слезами простой народ.  
В наказание за пассивность Риверте приказал конфисковать у таких владетелей весь их вьючный скот, от лошадей до мулов, и все средства передвижения, от телег до роскошных карет, чтобы ускорить эвакуацию и спасти как можно больше жизней.  
В самом деле, годы шли, нисколько его не меняя.  
Поначалу Уилл, как и многие вокруг него, преисполнился надежд. Риверте, как это всегда с ним происходило, мгновенно оценил обстановку и принял не терпевшие отлагательств решения. Вокруг него забурлила жизнь, активная деятельность, и никто не сомневался, что граф быстро возьмет ситуацию под контроль. Но когда они приехали в Пирессу и Уилл поднялся на обзорную башню вместе с графом, у него перехватило дыхание. Они опоздали. Зеберийцы уже побывали здесь: на горизонте, там, где песок сливался с морем, чернело пепелище, и Уиллу чудилось, что даже с такого расстояния он видит кровь, расплывшуюся в воде. Зеберийцы окрасили асмайский берег в красно-черные цвета, цвета своих боевых кораблей, своей безудержной алчности и жестокости. Риверте немедленно выслал туда отряд, но было уже слишком поздно - зеберийцы ушли в море, оставив гору изувеченных трупов, валяющихся между остовами сгоревших домов. Среди трупов не было ни одной женщины. Женщин они забирали с собой.  
Риверте в тот же день, не дожидаясь своих капитанов (они с Уиллом мчались день и ночь и прибыли в Пурессу самыми первыми), приказал сооружать линию береговой обороны: рыть траншеи и возводить редуты. Но такое мероприятие требовало времени, больших финансовых трат и человеческих ресурсов. Некоторые из беженцев, узнав о намерениях графа, оставались, чтобы защищать свой дом, но большинство предпочли укрыться в безопасности в глубине материка, а сгонять их на фортификационные работы насильно Риверте считал неправильным.  
\- Они все равно станут лениться и работать спустя рукава, - мрачно пояснил Риверте Уиллу.  
Беда была в том, что время не ждало. Регулярные части вальенской армии, ведомые капитанами, подошли к Пурессе только через неделю. К тому времени зеберийцы сожгли ещё две деревни. Риверте, глядя с обзорной башни на столбы дыма, скрежетал зубами, и Уилл видел, что ему хочется самому вскочить в седло и с мечом наголо понестись на негодяев, осмелившихся напасть на то, что он сам завоевал и считал своей собственностью. Но Риверте был не настолько безрассуден. Войска наконец подошли, и граф начал разворачивать боевые порядки, передислоцируя отдельные когорты в наименее защищенные места, но по большей части отправляя солдат не нести дозор, а рыть котловины и возводить частоколы. Незащищенность всей прибрежной линии была болезненно, мучительно очевидна. Риверте пытался ускорить дело, носился между редутами и дозорами, как угорелый, всех подстегивал, везде наводил порядок – но Уилл видел, что он едва справляется. Он мог почти единолично защитить практически любой замок или город, мог взять штурмом или хитростью любую крепость, мог выиграть любую битву в открытом поле. Но защищать территорию протяженностью пятьсот лиг от врага, который прятался в море и почти не ступал на сушу – это было чересчур даже для Фернана Риверте.  
И все же Уилл верил в него. Кто же справится с этим, если не он?  
Когда все основные силы были собраны на побережье и закипела работа, Риверте решил посетить флагман флота по приглашению его капитана. Там должен был состояться объединенный совет капитанов остальных судов, а также военачальников, находившихся под командованием графа Риверте. Заодно, как пояснил Риверте Уиллу, нужно будет осмотреть флагман и прикинуть, сколько на нем получится разместить пушек. Рано или поздно им придется не просто отражать атаки с воды, но и дать бой в открытом море.  
\- Постараюсь преподнести этим ублюдкам как можно более эффектный сюрприз, - усмехнулся Риверте, и Уилл понадеялся, что граф знает, о чем говорит. У самого Уилла идея пушечной пальбы в море вызывала смутные сомнения, хоть он и не смог бы объяснить, что именно его смущает.  
Откровенно говоря, он был смущен и раздосадован почти постоянно. И все из-за кораблей. И из-за проклятого моря. Уилл жил в комнате с видом на море и мыс, выдающийся далеко за линию берега. Это не был мыс Гуфер, и все же слишком похоже на него, и слишком знакомо пахло солью, и слишком знакомо кричали над головой чайки. Когда же в Пурессу пришли боевые корабли, выстроившись у входа в залив, то Уилл, глядя на них, и вовсе ощутил дурноту. Он воображал, будто справился с тем, что произошло с ним в руках Рауля Хименеса; думал, что основной проблемой теперь стали необратимые перемены в его отношениях с Риверте, поводом для которых послужило то, что Уилл пережил на том корабле. Но теперь Уилл уже не был уверен в этом так, как прежде. Он больше не вспоминал их первую ночь в Даккаре, вообще не думал про давнее прошлое, ни с радостью, ни с печалью. Зато прошлое недавнее, события последних трех месяцев, вновь развернулись перед Уиллом во всей своей беспощадной яркости. Он снова стал плохо спать, и даже молитвы (а молился он по-прежнему каждый час, словно до сих пор находился в монастыре) не утешали его и не дарили с таким трудом обретенный и вновь утраченный покой. Риверте жил в одном доме с Уиллом, но на другом этаже: его спальня находилась рядом с библиотекой, из которой граф почти не выходил в те редкие часы, когда бывал дома. По правде, Уилл практически совсем его не видел. Поначалу он ещё сопровождал Риверте в поездках, но тот носился слишком быстро и все равно постоянно был занят, так что в конце концов сам попросил Уилла остаться в пуресском доме и быть острожным. В доме при этом, помимо прислуги, находились четверо вооруженных солдат, и Уилл, в былые времена возмутившийся бы такой опеке, на этот раз промолчал. Он и сам ощущал себя спокойнее, зная, что ночью двери и окна охраняют надёжные люди, и что ничья рука не проберется в ночи к нему под одеяло, не зажмет ему рот, не нырнет между ног… Слишком часто ему это снилось, и слишком сильно дрожал он потом в постели, не в силах снова уснуть, чтобы отмахиваться от этого страха.  
Однако со временем случилось неизбежное: Уилл заскучал. Поэтому когда Риверте предложил ему развеяться, совершив поездку на флагман, то даже обрадовался. Он совсем не подумал тогда, чем это может для него обернуться.  
Первые признаки появились, когда они сели в шлюпку, и Уилла, точно молнией, ударило вспоминанием, как капитан Хименес втаскивал его, связанного, в почти точно такую же лодку. На самом деле та лодка была гораздо меньше и куда сильнее раскачивалась на воде, и теперь Уилл сидел на скамье, а не лежал на дне, придавленный тяжелой ногой. И все же он вцепился в борт лодки обеими руками и выдохнул, когда она отошла от берега и стала приближаться к большому кораблю, покачивающемуся на волнах между причалом и входом в залив.  
\- Вам дурно? – спросил сидящий рядом Риверте.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Уилл, с трудом выдавливая улыбку. – Я не страдаю морской болезнью.  
\- А я страдаю, - сказал Риверте с совершенно каменным лицом. – Поэтому буду признателен, если вы перестанете так зеленеть, а то дурной пример заразителен.  
Они вернулись к своей обычной манере общения – больше никакой чрезмерной драмы или неистовой откровенности. Правда, они по-прежнему не спали вместе и почти не касались друг друга, но, к счастью, Риверте был слишком занят, чтобы они могли это обсудить. Уилл искренне надеялся, что обсуждать ничего и не придется.  
Просто Риверте победит своих врагов, как всегда, одержит блестящий триумф, и Уилл сможет спокойно вернуться обратно в монастырь.  
На корабль они поднялись по веревочной лестнице, склизкой от ила и в то же время местами острой от налипших на неё мелких ракушек. Уилл оцарапал ладонь, взбираясь наверх, а оказавшись наконец на палубе, ухватился за фальшборт и перегнулся вниз – в точности, как на корабле Хименеса, когда симулировал морскую болезнь. Только сейчас он вовсе не симулировал. И дело было совсем не в морской болезни.  
Риверте, забравшийся следом, шагнул к Уиллу и взял было его за локоть, но тут к ним вышел капитан «Гневного» (так назывался корабль), приветствуя господина графа, а с ним и другие капитаны. Риверте, бросив на Уилла встревоженный взгляд, вынужден был отвернуться от него, чтобы ответить на приветствие. Уилл повернулся лицом к палубе, уперевшись поясницей в борт и наблюдая, как Риверте принимает поклоны и заверения в почтении, и тупо думал, что эти люди ведут себя так, словно находятся на королевском балу в Сиане, да и одеты почти точно так же. Для них всё это игра. Так же, как и для Риверте. Да, это страшная, кровавая игра, ставки в ней высоки, как никогда. Но ни один из этих мужчин, разодетых в атласные камзолы и кружева, увешанных драгоценностям, громыхающих мечами в раззолоченных ножнах, скорее всего не погибнет, не окажется в плену и не ощутит на собственной шкуре кровожадной беспощадности асмайских пиратов и их зеберийских сообщников. Уилл подумал, что капитан Хименес, доживи он до этого дня, непременно примкнул бы к зеберийцам. Он бывал в Зеберии, вёл там дела, торговал рабами; он знал, что зеберийцы способны на зверства, и относился к этим зверствам с такой же небрежной легкостью, как эти лощеные вальенские капитаны относятся к жизням других людей. Никто из этих капитанов не знает, что такое зеберийская жестокость на самом деле; никого из них не держали в вонючем трюме, кишащем крысами, не бросали на узкую койку лицом вниз, не… они просто не могут понять, не могут представить, на что способны их враги. Они будут сейчас говорить на совете об искусстве ведения войны, так, словно война – это поэзия или музыка, словно война может быть изящной, словно битва – это шедевр, а они – подмастерья под началом великого мастера, имя которому – Вальенский Кот. Так это все для них. Искусство, игра. И никогда, никогда больше это не будет ни искусством, ни игрой для Уилла Норана.  
Уилл оттолкнулся от фальшборта и сделал по палубе шаг. Море качало корабль, вверху визгливо кричали чайки, ветер швырял через борт брызги соленой воды, оседавшие у Уилла на губах. Он машинально слизнул эти капли, сделал ещё один шаг и вдруг услышал над собой голос, удивлённый, встревоженный, упорно зовущий его по имени. Уилл… Уилл… Уилл, что с тобой?  
\- Уилл, - повторил Риверте, проводя своей мозолистой ладонью по его лицу. – Проклятье. Опять ты меня пугаешь. Тебе лучше?  
Уилл тяжело моргнул. Солнце больше не било в глаза, вокруг стоял мягкий полумрак, рассекаемый пучком света, пробивавшимся сквозь круглый иллюминатор. Уилл повернул голову, обводя взглядом небольшую каюту. Обычно он сразу подмечал все детали помещения, в котором находился, но сейчас не смог: перед глазами плыло, и ему было трудно сфокусировать взгляд. Наконец Уиллу удалось сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, и этим «чем-то» оказалась лицо Риверте, склонившегося над ним. Обеспокоенное, потемневшее лицо с резко очерченными скулами, растрепанные темные волосы, глаза, кажущиеся черными в полумраке…  
Полумрак. Тесная каюта на корабле. Узкая койка под спиной. Темное лицо мужчины, склонившегося над ним.  
\- Ты потерял сознание, - сказал Риверте. – Как ты? Я уже послал на берег за лекарем.  
\- Долго? – хрипло спросил Уилл.  
\- Что? Нет, ненадолго, всего на несколько минут. Но я испугался за тебя. Ты просто шел по палубе и вдруг упал. Может, тебе голову напекло? – Риверте, нахмурившись, протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы у Уилла на макушке, но Уилл, отшатнувшись, вскинул руку и безотчётно ударил Риверте по запястью, отбив его в сторону.  
Риверте застыл. Потом отстранился, примирительно поднимая ладони.  
\- Извините, – пробормотал Уилл. – Я просто…  
Что он пытался сказать? Я просто каждый миг ощущаю себя так, словно всё вернулось? Словно я снова заперт один на один с человеком, который вот-вот меня изнасилует – которой уже это сделал, - и мне снова нечем дышать, я снова чувствую эту волну тошнотворного отчаяния, отвращения к себе и желания всё прекратить? Уилл не мог этого сказать. Ему было стыдно, что он грохнулся в обморок, хотя многочисленные свидетели этого неловкого эпизода наверняка решили, что это он с непривычки - сухопутная крыса, что с него взять… Но Уилл знал, в чем здесь дело – не в море и даже не в солнце, которое и впрямь палило нещадно. Дело было в его разуме, который больше не мог справляться со всем этим. И просто сбежал в спасительное забытье.  
\- С тех пор, как мы вернулись, ты не даешь мне к тебе притронуться, - внезапно сказал Риверте. Он уже отступил, поняв, что Уилл не может выносить его столь близкого присутствия. Голос графа звучал глухо, на лице, которое Уилл едва различал в тени, ровным счетом ничего не отражалось. – Даже мимолетно, даже ненароком. Я же не тащу тебя в постель, Уилл, я просто хочу тебе помочь.  
\- Тогда не трогайте меня, - с трудом выговорил Уилл, закрывая глаза.  
Но все же если и не увидел, то почувствовал, как дрогнуло неподвижное лицо Фернана Риверте.  
\- Ты для этого поехал со мной, бросив свой обожаемый монастырь? Чтобы я тебя не трогал? Какой тогда во всем этом смысл?  
\- Смысл очевиден, сир. Я поехал, чтобы вы одумались. И я очень рад, что принял такое решение, потому что вы же видите, как вы здесь нужны. Без вас всё развалится. Вам…  
\- Так дело только в этом? – отрывисто спросил Риверте. Его дыхание слегка участилось, и Уилл заставил себя открыть глаза. – Только в этом?  
Риверте стоял напротив него, широко расставив ноги, уперевшись в шаткую корабельную палубу и сжав кулаки. Его глаза, непривычно темные в полумраке каюты, сверкали так, что если бы взгляды могли убивать, Уилла разорвало бы на мелкие клочки. Ему больно, подумал Уилл. Это я виноват в том, что ему так больно. Но неужели он в самом деле рассчитывал на что-то другое? Думал, что попросту переупрямит меня, заставит уехать и забыть… просто забыть? Уилл был бы счастлив, если бы это было возможно, видит Господи Триединый, он только об этом и просил. Но слишком много всего произошло. Сейчас. Прежде. Слишком много для одного бедного глупого Уилла Норана.  
\- Ты обманул меня, - сказал Риверте так тихо, что Уилл едва его расслышал.  
Но это было нечестно.  
\- Вы сами предпочли обмануться, сир. Вы отказывались уезжать из монастыря без меня, и я поехал с вами. Но я ничего вам не обещал. Вы и не просили.  
\- Так значит, ты просто ждешь, пока эта кампания кончится, чтобы…  
\- Да, - без колебаний ответил Уилл. – Да.  
Он понимал, что жесток, но лучше быть просто жестоким сейчас, чем убийственно жестоким – позже. Риверте ни разу не спросил его прямо, что он намерен делать дальше. И если бы теперь в ответ на такой вопрос Уилл стал бы увиливать или лгать, то последующее расставание стало бы ещё более мучительным. Настолько мучительным, что Риверте мог его и не вынести.  
Впрочем… он вынесет всё. Он неимоверно сильный. Уиллу хотелось бы тоже быть таким, хоть отчасти.  
\- Что ж, - проговорил наконец Риверте после нескольких минут невыносимо тяжкой тишины, от которой гудело в ушах и ныло в сердце. – Благодарю вас за откровенность. Несколько запоздалую, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Полагаю, вам лучше вернуться на берег прямо сейчас. Совет может затянуться, а вы, как я теперь понимаю, совершенно не переносите море.  
\- Простите за хлопоты, которые вам доставил, - пробормотал Уилл, отводя глаза, и Риверте сухо ответил:  
\- Не стоит. Право слово, это такие пустяки.  
И Уилл подчинился ему: вернулся один на берег, в их дом в Пурессе. Риверте заночевал на корабле, и когда совсем стемнело, Уилл видел в окне огоньки, которыми светился «Гневный», и представлял Риверте, бесстрастно обсуждающего со своими советниками ход грядущей войны. Он уже втянулся в неё, уже наслаждался ею. Уилл сделал главное, за чем приехал сюда: вернул Риверте войне, а войну – Риверте. Когда-то сира Лусиана сказала, что война – вечная любовница господина графа. Что ж, Уилл надеялся, что он сполна утешится в жестоких и страстных объятиях этой любовницы.  
Уилл даже представить не мог, как он страшно, чудовищно ошибался.  
Совет Риверте с капитанами флота продлился весь следующий день. Позже Уилл, слушая разговоры вокруг, осознал, что практически все капитаны хором отговаривали Риверте от его затеи. Они пытались намекнуть ему, что это безумие, что это не просто не сработает, но может повлечь катастрофические последствия. Однако Риверте был непреклонен. А хуже того – они перед ним преклонялись. Ведь он был тем самым блистательным сиром Риверте, что создал Вальенскую империю и никогда не знал поражений. И даже если им, с высоты их собственного опыта и знаний, приобретённых в море, виделись в его плане слабые места, они слишком привыкли доверяться ему, слишком привыкли, что он во всем разбирается лучше и знает, как надо. И, стоит признать, прежде именно так обычно и происходило. Риверте, по всеобщему убеждению, был гением, а гении не ошибаются.  
Но только до той поры, пока не начинают терять рассудок.  
В действительности, план Риверте был вовсе не изощренным. Он был весьма прямолинейным и даже грубым: оснастить боевые вальенские корабли пушками и выманить зеберийцев на бой в открытом море. Как именно выманить – это уж Риверте оставлял на усмотрение капитанов, которые, польщенные его доверием, сразу предложили дюжину хитроумных планов. Риверте успел оценить масштаб, сложность и дороговизну прибрежной обороны, поэтому, взвесив всё, решил, что куда надежнее будет просто собрать зеберийцев в одном месте и разгромить единым махом. Это могло сработать в случае, если бы им противостояла мощная армия противника на твердой земле. Но применять такую стратегию против неизвестного числа вражеских кораблей, то выныривающих, то вновь скрывающихся в бескрайнем море, было все равно что палить из пушки по рою ос. Рою очень злобных, кровожадных ос.  
Уилл отнюдь не мнил себя знатоком военного дела. Однако за годы, что он пробыл хроникером графа Риверте, кое-что все же научился понимать. Стремясь написать биографию Риверте как можно точнее, Уилл прочел множество ученых трудов по тактике и стратегии. Поэтому даже ему было очевидно то, о чем уже начинали осторожным шепотом поговаривать другие: это безумие. Это глупость. Это ошибка, почти заведомо обреченная на провал.  
Но ведь граф Риверте не ошибается никогда, разве нет? Если он предложил такой на первый взгляд неуместный план, то этому должна быть веская причина.  
И причина в самом деле была. Но знали её только Риверте и Уилл. Хотя что до Уилла, то он не мог поверить в происходящее до самого конца.  
До самого разгромного конца.  
В пасмурный осенний день армада из двенадцати вальенских боевых галеонов – практически весь флот его императорского величества – вышла в открытое море. На борту каждого из судов водрузили по шесть пушек, а также достаточной запас ядер, чтобы потопить хоть сотню вражеских кораблей. Уилл стоял на обзорной точке над бухтой Меренда рядом с Риверте (капитаны с трудом уговорили его не участвовать в бою лично, поскольку в любой момент могло потребоваться вмешательство с берега), и смотрел, как эти крутобокие, мощные корабли входят из бухты навстречу врагу, который уже начал проявляться из тумана. Капитаны сделали свое дело: сумели завлечь противника к берегам. И на первый взгляд противник охотно шел в расставленную ловушку: Уилл увидел десятки, если не сотни красно-черных точек, рассыпанных по серо-синей морской глади, точно язвы на теле больного чумой. Сейчас, на фоне огромных вальенских галеонов, эти кораблики казались маленькими и жалкими. Вот только…  
\- Их слишком много, - вырвалось у Уилла, и Риверте, коротко глянув на него, холодно сказал:  
\- Желаете сменить меня на посту главнокомандующего, сир Норан? С удовольствием уступлю вам эту честь.  
Уилл ни ответил – после злосчастной поездки на «Гневный» они прекратили даже свои привычные пикировки, - и лишь с нарастающим страхом смотрел, как юркие маленькие красно-черные корабли постепенно окружают вальенскую армаду. Между ними мелькали черные паруса: более крупные суда асмайских пиратов присоединились к зеберийцам в решающем сражении и шли теперь вперед, охотно подставляя борта вальенским пушкам.  
\- Что-то не так, - прошептал Уилл, не в силах отвести взгляд от горизонта. – Слишком легко…  
Риверте не проронил ни звука. Только его руки, стискивающие подзорную трубу, напряглись так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
Следующий час он смотрел на разгром вальенского флота. И Уилл смотрел тоже.  
Пиратские корабли шли впереди, и вальенские галеоны дали первый пробный пушечный залп. Большинство ядер не долетели до цели, хотя нескольким удалось протаранить вражеский борт и порвать паруса. Пиратский корабль стал медленно, неуклюже разворачиваться, словно нарочно стараясь стать для пушек легкой мишенью. И дал ответный залп – не из пушек, из луков, дальнобойность которых была дальше, чем у тяжелых железных ядер. И хотя сотня стрел не нанесла бы такого урона, как одно ядро, но из пяти ядер до цели долетало лишь одно, а из стрел – почти все.  
Несколько других пиратских судов стали приближаться к армаде с другой стороны, тоже подходя на расстояние выстрела, принимая ядра в борта и отвечая градом стрел. В сущности, в такой позиции все преимущества были на стороне вальенского флота. Но и зеберийские корабли времени не теряли. Они были меньше пиратских кораблей, и гораздо меньше, чем вальенские галеоны. Маленькие, юркие красно-черные корабли вмещали каждый не более пятидесяти человек, в отличие от галеонов, рассчитанных на четыреста. Но их было много. Их было действительно много. Уиллу захватило дух, когда он смотрел, как они один за другим выныривают из тумана, снова и снова, и, немыслимо вертясь и петляя, точно заяц, путающий следы, пробираются сквозь пространство между яростно перестреливающимися кораблями вальенского флота и асмайских пиратов. Пока вальенцы тратили ядра на пиратские суда, не позволяя им приблизиться для абордажа, маневренные зеберийские судна подошли к ним почти вплотную. Уилл втиснул окуляр подзорной трубы так сильно, что чуть не выдавил себе глаз, и в ужасе наблюдал, как зеберийцы подплывают прямо под борта галеонов и вскидывают длинные блестящие крючья, куда более длинные, чем обычные абордажные крючья пиратов. По этим крюкам темнокожие зеберийцы взбирались, как по шестам, с обезьяньей ловкостью, и оказывались на бортах галеонов прежде, чем их капитаны успевали что-либо понять. И едва они там высаживались, начиналась чудовищная резня.  
Капитаны других вальенских кораблей, едва был захвачен первый галеон, попытались перевести огонь на зеберийцев. Но те маневрировали с неимоверной ловкостью, словно их суда были живыми морскими существами, а не конструкциями из дерева, ткани и металла, созданными людьми. Они уворачивались от медлительных ядер, и за то время, что пушки перезаряжались, успевали ещё больше сократить расстояние. В то же время пиратские корабли, едва с них убрали прицел огня, сменили галс и пошли на галеоны в лоб, чтобы взять их на абордаж. Два или три пиратских корабля вальенцам удалось затопить, но маленькие зеберийские суденышки облепили имперские галеоны, словно слепни, присосавшиеся к беззащитной против них корове. И как ни ревела корова и не махала острыми рогами, сбросить слепней она не могла.  
Они сожрали её до костей.  
Уилл услышал громкий хруст рядом с собой, и, вздрогнув, обернулся. Риверте стоял, держа в руках два обломка переломанной пополам подзорной трубы. Он взглянул на эти обломки так, словно не понимал, откуда они вообще взялись. Потом перевел взгляд на Уилла, и Уилл с нарастающим в сердце отчаянием понял, что Риверте потрясен так же, как и он сам. Он не ждал этого. Не понимал, что творит. Он…  
Он вообще ДУМАЛ ли, что творит? Что делалось в его голове на этом проклятом военном совете, куда он пошел сразу после того, как Уилл окончательно разрушил все его надежды?  
«Не может быть, – подумал Уилл. – Этого не может быть. Он же сир Риверте…»  
Эта мысль была такой беспомощной, словно он был ребенком, сидящим у могилы своей матери и обиженно вопрошающим, когда она вернётся домой.  
Поначалу Уиллу хотелось надеяться, что это поражение – лишь случайность. Ужасная, роковая случайность, ошибка, которые допускают все. Но эта ошибка стоила Вальене почти всего её прибрежного флота: все корабли, кроме одного, были потоплены, все капитаны убиты или захвачены в плен, и Уилл с чувством вины вспомнил свои недавние мысли в их адрес. Сложно сказать, кому из них – погибшим или захваченным – повезло меньше.  
Но самое страшное было то, что из-за ошибки Риверте, из-за такой глупой ошибки, которую так легко было предотвратить, не ринься граф с головой в омут – из-за этой ошибки они остались совершенно голыми со стороны моря. Все надежда теперь была только на прибрежные укрепления, которые хотя и возводились, но слишком медленно, и не могли всецело противостоять натиску врага.  
Потому что враг, воодушевленный триумфом, медлить не стал. Красно-черные корабли вместе с пиратами врезались в асмайский берег, как нож входит в горячее масло. Гарнизоны, оставленные для защиты возводимых фортификаций, не смогли их сдержать: врага было слишком много, и он был слишком безжалостен. В тот день был уничтожен почти оконченный редут под Даренцей, и зеберийцы, опьяневшие от жажды крови и своих успехов, прошли почти на лигу вглубь материка, уничтожая все живое на своем пути. Они даже не брали пленных. Просто жестоко убивали. И учитывая, что люди так далеко от берега чувствовали себя в меньшей опасности и еще не успели разъехаться, крови в тот раз пролилось много.  
И кровь эта, каждая её капля, была на совести Уилла Норана.  
На Риверте было страшно смотреть. Он совершенно перестал спать, словно наказывая себя за промах, который ему, с его высочайшим самомнением и ничуть не меньшей требовательностью к себе, должен был казаться настоящим преступлением. Он поехал в асмайскую столицу, пытаясь хоть из-под земли добыть ещё корабли, но там не осталось уже ничего, кроме рыбацких шлюпов и торговых галеонов, толстопузых и неповоротливых. Им больше не на чем было воевать. Риверте вновь бросил все силы на возведение оборонительных сооружений, но всё, что он мог – это хаотично и далеко не всегда успешно отражать новые и новые атаки зеберийцев, которые с каждым разом все глубже и глубже вгрызались в сушу. К концу месяца почти пятая часть всего Асмая была разорена, сожжена и безвозвратно потеряна.  
Потому что Риверте так и не удалось взять себя в руки. Разгром в морском бою (а вернее, то, что ему предшествовало) не просто подкосил его, а как будто совершенно уничтожил. Граф сильно похудел, так, что бледная кожа теперь пугающе четко очерчивала линию черепа на запавших, тронутых синевой щетины щеках. Глаза стали тусклыми, голос утратил былую зычность. Риверте как будто стал даже меньше ростом, потому что все время сутулился, и во время военных советов, слушая своих соратников, бестолково и наперебой предлагающих взаимоисключающие планы действия, уже не стоял за столом и не вышагивал вокруг стратегической карты, а просто сидел, подперев голову рукой, с бутылкой вина у локтя, и глядел на своих советников задумчивым, отсутствующим взглядом, словно в мыслях находился где-то невероятно далеко. Он и прежде терпел поражения, хотя, пожалуй, не столь сокрушительные, но всегда оправлялся от них, всегда поднимался и шел к своей цели дальше. Но теперь казалось, что у него нет никакой цели, кроме бутылки, к которой он прикладывался отныне не только по утрам и по вечерам, но и в течении целого дня. А хуже всего было то, что он все равно не пьянел. Словно не было в мире столько вина, чтобы позволить Фернану Риверте забыться.  
Уилл смотрел на все это со стороны, из отдаления, с безопасного расстояния. Он ездил с Риверте по лагерям, городам и рыбацким деревушкам, следовал за ним молчаливо и неотступно, как делал многие годы. Он даже возил с собой материалы своей книги и тот складной походный столик работы шимранского мастера, который Риверте подарил ему в замке Барендо. Вещь и правда была очень удобная и, разглаживая пергамент поверх вишневой столешницы, Уилл вспоминал тот день, когда получил этот подарок, и надежды, которыми полнились тогда они оба – и Риверте, и Уилл. Что с ними произошло? Как они дошли до такого? И самое главное, во имя всего святого – почему Фернан Риверте сдался? Он ведь не сдавался никогда, ни перед врагом, ни перед императором, ни даже перед самим Богом – и в последнем, возможно, крылся источник всех его бед. Слишком гордый, чтобы принять поражение, слишком самоуверенный, чтобы поверить в то, что мир не всегда будет покорно склоняться к его ногам. Слишком ранимый, запутавшийся и одинокий, чтобы справиться с этим знанием. Почему, снова и снова спрашивал себя Уилл, почему так происходит, что с ним стало? Где его бьющая безудержным ключом сила, к которой я всегда припадал, как в живительному источнику, та сила, которая питала меня и придавала уверенности в себе и в правильности выбранного мной пути?  
Осень была на исходе. В Асмае не наступали настоящие холода, но трава здесь жухла, бледнела и увядала, листья на деревьях темнели и отмирали, и с морского побережья тянуло промозглым холодом. Зеберийцы, к которым с приходом холодов, казалось, только прибывали силы, совершили очередной налет на прибрежный город (рыбацкие деревушки их уже не устраивали), и Риверте поехал туда, чтобы собственноручно разбирать завалы сожженных домов и помогать вывозить немногочисленных раненых, чудом оставшихся в живых. Уилл ему помогал, и в этом было что-то сродни их совместному труду в монастыре: так же слаженно, так же немногословно, со странным чувством сближения и единения, какого они не знали даже во время соития. Уилл часто думал о монастыре святого Верениса, о добрых братьях и отце Леонарде, с благодарностью и теплом. Но если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, когда же он собирается туда вернуться, Уилл ушел бы от ответа. И дело было не только в том, что он опасался, будто Риверте не отпустит его (он уже не знал, чего ждать от того Риверте, каким тот стал теперь), и не в том, что война была далека от триумфального завершения. Просто чем больше проходило времени, чем больше меркли в памяти воспоминания о прошедшем ужасном лете и умиротворенном начале осени, тем меньше Уилл понимал, чего же хочет на самом деле. Впрочем, нет: он хотел покоя. Но где обретет его, больше не знал. Он чувствовал, что ответ совсем близко, реет рядом, словно лист, сорванный с дерева порывом осеннего ветра. Но пока ответ оставался неуловимым, и Уилл плыл по течению, делая то, что мог и привык.  
И так втянулся в эту рутину, что даже не заметил, когда ответ наконец пришел.  
Они закончили эвакуацию жителей городка и позволили себе короткий отдых перед тем, как двинуться на новый марш. Нельзя было задерживаться здесь надолго, зеберийцы любили внезапно вернуться на недавнее пепелище и вырезать тех, кто попытался прийти на помощь их жертвам. Лагерь разбили на холме, в отдалении от берега, но это бы не остановило врага, так что нужно было спешить. Риверте назначил на полночь военный совет, чтобы определить, куда двигаться дальше, и, поскольку до полуночи оставалось ещё часа два, вошел в свою палатку один.  
Уилл какое-то время слонялся вокруг, слушая непривычно тихие и угрюмые разговоры солдат. Эти разговоры ему совсем не нравились. Сир Риверте, говорили солдаты, уже не тот. Один только Триединый знает, что с ним стало – может, стареет, может, и впрямь спятил, иначе с чего бы эта дурацкая выходка с уходом в монастырь? Как бы там ни было, он потерял хватку, потерял остроту мысли, он больше не может вести их к победе. Слушать всё это было невыносимо, и в конце концов Уилл, сдавшись, шагнул к своей палатке, стоявшей на другом конце лагеря…  
Но вдруг повернулся, не думая, что именно делает, и пошел в обратном направлении – через весь лагерь, мимо затухающих костров и засыпающих изможденных людей, в палатку главнокомандующего.  
Внутри царил полумрак, но не было полной тьмы: Риверте оставил на столе единственную горящую свечу. Сам он сидел за столом, уронив голову на сложенные руки, и спал. Уилл не помнил, когда в последний раз видел его спящим; кажется, очень давно, еще до их поездки на «Гневный» и разгрома вальенского флота. Уилл неслышно вошел и остановился напротив Риверте, всматриваясь в его заострившиеся черты. Потом шагнул ближе. Что-то ему почудилось при неверном свете свечи. Уилл наклонился, задерживая дыхание… неужто?..  
Да. В волосах Риверте, еще недавно безукоризненно черных, серебрилась седая прядь.  
«Он будет в отчаянии», - подумал Уилл. Господин граф крайне тщательно следил за своей внешностью, а шутки о том, что он-де стареет, уже лет пять как перестали казаться забавными им обоим. Эта внезапная седина, которой, впрочем, легко найти объяснение, совершенно его доконает…  
Или нет.  
Или ты правда думаешь, Уилл, что ему уже не всё равно?  
Уилл отодвинул стул, громко проскрежетавший ножками о камни под тканевым подполом палатки. Риверте не шелохнулся. Уилл сел напротив него и подался вперед, вглядываясь в его лицо внимательно, жадно, словно пытаясь запечатлеть его черты перед вечной разлукой. Хотя Уилл вовсе не собирался покидать его прямо сейчас. Он вовсе не собирался…  
«Он так изменился и так страдает не потому, что я ушел от него. Он страдает от того, что страдаю я», – подумал Уилл, и эта мысль поразила его, будто гром Господень.  
В самом деле. Последние несколько месяцев он был глубоко несчастлив. Умиротворения, обретенного в монастыре, хватило ненадолго: потом Уилла снова скрутили дурные воспоминания, страхи, сомнения, вина. Он опять с головой погрузился в пучину тоски, от которой монастырь, в действительности, вовсе не спасал его; монастырь был всего лишь раковиной, в которую заползла улитка по имени Уилл. Свернулась там и спряталась: вот она я, маленькая Божья тварь, ни за что не отвечающая, ничего не решающая Но Риверте вырвал его из этого бессмысленного подобия жизни, заставив снова принять решение – снова сделать выбор. И всё вернулось, всё нахлынуло с новой силой. Уилл сам не знал теперь, что его мучает больше – давнее насилие или недавнее, воспоминания о Рауле Хименесе или о Фернане Риверте, каждый из которых причинил ему зло, на свой лад.  
И всю эту тоску, все эти непреходящие, молчаливые мучения Риверте не просто наблюдал со стороны. Он чувствовал их тоже. Он чувствовал их и прежде: страдания Уилла, которые тот претерпел в плену у Хименесов, его смятение и тревога в Даккаре, его временное успокоение в обители святого Верениса. И теперь неизлечимая тоска Уилла передалась Риверте, как чума. А когда Уилл сказал, что намерен всё равно вернуться в монастырь, Риверте утратил последнее, что держало на плаву его рассудок – надежду. Они с Уиллом чересчур крепко связаны, чтобы страдать по одиночке. В монастыре умиротворение Уилла ненадолго передалось и Риверте, объединило и сблизило их; но теперь тоска Уилла так же их обоих разъедала. «Мы словно спаренные близнецы, соединенные в утробе матери и заражённые одной болезнью», - подумал Уилл, и эта мысль так поразила его, что он порывисто подался вперед, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить Риверте, не встряхнуть его изо всех сил и… что?  
Что бы ты сделал потом, Уилл?  
Во время своей импровизированной, такой неистово честной исповеди Риверте сказал Уиллу, что ему плохо. Уилл не понимал тогда, насколько буквально ему было плохо. Он таял, чахнул, пропадал без Уилла. И даже не мог больше выигрывать войны. Он был прекрасным сиром Риверте до их встречи, но теперь, после всех этих лет, он может оставаться прекрасным сиром Риверте только рядом с Уиллом и ради него. Смыслом всей его жизни была война, но без Уилла даже война потеряла смысл.  
Так что Уилл Норан должен спасти их отношения для того, чтобы спасти Риверте, эту кампанию и всю Вальену.  
Он сидел, сцепив руки в замок и ворочая в голове эту мысль, так, словно она весила сто пудов и была величиной с дом. Ему не с кем было посоветоваться, а когда он попытался молиться, то сразу же оборвал заученные слова. «Боже, - подумал Уилл, - я совсем ничего не знаю. Я глупая маленькая букашка, но ты знаешь всё, и ты ведешь меня за руку, как и всякое твое создание на земле. Ты и его ведешь за руку, хоть он и говорит, будто не ощущает твоего присутствия, но, думаю, в этом он как раз лукавит. Тогда в часовне, я видел, он говорил с тобой… пусть не словами Священных Руад, но, Господи, разве для тебя важны слова? Слова вообще не важны. Главное – то, что ты просто знаешь».  
И Уилл Норан в этот миг понял, что просто ЗНАЕТ. Просто знает, что путь, выбранный им много лет назад, не мог быть ошибочным. Он был полон сомнений, этот путь, и метаний, и ошибок, и иногда ужасной боли, от которой он глохнул и слепнул, теряя разум. Но путь не прервется, несмотря на всю эту боль. Их путь, начавшийся в замке Даккар четырнадцать лет назад, тот, который они проделывали шаг в шаг: Риверте почти всегда впереди, а Уилл – наступая в его следы. «Теперь я поведу тебя за собой, - подумал Уилл. – Пришло мое время».  
До полуночи оставалось ещё около получаса, и Уилл тихо вышел, так и не потревожив сна Фернана Риверте – пусть хоть немного отдохнет.  
А пока он спал, Уилл покинул пределы лагеря и пошел вперед. Он шагал быстро, задыхаясь, потом перешел на бег, пока не взобрался наконец на вершину соседнего холма. Вокруг простиралась ночь и тьма, на поллиги вокруг не было ни единой живой души. И там Уилл встал во весь рост, раскинул руки и закричал – закричал без слов, во все горло, выталкивая из себя всё то, что его давило, всё то, от чего он так долго пытался спрятаться, но что следовало попросту отпустить.  
Попросту оставить здесь, на этом холме в ночи, а потом идти дальше.  
Всю обратную дорогу с холма он почти бежал, и она показалась ему намного короче, чем путь наверх. Но все равно припозднился: полночь наступила с четверть часа назад, и совет уже начался. Уилл подлетел в командирской палатке, рывком откинул полог и ворвался внутрь.  
Риверте, отдававший в этот момент распоряжения капитанам тусклым, ничего не выражающим голосом, поднял глаза. «Он сейчас выглядит хуже, чем когда я вызволил его из подземелья в Тэйнхайле, - подумал Уилл. – Тогда он перенес пытки, и все равно у него горели глаза. А теперь…»  
\- Все вон, - отчеканил Уилл хриплым голосом, сорванным четверть часа назад в освобождающем крике.  
Все остолбенели от такой наглости. Уилл и прежде присутствовал на военных советах, но всегда сидел в углу тихо, как мышь, делая записи и ничем не выдавая своего присутствия. На лицах присутствующих капитанов отразилось изумление, а затем и возмущение. Лишь взгляд присутствующего здесь капитана Ортандо после мимолетного удивления стал понимающим. Капитан оставался рядом с Риверте все эти годы, сильно постарел, но был все так же прямолинеен, груб и нетерпелив, и знал о них двоих больше, чем любой другой человек в этой палатке.  
И поэтому, пока другие командиры вопрошающе оборачивались на Риверте, чтобы тот подтвердил приказ или прогнал наглеца, Ортандо молча кивнул, взял за плечи двух стоящих с ним рядом офицеров и шагнул к выходу, подталкивая их вперед перед собой. Остальные двое или трое, видя это, нерешительно последовали примеру Ортандо.  
Риверте стоял по другую сторону стола, заваленного стратегическими картами, не шевелясь, и не издал не единого звука. Просто смотрел на Уилла пустым потухшим взглядом.  
Наконец они остались одни. Не дав времени ему спросить, а себе – усомниться (хотя, слава тебе, Господи, все сомнения наконец остались в прошлом, улетели в ночное небо вместе с безудержным криком там, на холме), Уилл шагнул к нему.  
И, накрыв ладонями его холодные впавшие щеки, вжался ртом в его губы.  
Риверте не закрыл глаза. Уилл их тоже не закрыл. Он целовал Риверте, видя его расширенный неподвижный зрачок, словно Риверте был чем-то одурманен (хотя, насколько знал Уилл, как раз к подобным пагубным пристрастиям граф склонности никогда не имел). На долю мгновения Уилла охватил безудержный страх – страх, что он опоздал больше, чем ему казалось. Но прошло мгновение, другое, и темные густые ресницы Риверте дрогнули, веки тяжело опустились. Уилл не переставал его целовать, жадно, настойчиво, умоляюще, и Риверте, издав низкий гортанный стон, похожий на всхлип, наконец опустил отяжелевшие руки ему на пояс. А ещё через мгновение – сгреб, стиснул и прижал к себе с такой силой, что Уилл задохнулся и одновременно засмеялся ему в губы, счастливо, измученно и с неимоверным облегчением.  
Но смех тут же оборвался. Уиллу было сейчас не до смеха.  
Не переставая жадно кусать Риверте губы, Уилл потянулся и одним движением смахнул со стола все, что на нем лежало. Карты, донесения, писчие принадлежности лавиной осыпались на пол. Уилл схватил Риверте за отвороты камзола и, грубо тряхнув, развернул и впечатал спиной в стол. Риверте переломился назад почти пополам, так, что лопатки и затылок тяжело ударились о столешницу, а ноги остались стоять на земле. Уилл никогда прежде так его не швырял, даже и не подозревал, что в нем столько силы – как ни крути, он всегда был и остался низкорослым и хрупким, Риверте был гораздо сильнее его физически. И тем не менее сейчас он беспомощно замер на столе, глядя на Уилла неверящими глазами.  
«Только молчи сейчас, только молчи», - мысленно взмолился Уилл и бросился на него, зажимая ему поцелуем рот, теперь не только просяще, но и требовательно. Молчи. Все разговоры – потом.  
Уилл проворно забрался на стол с ногами, оседлал лежащего навзничь Риверте, стиснул коленями его бедра. Собственные штаны он уже успел стащить и теперь так же молниеносно освободил и бедра Риверте – годами накопленный опыт в таких делах не прошел даром. Риверте потянулся к нему правой рукой, но Уилл, схватив его за запястье, рванул назад и вверх, впечатывая в столешницу с такой силой, что Риверте охнул. Уилл резко нагнулся к нему и с силой укусил за нижнюю губу, тотчас ощутив во рту солоноватый привкус крови.  
А потом, прижимая руку Риверте у него над головой и глядя в его расширившиеся глаза, с силой насадился на его твердо стоящее естество, так неистово и резко, словно хотел сам себя порвать.  
Риверте снова издал гортанный стол и рванулся, едва не высвободив запястье из хватки Уилла. Но Уилл удержал его руку, и Риверте опустил другую, левую, ему на талию, пытаясь притянуть к себе ближе. Уилл уперся свободной рукой в стол у Риверте возле плеча, и задвигался, нависая над ним, тяжело дыша и ни на секунду не отпуская его взгляда. Движение было сначала нарочито медленным, словно Уилл давал время привыкнуть и ему, и, чего там греха таить, себе самому тоже. Они не делали этого больше трех месяцев, и последний, кто побывал в сокровенном месте Уилла Норана, давно лежал под землей. Но Уилл не собирался сейчас вспоминать о нем. Он вообще не собирался больше ничего вспоминать. Люблю тебя, думал он, двигаясь на застывшем, измученно постанывающем Риверте вперед и вверх, вперед и вверх. Люблю, хочу. Всегда любил и всегда хотел, даже когда уходил, особенно когда уходил. И зачем я так мучил тебя и себя, зачем пытался сбежать, если на самом деле давным-давно простил тебя за всё? Может, и не следовало. Может, я буду навеки проклят в этом мире и в будущем за то, что простил и полюбил насильника. Но я сделал именно это. Четырнадцать лет назад, и с тех пор ни разу не пожалел о содеянном. Так что толку жалеть теперь? Я в ответе за то, кем ты стал со мной рядом, а ты – в ответе за то, кем стал я. Мы связаны, как преступники, совершившее общее преступление, как мать и дитя, как существа, вышедшие из общей утробы. Прошлого не вернуть и не исправить, но я сам буду выбирать то будущее, которое нас ждет. Мы с тобой сделаем это вместе.  
Уилл застонал, широко раскрыв рот – этот стон был кровным братом иссушающего крика, который он исторг из себя на холме. Всё отпусти, пусть всё просто уходит. Риверте наконец высвободил правую руку, и крепкие пальцы сомкнулись у Уилла на спине. Риверте потянул его на себя, не выходя из его тела, не прекращая глубоких, сильных, томительных толчков ему навстречу, и надавил между лопаток, заставив Уилла согнуться и уткнуться в его пылающий лоб своим. Уилл накрыл ладонями его лицо и снова поцеловал, и они целовались, беря друг друга и отдаваясь друг другу, в тишине и полумраке, одни во всем белом свете, долго, долго, так упоительно долго.  
И все же недостаточно долго. Когда Риверте часто задышал и извергнулся, Уилл, успевший к тому времени излиться уже дважды, соскользнул с него, уворачиваясь от потянувшейся за ним ласкающей руки, и очутился на полу на коленях между его разведенными ногами. Риверте приподнялся на столе на локтях, хотел что-то сказать, но Уилл уже сгреб его член, коварно сверкнув глазами сквозь взлохмаченные волосы, и заглотил опавшее естество одним махом. Риверте громко застонал и попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвались лишь нечленораздельные звуки. Да, это было весьма жестоко: Уилл не понаслышке знал, каково это, когда тебя сразу после излияния немедленно начинают возбуждать снова. Это скорее больно, нежели приятно, но Риверте нередко так издевался над ним, втягивая в, буквально, бесконечные эротические марафоны, длившиеся от заката до рассвета. И пока Уилл вертелся и ерзал под его многоопытным ртом, постепенно опять возбуждаясь, Риверте сам успевал заново возбудиться естественным путем. Очень подло! Уилл старался с ним так не поступать. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня он намерен осушить господина графа до дна, дать ему все то, что они оба недополучили за прошедшие три месяца. Им нужно наверстывать, и чертовски много наверстывать, так что терпите, монсир, терпите.  
Долго стараться не пришлось: плоть Риверте снова стала подниматься меньше чем через пять минут, словно ему было двадцать лет. Уилл, не переставая работать ртом, приоткрыл один глаз и украдкой кинул взгляд на распростертого Риверте. Тот лежал, оперевшись на один локоть, а другим закрывая лицо. Уилл видел, как дрожит его челюсть, как он без конца облизывает пересохшие губы влажно поблескивающим языком. От этого зрелища член Уилла дернулся и снова встал на полную изготовку. Пора, решил Уилл, и поднялся на ноги, уже не так стремительно, как в прошлый раз – надо же и ему, в самом деле, оставить возможность проявить инициативу, иначе это прямо на них не похоже…  
И Риверте не обманул его ожиданий. Едва Уилл выпрямился, как его схватили, крутанули и швырнули на стол животом. Уилл издал короткий довольный смешок и повернул голову, пытаясь увидеть Риверте боковым зрением. Стальные пальцы тотчас сжали его подбородок, рванув голову так, что едва не свернули шею, и Риверте впился в его рот тем самым поцелуем, которого Уилл так ждал, который так любил, по которому так истосковался. "Я так по тебе истосковался", – говорил он всем своим телом, каждым своим движением и вздохом. И тело, вздохи и движения Риверте отвечали ему тем же самым.  
Так сильно истосковался.  
Риверте прижался к нему сзади, скользнул языком по спине, потом ниже. Уилл уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, зная, что он сейчас сделает, и сладко вздрагивая от предвкушения. Язык Риверте нашел дорогу в его тело, и следующие бесконечные четверть часа заставлял содрогаться, извиваться и протестующе стонать. Риверте выбрал другой способ его помучить, отличный от избранного Уиллом – возбудить до умопомрачения, но не взять сразу. Уилл с ума сходил от ласк языком в том месте, это было одно из самых любимых его постельных времяпровождений, о чем Риверте, разумеется, знал, и что использовал в полной мере, чтобы заставить Уилла молить о пощаде. И Уилл молил о пощаде, а Риверте улыбался, не слишком широко, вовсе не насмешливо, слегка, одними уголками губ. В конце концов Уилл обмяк, и лишь мучительно вздохнул, когда Риверте наконец сжалился над ним, мягко взял за плечи и перевернул на спину, а потом подтянул на себя, так, что Уилл съехал почти к самому краю стола. Риверте закинул его ноги себе на плечи, поцеловал одну подрагивающую щиколотку, потом другую. И, придерживая Уилла за бока, вошел в него мягким, длинным движением, таким упоительным, таким нежным, что у Уилла из глаз брызнули слезы. Люблю, люблю, люблю тебя. Хочу тебя. Только не останавливайся.  
\- Вернись, - сказал Риверте одновременно с глубоким, бесконечно долгим толчком, проникающим в тело Уилла. Это звучало почти не как слово, а как животный рык, идущий из самой глубины нутра.  
И Уилл ответил точно так же раскатисто и хрипло:  
\- Уже.  
\- Прости меня…  
\- Уже.  
И больше не было никаких слов.  
Уилл опять кончил первым, выгнувшись дугой и почти беззвучно крича сорванным голосом, обдирая и так истерзанное горло (когда эта безумная ночь закончилась, он не мог нормально говорить целую неделю). Риверте не дал ему отстраниться, обвил одной рукой плечи, сажая Уилла прямо и притягивая к себе ещё теснее. Теперь они оба выпрямились лицом к лицу. Уилл закинул руки Риверте на шею, Риверте сжал его подрагивающий обмякающий член ладонью, не переставая сильно и мерно вбиваться в его тело, ускоряя ритм. Уилл снова поцеловал его, и Риверте ответил, дроча ему все быстрее и быстрее, а потом, когда Уилл опять оказался на грани, чуть медленнее, подлаживая их темпы друг под друга. И в результате они кончили одновременно: Риверте в Уилла, Уилл – Риверте на живот, словно дуэт музыкантов, сыгравших одну неимоверно высокую ноту в совершенном унисоне. Да, все эти годы господин граф оставался виртуозом своего дела, и теперь не подкачал.  
\- Хочу ещё, - простонал Уилл, и Риверте наконец рассмеялся – тоже хрипло, но так счастливо, что Уиллу захотелось разрыдаться от радости и облегчения.  
Снаружи раздался шум. Зашуршал полог палатки, кто-то приглушенно выругался, и Уилл без малейшего стеснения узнал сиплый голос капитана Ортандо. И едва не фыркнул: можно подумать, капитан ожидал увидеть здесь что-то другое. И можно подумать, он в первый раз застукивает их в такой позе.  
\- Сир Риверте…  
\- Вон, - ласково сказал Риверте, целуя Уилла в шею.  
Ортандо выругался громче. И добавил:  
\- Зеберийские черти высадились на берегу и будут здесь самое больше через полчаса. Я сказал, а вы теперь убирайтесь к дьяволу, если угодно!  
И капитан, глубоко возмущенный легкомыслием господина графа, гневно покинул командирскую палатку.  
Риверте оторвался от шеи Уилла и взглянул ему в лицо, вопросительно изогнув бровь. Его глаза с крупным блестящим зрачком снова сверкали ярко, насмешливо и самую капельку сумасшедше. Он разом помолодел на двадцать лет, ничем больше не напоминая того разбитого, сломленного человека, каким Уилл застал его всего час назад.  
\- Слышали, что сказал наш доблестный капитан Ортандо? Они будут здесь через полчаса.  
\- Минут двадцать у нас ещё есть, - простонал Уилл, цепляясь за его шею, и Риверте охотно кивнул:  
\- Полностью с вами согласен.  
И они безумствовали, хватая, терзая, кусая, целуя и любя друг друга ещё ровно двадцать минут. Потом Риверте вскочил, схватил Уилла за руку и дернул на себя. Полминуты у них ушло на то, чтобы оправить одежду. Потом они вывалились, раскрасневшиеся и задыхающиеся, наружу, в уже опустевший лагерь. Капитан Ортандо был опытным командиром и успешно обеспечил сворачивание лагеря за то время, пока его полоумный главнокомандующий предавался разврату. Сейчас у палатки стоял только сам Ортандо, держа под уздцы коней.  
\- Всё, натешились? Может, мне ещё обождать? – язвительно осведомился он, и Риверте, величественным движением приняв поводья, вскочил в седло. Уилл последовал его примеру. Они обменялись ещё одним жгучим взглядом, полным страсти, счастья и голода, бесконечного неутолимого голода. И пришпорили коней. Ветер свистел у них в ушах, а вдалеке, всего в каких-то двухстах шагах, уже хрустел песок и шуршали ветки колючего кустарника под ногами приближавшихся зеберийцев.  
Они нагнали своих людей через полчаса, и все вместе двигались до рассвета, уходя дальше от берега. Уже под утро разбили лагерь, хотя до ближайшего городка оставалось не более пяти лиг перехода. Но Риверте не мог больше ждать. Уилл, если честно, тоже. Едва разбили командирскую палатку, они нырнули туда и не выходили следующие три часа. Капитан Ортандо сел у входа, затейливо бранясь и заворачивая любого, кто пытался пройти к главнокомандующему.  
\- Он занят, - говорил добрый капитан, страшно двигая своими знаменитыми усами. – Если тебе дорога голова, для твоего же блага, убирайся отсюда.  
Он был человеком довольно строгой морали и никогда не одобрял связи графа Риверте с мужчиной, но в то же время был достаточно мудр, чтобы понимать, что от этой связи теперь зависит судьба Вальены.  
Впрочем, Уиллу Норану и Фернану Риверте той ночью было совершенно наплевать на судьбу Вальены.  
\- Всё, - сказал Риверте, падая на спину и вытягивая голые ноги, когда солнечный свет из ветровой отдушины упал ему на лицо. – Правда, не могу больше. Честное слово. Мне ведь уже не восемнадцать лет, Уилл.  
\- Ладно, - проворчал Уилл, хотя на самом деле и сам уже не чувствовал в себе сил продолжать. Не потому, что больше не мог возбудиться, и даже не из-за жгучего жара в заднем проходе, а потому, что зверски болели стертые колени и натруженные бедра.  
Он лег Риверте на грудь, впившись пальцами ему в ребра, точно боясь, что тот вырвется и убежит. Было очень холодно, но они лежали совершенно голые, и от их разгоряченных тел поднимался пар.  
Риверте обнял Уилла, прижимая к себе, и проговорил, задевая губами его макушку:  
\- Я только надеюсь, что это не было прощальным соитием из жалости перед вашим отъездом в монастырь?  
\- Никакой жалости, - твердо сказал Уилл.  
\- И ни малейшего сострадания?  
\- И ни малейшего сострадания.  
\- Жестокий мальчишка.  
\- Да, – подтвердил Уилл. – Жестокий и злой. И плаксивый. И вспыльчивый. Уж какой есть.  
\- Другого и не надо, - пробормотал Риверте ему в волосы, и Уилл сладко зажмурился от неги, потираясь носом о его широкую грудь.  
Они долго лежали молча, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга и долгожданным отсутствием всяких границ. Риверте, кажется, задремал, и Уилл вместе с ним: благослови Бог ворчливого капитана Ортандо, зорко хранившего их покой. Сквозь сон Уилл почувствовал, как его заботливо укрыли одеялом, и сердито заворчал, вытягивая руку – ему не хотелось, чтобы Риверте от него сейчас уходил. Но тот вовсе не ушел, только укрыл Уилла и сразу же снова лег рядом. И они проспали до самого заката, крепко обнявшись.  
Потом Риверте растолкал Уилла и поставил перед ним блюдо с едой: никаких изысков, простое вяленое мясо, сыр, не слишком свежий хлеб. Уилл сел, роняя одеяло, и набросился на еду так, словно не ел три месяца. Отчасти так оно и было – все эти три месяца у него почти не было аппетита. Но теперь они оба не только налюбились за всё это время, но и наелись. Риверте не отставал, раздирая мясо со свирепым видом первобытного человека, ужинающего в пещере рядом со своей верной самкой. Уилл сдавленно хихикнул при этой мысли, и Риверте, не прекращая жевать, вскинул на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Ни за что не скажу, о чем я сейчас думал, - отрезал Уилл. – А то ты меня сразу же снова завалишь.  
\- Я бы уже и не прочь, - задумчиво проговорил Риверте, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. - Ты такой соблазнительный в этом виде: голый, рот выпачкан мясом, это одеяло у тебя на плечах, как медвежья шкура… ты похож на самку первобытного человека, - ухмыльнулся Риверте.  
Уилл, на мгновение застыв, в отчаянии замотал головой. Но Риверте уже отшвырнул недоеденное мясо и надвинулся на него, мягко, по-кошачьи перебирая руками и ногами и прижимая Уилла к полу своим большим сильным телом.  
На этот раз они сблизились всего один раз – все-таки оба очень сильно устали, не так от соития, как от всего, что выпало на их долю. А потом все же вернулись к ужину, потому что голод бывает не только постельным, и естественных мужских потребностей никто не отменял.  
Когда голова капитана Ортандо с написанным на лице бескрайним негодованием просунулась в палатку, они уже успокоились и, к счастью, были оба одеты.  
\- Ваша милость, вы вообще намерены выйти к вашим людям хотя бы через неделю? Если вы вдруг забыли, у нас тут война.  
\- С вами забудешь, - проворчал Риверте. – Сейчас иду.  
Ортандо скрылся, и Риверте потянулся к Уиллу, чтобы в последний раз поцеловать. В последний раз на ближайшие пару часов, конечно, но Уилл ответил на поцелуй с таким пылом, точно тот и впрямь был последним.  
\- Не думал, что докачусь до такого, но черт бы побрал эту войну, - выдохнул Риверте ему в губы. – Если б не проклятые зеберийцы, я бы не отрывался от тебя целый месяц.  
\- Так победи их, - бросил Уилл. – И у нас будет месяц и даже больше.  
\- Я стараюсь, - ответил Риверте, внезапно помрачнев. Хотя это была уже вовсе не та мрачность, граничащая с могильным оцепенением, что прежде. Сейчас Риверте просто злился – на своих врагов, на обстоятельства, но больше всего – на себя самого, за то, что позволил положению стать столь плачевным.  
\- Я не могу сражаться в море, - помолчав, сказал он. – Не могу и не умею.  
\- Тогда заставь их сражаться с тобой на суше. А ещё лучше – найди того, кто умеет.  
Рука Риверте, рассеянно перебиравшая светлые пряди у Уилла на затылке, замерла. Синие глаза – снова безупречно синие, как ясное небо в середине лета – широко распахнулись. Ну наконец-то, подумал Уилл. Наконец ты вернулся тоже.  
\- Уильям, - прошептал Риверте. – Уильям, вы чёртов гений!  
Он вскочил и метнулся из палатки прочь, так стремительно, что Уилла обдало порывом ветра от его плаща, и снаружи тотчас раздался его возбужденный голос, отдающий распоряжения капитану Ортандо. «Неправда, – подумал Уилл, с улыбкой вытягиваясь на ложе, ещё хранившем тепло их переплетающихся тел. – Не льстите мне, сир. Гений тут вовсе не я».

В первый день зимы эскадра зеберийских судов, сопровождаемых пиратской флотилией, подошла к бухте Далейна, у берега которой раскинулся Килхасар – самый большой и богатый город в Асмае. Прежде он чаще других городов подвергался атакам пиратов, поэтому был одним из немногих городов в Асмае, оснащенных прибрежным фортом, так что ни пираты, ни зеберийцы до сих пор не пытались взять это место – благо хватало городков помельче, не говоря уж о десятках деревней. Но теперь, когда в огне и руине лежал почти весь берег, а непрекращающиеся победы кружили голову и горячили кровь, зеберийцы обратили свои алчные взоры и на эту твердыню. Они предполагали, что взять её будет непросто – форт наверняка оснастили пушками, - однако готовы были рискнуть.  
Каково же было их удивление, когда высланные на берег лазутчики сообщили, что Килхасар полностью покинут. Ушли все: жители, стражники, даже солдаты из гарнизона. Похоже, граф Риверте окончательно признал свое поражение в войне с морскими разбойниками, раз отдал самый лакомый кусок без боя. Впрочем, это было весьма дальновидно с его стороны: скорее всего, штурм города с моря все равно окончился бы победой зеберийцев, и пустующие ныне улицы оказались бы залиты кровью.  
Разумеется, в этом мог крыться какой-то подвох. Именно так сказал пиратский капитан по имели Аурелио Мерекайя своему верному соратнику, зеберийскому полководцу Гуча-Валуне. Гуча-Валуна был гигантом семи футов росту, вождем своего племени и любящим мужем семи жен, две из которых родились в Асмае и приехали на свою новую родину в душных трюмах работорговцев. В ответ на осторожно высказанные Мерекайей сомнения Гуча-Валуна издал боевой клич, врезал себе в грудь чугунным кулачищем и заявил, что не собирается поджимать хвост перед призраками. Однако сам Аурелио Мерекайя, родившийся и выросший в Вальене в богобоязненной семье, чтившей Триединого, призраков весьма опасался. Он всю кампанию удерживал буйного зеберийского военачальника от опрометчивых решений, и большей частью побед объединенная морская армада была обязана именно Мерекайе. В особенности он гордился – и не без оснований – разгромом вальенской армады у бухты Меренда. Тогда ко дну пошло больше десяти боевых галеонов, к сожалению, вместе с пушками, ибо Мерекайя спал и видел в сладких снах, сколько власти он обрел бы на море, заполучи он в свои руки такое оружие. Однако из без пушек он оказался молодцом: вальенский флот был разгромлен, а сухопутные войска позорно бежали, бросив на разграбление богатейший город. И все же…  
Аурелио Мерекайя, как и любой, что родился в Вальене, многое слышал о Фернане Риверте и отнюдь не был склонен его недооценивать.  
Быть может, если бы дело происходило в самом начале войны, Гуча-Валуна и послушался бы своего соратника. Но теперь он слишком жаждал наживы и крови. Эти зеберийцы - крайне примитивный люд, порой думал Аурелио за ужином, слушая дикий гогот и тупые шутки Гуча-Валуны и тоскливо потягивая вино. Сам Аурелио мечтал о другой жизни, но судьба распорядилась иначе – он стал морским разбойником, грозой Асмайского моря, и брал от судьбы то, что она ему давала. А сейчас она ему давала оставленный в спешке город, и все же Аурелио не рискнул высаживаться в нем, а лишь отправил на берег небольшой разведывательный отряд с указанием тщательно всё обыскать, причем не только улицы, но и дома.  
Однако в Килхасаре в мирное время жило почти сто тысяч человек. Там были тысячи домов. Всей объединенной армии Зеберии и пиратов не хватило бы, чтобы как следует обыскать весь город.  
Разведывательный отряд вернулся, притащив с берега кучу награбленного в покинутых домах добра, и при виде этого добра остальные пираты взвыли от зависти, а зеберийцы – от предвкушения. Килхасар с его фортом и высокими стенами станет великолепной перемоточной базой для новых войск, которых можно перебросить через море, чтобы затем идти вглубь Вальены.  
В том-то и заключалось принципиальное противоречие между Аурелио Мерекайей и Гуча-Валуной: один хотел остаться в море, другой – идти вглубь материка. Аурелио считал это самоубийством. Самоубийством это и было.  
Но зеберийцев было больше, и голос Гуча-Валуны оставался решающим. Зеберийцы завели в бухту свои маленькие юркие корабли, облепив причал, и высыпали на берег. Аурелио же, поколебавшись, решило не рисковать всей армадой (которая на тот момент насчитывала более тридцати пиратских кораблей, в основном галеонов и бригов), и завел в бухту только один корабль, «Святую Юстину», на которой ходил с тех самых пор, как морская братия избрала его своим предводителем. Он бы с радостью доверил управление «Святой Юстиной» кому-то другому в тот день, но, на свою беду, слишком любил свой корабль – почти так, как Фернан Риверте любил Уилла Норана, о чем, разумеется, Аурелио Мерекайе неоткуда было знать.  
Бухта перед Килхасаром была небольшой, удобной, с трех сторон огороженной скальным берегом, в ней часто находили приют суда во время штормов. Проводя «Святую Юстину» сквозь узкий пролив между скалами, Аурелио вновь ощутил смутное беспокойство. В точности как Уилл Норан месяц назад, он облизнул пересохшие губы и проговорил, ни к кому определенному не обращаясь: «Слишком легко…»  
И едва он сказал это, как «Святая Юстина» села на риф. Раздался оглушительный скрежет, корабль дёрнуло вперед, так, что стоящие на палубе люди покатились кубарем. Но откуда здесь рифы?! Бухта всегда была безопасной, да и корабли зеберийцев на глазах Аурелио беспрепятственно прошли к берегу и знай себе покачивались у причала!  
Но однако же это был именно риф. Аурелио перегнулся через борт и увидел нечто, напоминающее железный зуб, торчащий из воды на полфута. Сама вода внизу помутнела и потемнела, словно под ней скрывалась целая подводная скала. Откуда?  
И пока матросы носились по палубе, пытаясь выправить крен севшего на мель судна, Аурелио понял. Этот железный зуб было вовсе не зубом, а частью корабельного бушприта. Вход в бухту преграждал затопленный корабль - специально затопленный, вне всяких сомнений. Зеберийцы не заметили его, поскольку их суда имели намного меньшую осадку и прошли над "рифом" беспрепятственно. Но мощная, крепкая «Святая Юстина», насчитывающая двадцать два фута от палубы до киля, пропорола затопленное судно брюхом и встала намертво.  
Аурелио оглянулся на свои корабли, оставленные на лиге позади. Его осмотрительность сыграла с ним дурную шутку. Он велел подать сигнал о сближении, но прежде, чем юнга успел взобраться на бизань-мачту с сигнальными флажками, с берега раздался грохот и отдаленные вопли.  
Аурелио, забыв о своих кораблях, метнулся к борту, повернутому к гавани, и увидел дым. Столбы черного дыма поднимались над городом то тут, то там, а по белоснежным домикам плясало пламя. Зеберийцы вопли, некоторые уже бежали к лодкам, но и лодки горели, пламя обхватило их в один миг. Проклятый Фернан Риверте бросил Килхасар, но по всему городу расставил ловушки с порохом. Особенно в богатых кварталах, куда немедленно ломанулись пираты, едва ступив на берег. Взрывы раздавались один за другим, всего Аурелио насчитал больше десятка всего за какие-то две минуты, и волосы у него на затылке и руках встали дыбом. Не прошло и четверти часа, как Килхасар запылал, словно факел в ночи, и из этого пламени доносились мучительные вопли тех, кто не успел добраться до берега – а таких оказалось большинство.  
Воистину, не зря порох называют «вальенским адом».  
Корабли Аурелио не успевали подойти близко, да он теперь и не желал этого – он не сомневался, что за первый ударом последует следующий. И не ошибся: с берега громыхнул пушечный залп, но не со стороны покинутого форта (ведь его-то разведчики обыскали в первую очередь!), а с противоположного конца бухты, укрытой густыми зарослями. Пушечное ядро, прилетевшее с той стороны, просвистело прямо над головой Аурелио, едва не задев плюмаж на его шляпе, и начисто снесло голову боцману, стоящему у него за спиной. "Святую Юстину" посадили на риф ровно на таком расстоянии от берега, которое соответствовало дальнобойной силе вальенских пушек.  
Матросы лихорадочно пытались столкнуть судно с мели, но Аурелио, уже поняв, что попал в ловушку, кинулся к спасательным шлюпкам. Там он с нарастающим ужасом обнаружил, что все шлюпки продырявлены - все, кроме одной. В ней могло уместиться десять человек, однако на судне оставалось сто шестьдесят матросов, и не было времени спасать всех - за первым ядром над палубой уже просвистело второе, третье... Аурелио выбрал из своих людей одного и, спустив шлюпку на воду с его помощью, отчалил от застрявшего на искусственном рифе корабля. Когда матрос, едва отойдя от шока, зароптал и сказал, что негоже бросать на застрявшем судне товарищей, Аурелио вынул кинжал, зарезал своего помощника и столкнул в воду. Потом налег на весла, гребя к той стороне бухты, что находилась как можно дальше от горящего города и плюющихся ядрами зарослей. Нужно было добраться до берега как можно быстрее…  
Но на берегу Аурелио Мерекайю уже ждал Фернан Риверте, на большом прибрежном камне, о который разбивались волны. Риверте стоял, чуть согнув ногу в колене и небрежно оперевшись о неё локтем. Морской бриз рвал полы его плаща и черные волосы, зимнее солнце играло на камнях, украшающих ножны меча и щегольской костюм, точно господин граф явился не на войну, а в светский столичный салон.  
За спиной у него виднелся отряд из пятидесяти воинов, по правую руку горел город, а по левую с криками метались под пушечным обстрелом покинутые на «Святой Юстине» пираты.  
\- Сир Мерекайя, насколько я могу судить, - заметил Риверте, когда шлюпка приблизилась к берегу и перед Аурелио Мерекайей встал мучительный выбор: оказаться в руках врага или броситься в воду и попытаться спастись вплавь. Но куда ему было плыть? Взгляд Мерекайи метнулся в сторону моря, и Риверте крикнул, перекрывая шум волн:  
\- Не делайте этого, сир! Или делайте, что вам влезет, но только сперва выслушайте моё предложение! Честное слово, хуже вам уже не будет.  
Аурелио Мерекайя был острожным, опытным, ловким и дерзким пиратом. Но он также происходил из хорошей, богобоязненной вальенской семьи. К разбою его привело стечение обстоятельств, и, устрашая моря, он втайне мечтал совсем о другой жизни.  
Совсем о другой.

\- И что вы ему предложили? – с любопытством спросил Уилл.  
Внимая рассказу Риверте, он заслушался, подперев щеку кулаком, хотя и подозревал, что граф существенно сгущает краски, а кое-что и вовсе бессовестно приукрашает – в особенности то, что касалось его собственной великолепной фигуры в сверкающих, как драгоценные камни, брызгах воды. Уилл на миг подумал, что смог бы взять часть этих ярких образов для своей книги, но потом, поморщившись, отринул эту идею – уж слишком театрально получалось, а он старался писать беспристрастно.  
Риверте, утомленный собственным красноречием, откинулся на спинку кресла с бокалом вина. Они сидели, для разнообразия, не за походным столом в палатке, а у затопленного камина в большом теплом доме. И не было нужды ставить у дверей зоркого капитана Ортандо в качестве стража, когда им приспичивало броситься друг на друга. Теперь это происходило часто.  
\- Я предложил, - ответил Риверте, - то, чего он желал всем сердцем.  
\- А откуда вы узнали, чего он желает всем сердцем?  
\- Потому что все люди такого рода хотят одного и того же. Не просто богатства и власти – для этого достаточно быть заурядным пиратским капитаном и грабить торговые корабли, упиваясь страданиями своих жертв. Но Мерекайя пошел дальше: он встал во главе пиратской армады, сумел сплотить пиратов и зеберийцев. И хотя зеберийский военачальник задвигал его на вторые роли, наш славный капитан мечтал когда-нибудь стать настоящим адмиралом. Именно это я ему и предложил.  
\- Сталь адмиралом? – удивлённо моргнул Уилл, и Риверте степенно кивнул.  
\- Первым в истории адмиралом Вальенского флота. Правда, есть небольшая заминка с тем, что флот как таковой отсоветует. Не в последнюю очередь стараниями сира Мерекайи, он почти полностью уничтожен. Но теперь, после этой войны, ни у кого нет никаких сомнений в том, что флот нам необходим. Я уже набросал для Рикардо примерный план действий. В ближайшие недели начнут возводить новые верфи, а на них – новые корабли. Зимой даже зеберийцы воюют без особой охоты, а к весне, я надеюсь, у нас появится новый флот, и, что куда более важно, человек, способный им управлять.  
\- Я думал, пойманных пиратов колесуют, - заметил Уилл.  
\- Непременно. И никаких исключений из правила. Поэтому Мерекайя не только получил адмиральский пост, но и полное помилование. А также баронский титул, и, право слово, когда я упомянул об этом, то думал, что он сейчас кинется целовать мне ноги.  
\- Вы снова преувеличиваете свою неотразимость.  
\- Ну ладно, не ноги, - недовольно согласился Риверте. – Руки. Какая, в конце концов, разница? Главное, что теперь у меня есть адмирал. которые намного лучше меня знает, как успешно использовать пушки в морском бою.  
\- Вам не обидно? Самую малость? – помолчав, спросил Уилл.  
Они уже достаточно сблизились заново, чтобы он мог задать такого рода вопрос, не боясь ранить чувствительное самолюбие господина графа. Риверте повертел ножку бокала в руке, любуясь игрой пламени камина на своих перстнях.  
\- Ну разве что самую малость, - признался он наконец. – Горечь мне изрядно скрашивает то, что сир Аурелио хотя и хорош в морском бою, но не сравнится со мной на суше. Он разгромил меня там, я его – здесь. Это по-своему честно. И я вообще не стал бы сравнивать войну здесь и там, это совершенно разные вещи…  
\- Ладно, я понял. Хватит оправдываться, – усмехнулся Уилл.  
Риверте ещё немного помолчал. У его ног крутилась собака, и он рассеянно поглаживал её всякий раз, когда она совала ему в ладонь влажный черный нос. Уиллу нестерпимо захотелось оказаться на ее месте, вот точно также сесть у ног Риверте и ткнуться лицом ему в ладонь. И он обязательно так и сделает, когда они окончат разговор.  
\- Есть ещё одна вещь, - произнес Риверте. - Я долго думал, говорить ли вам или нет, но в конечном счете решил, что вы все равно узнаете. К тому же это вносит некоторую вашу заслугу в то, что мы обрели такого важного союзника.  
\- О чем вы говорите?  
\- Сир Аурелио разбойничал в асмайских водах десять лет. За это время он успел завоевать немало сторонников, очень мало друзей и очень много врагов, как оно всегда и происходит с выдающимися полководцами. И, по иронии судьбы, одним из злейших его врагов был Рауль Хименес.  
\- Рауль Хименес! – выдохнул Уилл, и Риверте кивнул:  
\- Я не знаю в точности, что именно они не поделили, кажется, женщину. Это, кстати, следует выяснить, чтобы держать нашего нового друга в узде – всегда полезно знать слабые места не только своих врагов, но и соратников. Как бы там ни было, ещё летом сир Аурелио услыхал, что я собственноручно убил капитана Хименеса, и, по его словам, с той поры в его отношении ко мне к враждебности примешивалась признательность. И, полагаю, это сыграло свою роль, когда он принимал окончательное решение, согласиться ли на наше с Рикардо предложение или нет.  
\- Вы действительно думаете, что без него не сможете победить зеберийцев? – спросил Уилл напрямик, и Риверте пожал плечами.  
\- Без кораблей? Точно никак не смогу. Также важно, что хотя среди пиратов Мерекайя теперь станет предателем и изгоем, но он привел нам «Святую Юстину», благополучно снятую с рифа, и ещё два корабля с лояльными ему капитанами, которые тоже присягнут Вальене и станут костяком будущего военно-морского командного состава. Мир не стоит на месте, Уильям, он расширяется, растет, простирается за пределы наших зашоренных представлений. Пришла пора для Вальены выйти за море. Я никогда всерьез не мечтал об этом, но если рядом будут люди, способные принимать верные решения там, где на это оказываюсь не способен я, то почему бы нам не пойти к общей цели совместным усилием?  
\- Это почти как удобрять огород, - улыбнулся Уилл. – Я разрыхляю, вы заливаете компост. И всем хорошо.  
\- Да, всем хорошо, - мягко ответил Риверте и, отпихнув настырную собачью морду, протянул к Уилл обе руки.  
В его объятиях было так спокойно. В них и не бывало по-другому. Риверте поглаживал Уилла по спине, целуя его, на этот раз неспешно и вдумчиво, никуда не торопясь – сейчас у них было много времени друг для друга, и будет ещё много, по крайней мере, до окончания зимы. Пока Риверте не построит свои корабли и не понесется к новым свершениям.  
\- Мне было так стыдно, - сказал Уилл. Его голос не дрогнул, он не зажмурился, не похолодел. Просто сказал то, чему давно следовать быть сказанным. – Так стыдно, что он сделал это со мной. А я его не остановил.  
\- Ты никак не мог ему помешать.  
\- Я знаю. Но мне было стыдно.  
\- Я горжусь тобой, - сказал Риверте, и Уилл обхватил его шею руками и обнял, просто обнял, так крепко, как только мог.  
Пройдет время, думал он, пройдут ещё годы, прежде чем ты и вправду угомонишься. Не знаю, что эти годы нам принесут – всякий раз, когда я уже начинаю надеяться на покой, наш мир переворачивается с ног на голову, словно кто-то там наверху с тобой заодно и решительно не желает, чтобы сир Риверте опять заскучал. Так что ты будешь нестись сквозь свою бурную, непоседливую жизнь, а я буду следовать за тобой, держа тебя за руку. И если нам встретится на пути новое испытание, сколь бы трудным оно ни оказалось, мы посмотрим друг на друга и скажем: «А помнишь, что было?.. Но ведь тогда мы смогли».  
Сожмем руки крепче и отправимся дальше.


End file.
